Coming Together
by TheImmortalWeapon
Summary: Ever wonder how the team came together? Where everyone came form? What their lives were like? Well, here there it is. The lives they lives they lived before SHIELD. Here they are, the stories of how Ava, Sam, Danny, and Luke all came together not just as teammates, but as friends. And how they came to be a family. (Season 1)
1. Chapter 1: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: I write a lot and wanted to put a second story up. I am still working on Next Gen: Kai. But this story doesn't really tie into the Next Gen series I am writing. I just love writing and I write so much and I decided I should but on another story. My mind goes a million miles an hour some days so I write like crazy and here is one of my newest stories: Coming Together.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ava**

* * *

I crawled through the forest happily. Stalking anything I could find. I wasn't human, I was better. I was a White Tiger. My fur was soft and my footsteps were silent. The jungle around me was perfect, undisturbed nature. It was just me, I was alone, the beast was free, but I didn't have to worry about it, there was no one I could hurt, but when I did hurt someone I knew who it would be…

The man who took everything from me…

I spot a mouse and I picture him, I picture him perfectly. And then I pounce.

"Ava!" A voice called sweetly into my room.

I open my eyes to see my bedroom. My prey, it was gone.

It had been a few days since Hector died, almost a week ago. I had been out of school because of it and I didn't plan on going back for a while. Not that anyone would expect me to.

After Hector had died, I had moved in with my only sister and her husband, and their little 5 year old.

And life was just a black hole right now.

I grab at the amulet on my waist and wrap my fingers around it tightly.

I walk over to my mirror to see myself, my Central American looks, my messy hair, and an oversized shirt.

"Ava? Are you up?" Awilda Ayala-del Toro, my sister.

"Yes, Awilda." I call out.

"Are you hungry?"

I hadn't eaten in what must have been forever. My stomach growled.

"No, I am not hungry." I call back.

"Your school called. They want to know when they can expect you back." Awilda says.

"I don't know, Awilda." I call back walking over to my desk and picking up a picture, it was the full family. All of us; Mom, Dad, Hector, Awilda, Fillipo, and a baby me.

"Look, Ava. I know you want to just lay around." Awilda says opening up the door. I look over at her. "But I have to run errands, so you can either come with me or you can take Rey to school."

I think about it for a moment. "I'll do your errands." I offer standing up and walking pasted her into the kitchen to see little Rey Del Toro. Sitting at the counter and playing with his cereal. "Hi Auntie Ava!" He exclaims upon seeing me.

I smile, old t-shirt, messy hair, and all. "Hey Rey." I smile serving myself some cereal also. The news was playing on the small TV that sat on the counter.

I don't bother to listen. It's just the normal boring new, or a normal boring small town.

Newman California. Not really much to say. I live on Real Ave., and everything is in a biking distance. I could go to one side of town to the other in hardly any time at all.

Awilda quickly writes a list of everything I have to get. She leaves it on the table with about $20. Yah, I don't think my family fits into the high society kind of world.

Awilda's husband is an engineer, he brings home a half decent salary, and Awilda works at the different schools in town as a substitute. So I dint really get to go on many fun shopping sprees, and needless to say, we only have one car.

Once I finish eating and Rey finishes his story about his latest dream I change into some fresh clothing, old denim shorts and a t-shirt.

I grab the list and money off the counter and walk outside and unlock my bike form where it was tied up on the porch.

And then with a hand push I start pedaling to the closest drug store, half a mile away.

I go from the drug store, I go to the post office, and then to this pizza place called Pizza Plus. They serve more than just pizza and have the best slushy in all of Newman in my personal opinion.

The owners are family friends, and sometimes will let me have a few bread stick for doing the dishes.

"Hey, Ava!" The owner shouts from behind the counter when I walk in. "How are you doing?"

"As good as I can be doing right now, Mr. Wallace." I reply throwing down my backpack in a seat. "Got any dishes? Or does the floor need a good mopping?" I ask hopefully.

"Ava, Ava, I should just hire you. I'm sorry, but I don't need you to do anything today." Mr. Wallace says. "You want anything?" He asks.

"No thank you." I smile politely.

"How about a blue raspberry slushy?" He asks. "On the house. I know you love them."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Fine, but only a small."

After I waste half an hour there. And it is nice.

When I leave I go to the library and pick up a few new books.

When I finally get home the heat is burning my back. I pull up to the house, thankful of the think oaks in the yard.

Our neighbor's black cat, Marcus, is walking around in the shade.

"Hey Marcus." I bed down scratching his chin and he purrs.

Then I notice it. The front door is open.

I swallow. We never leave the front door open, so something is wrong.

My hand grips tightly on the amulet in my pocket.

I walk in slowly placing my bag down on the counter.

"Hello?" I call into the house.

I think I can hear the TV on in the living room.

Slowly I make my way down the hallway.

I keep my back flat on the wall and get ready to run or attack. I turn my head around the corner and see a pale skinned man with brown hair sitting on the couch, wearing a formal suit, and watching the news.

He turns and looks right at me, and I duck behind the corner.

"Hello, Ms. Ayala." He says calmly. And I turn the corner, claws extended.

"Who are you?" I ask calmly, a growl come out with it.

"I'm Agent Coulson." The man introduces himself. "I've been watching you for a few days and I am here to make you an offer,"

I look over his suit again and I spot a small pin with a symbol on it, I recognize it instantly. "You're a SHIELD agent?" I ask.

"One of the best, and I am here to recruit you to join a team of heroes in training that SHIELD is recruiting." He explains. "I spoke with your sister over the phone a few days ago, and even though she was nervous about you leaving, she thinks you should join. If you want to."

"Why would I want to?" I ask. I am no longer in a fighting stance.

"Because, Kraven." He says eyes narrowing. "I know how you are thinking, and you want him brought to justice, and more than that you want him dead. But, if you were to go after him, you would likely die, with SHIELD you would get a chance to bring him to justice and finally see him locked up for good."

It all sounds tempting. "What other heroes are going to be on this team?" I ask.

"So far, you are the first person I have spoken to about this." He replied.

"How long do I have to decide?" I ask.

"As much time as you need." He smiles.

Then he reaches into his pocket. And pulls out a white watch thing. He offers it to me and it looks touch screen. "One of our agents made this for you." He explains. "It can contact SHIELD when and if you decide to join us. We are also developing some new tools that you could use in the field, all current data is on the watch."

"Thank you." I smile softly at him.

"No problem Ms. Ayala." He says as he begins to leave. "Also, joining this team you would get a chance to train with the professionals. Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and many other heroes."

I walk him to the door. "Take as much time as you need to decide. I will be in touch."

And with that he is gone.

I walk back inside, locking the door behind me. And I sit down on the couches. I touch the watch and flip through the files, and it is completely amazing.

I take a deep breath. And lean my head back, thinking about what Agent Coulson said.

And finally I come to a decision.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: So I didn't mention next chapter. But that was the first major time I have written in Ava's point of view. I had a lot of fun with it and I was shocked that it wasn't too hard. So please let me know how I did! I have written a lot of Iron Fist before, but still tell me how I am doing.**

**Reviews:**

**Dragonwriter 15- I am glad you enjoyed this latest chapter! More of Next Gen: Kai is sure to come. I'm hitting a little bit of writes block so just bear with me on this. I mean it happens.**

**IronFistRocks – Thanks for the review. I have a feeling you will like this next chapter!**

**ArtemisBAMF1218 – Thank you for the review. I honestly put a lot of work into this chapter and the details. I am happy to hear that you like Next Gen: Kai! Danny's chapter is next so I hope you enjoy.**

**Also about the nitpicky thing, just because Ava was born there doesn't mean her family couldn't have moved. And I don't mind you being a little nitpicky trust me, some little details drive me crazy also.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Danny**

* * *

I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late.

Dragon Bones! Why does this always happen to me?

I had been lost in thought once more about some strange news I had been given just the other day. News that made me feel strange and tangled up inside, that could only mean it was about my parents, and my heritage.

I dash down the hallways in the monastery as fast as my legs would carry me.

I was late for Immortal Weapon training. And they aren't the most forgiving people ever.

I dodge people and do flips to keep up my fast pace as I hear people yelling behind me. My blonde bangs in my eyes, as I look back at the people behind me.

I grip the round stone on my necklace. I have to time this just right. Last time I had landed in a pile of books I left lying around in the library, and another time I had landed on some sleeping wolves. And that wasn't very pleasant. There were all sleeping in one spot and I had landed right in the middle. And I could hardly avoid their tails.

And right as I enter the arena, I tighten my grip and infuse it with my chi energy, opening a portal three feet ahead of my which I run into and wait till I feel the dirt under my feet.

"Finally, you're here." A grumpy voice criticizes me. I look up to see that Dog Brother is standing over me.

"Sorry, I got held up at lessons." I say quickly. I smile at him and he doesn't look amused.

He isn't wearing his heavy armor, the whole samurai warrior get-up. Heavy pieces or metal, fitted to each generation and then patched together over and over again with magic. Instead, he wears loose off white pants and is shirtless. I can see the many scars that he had earned by simply doing his job, saving the lost and hopeless, who have fallen more than their fair shares of miles.

In his hands are two bow staffs.

He tosses one at me. "Let's get started."

Three hours later I was covered in bruises. Everything hurts. I feel like a punching bag. I think I would have much rather been nearly killed by the boredom of another political meeting in K'un-Lun than go through what I just did.

After sparring for about half an hour, we ran about 10 miles, after that we went through a few rounds of exercises.

Dog Brother however doesn't look phased. "How about one more time? Are you up for it Young Dragon?"

I look up at him weakly.

"Actually, Dog Brother." A voice makes us both jump to see The Prince of Orphans. "I need to talk with Daniel about leaving in a few weeks."

I feel my face get pale. "What about me leaving?"

"You'll see, please come."

I walk into the dining hall. We both sit down at the table.

"Daniel, the gates of your city open in two weeks and I have found you a place to go during your time in the outside world." John Aman begins. "While on my latest trip I ran into some agents from a peacekeeping organization, called SHIELD. I spoke to someone by the name of Nicolas Fury, and you came up. How you are younger and have your power, and are still in training."

"I wonder how." I mutter. All the Immortal's seem to do is give me a hard time, and tease me, and just be those crazy aunts and uncles I never knew I had. Sometimes it gets hard to even breath around them, I am still not immortal like the rest of them, I am just a teenager. So I am not completely their equal, and they sure treat me like it.

After a death glare he continues. "And after a while you were offered a spot on the team."

I look at him carefully. "I don't know, I mean, yes I have all sorts of training and stuff, but why would I need to join a team?"

"The Immortal Weapons can't give you the real world experience you need, Daniel." He says.

"So you already arranged for them to come get me?" I ask quietly.

"If you agree to this, and I think you will, you will spend a week with Tiger's Beautiful Daughter in the village outside K'un-Lun where you can be picked up. The village with the portal."

I nod. "Two weeks." I mutter.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." I say quietly.

He nods and gets up from the table. "Alright. I will be waiting for your answer." He says, walking out and leaving me there alone.

* * *

The next two weeks is slower than anything else I can remember.

Demon attacks had happened every day, some demons were worse than others. I think the worse of all the monsters was the small one that every time you hit it, it would double in size, and every time it hit you, you got a new bruise and coughed up blood.

The other demons were twenty feet tall, they big round mouths and about 5 layers of teeth. And they also had hung claws. That type was mostly made of goop, so when you did destroy it, everything was covered in gray sludge.

I had fallen slightly behind in my studies, I still have three essays that are due, and I still am supposed to translate another couple chapters.

And I didn't even get a chance to meditate. Which has started a buzzing in my head. A very big loud scaly buzzing dragon, if you want to be exact.

And as for sleep, it had almost become like a drug. Once I was asleep, waking up was miserable. It was terrible beyond belief. The relief I had while sleeping was amazing, but it came in small portions.

The gate's opened tomorrow and I hadn't decided. I lay in my bed. My head aches. I had been keeping really busy with my chores, and responsibilities, making sure everything was ready for me to leave.

And then, John Aman. He had asked me about my decision every time he saw me. It was decided I would leave for one year, then return to K'un-Lun to compete for the throne. But, I hadn't decided about the team. I was originally planning to not use my powers while I was gone, there would be no seemingly use for it.

But this, being a hero? I wasn't made for this?

I had gone by to see my parent's graves today. Mom was buried here and a place had been put next to her for dad. The tenth anniversary of their deaths, I can here every year, and sometimes just for comfort. But something today was different, and sitting there, I was a small, frail six year old boy all over again, I was scared.

Scared to make the wrong choice.

So I had trudged back to my room and laid on my bed, and I simply watched the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door. "Daniel?" John Aman's voice asked.

"No decision." I grumbled.

"Then may I come in?"

I sigh. "Yes."

Green mist comes in from under the door. It swirls in the middle of the room and John Aman.

"Daniel. Why can't you decide?" Aman asked me.

"I'm, I just don't know." I sigh.

I look at my hand. "I am sort of nervous about going back, back to my home."

"Why?" He asks. He sits down. And I don't even sit up.

"I, I am still new to this. New to the Iron Fist. What if… what if I agree? And what if then I hurt someone?" I ask.

"You wouldn't hurt anyone." He assures me.

"You don't know that." I inform him.

"Then you can meditate daily, and train to keep the dragon in. You could learn to block him out." Aman replies.

"I know… but… I…" I groan and run my hand through my hair.

"But what Daniel?" Aman asks.

"Even since the monks told me, told me the truth. I just, I can't think straight. Everything seems different." I sigh.

"Danny, don't think about that for a moment." Aman instructs me.

"Ok." I let out a breath.

"Why don't you want to join the team?"

I think about it. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Is that it?"

"Yes," I sigh.

"Why are you worried?" He asks me.

"I'm new to the Iron Fist, I don't have perfect control over Shoa-Loa."

"Then join the team, and use this to learn how to control. Use this to become stronger."

I sit up and look at him. I don't look at him in the eyes.

"Your parents would be proud of this, Daniel."

I smile, "I guess so."

"So, you'll do it?"

I smile. "Yes, I will."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: So happy everyone likes this story. Luke will be next. And then the team will meet each other starting in Ava's point of view. For Sam I have used dome information off on the comics so please tell me what you think. I don't think I have too much to tell you. So you know what? Please just read and review. Thank you everyone.**

**Reviews:**

**NyanWolf - Ok, so that is awesome! That is really amazing. Don't' face palm to hard.**

**I actually write in Danny's point of view a lot, and ****I love writing The Immortal Weapons, thus my name. So in Danny's next chapter you will meet another weapon. They really do seem like a weird strange twisted family, and Danny is stuck as the "little brother." Danny really does change during the show and that isn't really shown too much. Also, his parent's death is really important to him, even if life scarring.**

**ArtemisBAMF1218 – Dragon Bones is actually I believe on of the sayings from the original Powerman and Iron Fist comics. I have a few others that may come up later. And I can old imagine that The Immortal Weapons would be anything less than easy. And I can imagine SHIELD has nothing on him.**

**Next Generation: Kai should be updated this weekend, possibly before Luke. I have been hitting a little bit of writers block but, I am working on it.**

**Neyite – Here is Nova, with Rocket and Gamora, sorry about no Groot, Drax, and Starlord. So yah, I used information from Nova Vol. 5 (2013 - ) so I hope this is good. Please tell me what you think.**

**IronFistRocks - So, yah, I know a different version of Danny. But I am glad you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sam**

* * *

Dad was gone, I had gone to the shed where he often spent the night and he was gone. There was also a huge hole in the wall.

Not that I paid much attention to it.

I rubbed my head. My stitches hurt. I gently picked up the helmet. "Yah, so you want to explain this to me, you stupid piece of junk?" I growl.

"Kid, that helmet isn't talkin'."

"Shut it, Rocket." A second voice says.

"You know it's true, Gamora." Rocket hisses back.

"We've got training to do kid." Gamora says. I turn to face them. "Get suited up."

* * *

I don't think I had ever even thought about going to the moon.

But now that I was on the moon, it was so cool, the earth was so small.

"Nova, move." Rocket shouts.

"What?" I ask only to be hit with another blaster in the stomach.

"Get in the game Nova." Gamora snaps at me. "The helmet will protect you, but it will not make you invincible."

I duck under her sword as it swings at me and I jump getting a kick start flying out of reach. "It may not make me invincible, but, it still gives me the advantage here. I can fly. You can't."

Rocket shoots another blast at me and I dodge. "Missed me!"

Rocket reaches to his back and suddenly he is flying right next to me. "What other advantages do you have?"

"Um…" I think as rocket shoot more blasts and Gamora grabs another blaster off the ground. And aims it at me.

I fly around each of them. "Speed!" I shout as I gain speed. Fasted, faster, faster…

I start diving to the moon. "Too fast, too fast!" I shout.

And CRASH!

"Ouch, moon." I mutter. Gamora runs up to me and rocket lands.

"Are we done yet?" I whine. "I have homework to do!"

I am actually starting to wish I was in school.

"One more go." Rocket suggests.

I groan.

* * *

After three more rounds of "hit the Nova" training was over and I went home. I dropped the helmet in my room and walked down to the kitchen.

"Sam! ¿Dónde en la tierra has estado? Es mejor que haya terminado su tarea señor!" Great… Mom.

"Not earth Mom." I say digging through the fridge. "Moon."

Mom glares at me. "Homework."

"About to get started."

"Sam!" Mom shouts at me.

"Mom, I had training with Rocket."

"Wocket Wacoon?" Kaelynn asks, walking into the kitchen. She looked tired and ready for bed.

"Yes, Rocket." I nod at her.

"Sam!" Mom says again. "Upstairs. Homework. Now."

And after five more pain filled hours I am done with my homework.

I look out at the shed where Dad used to spend the nights. I bet all the secrets I could ever need to know about Nova are down there, somewhere.

Everything I could imagine.

* * *

I find myself looking at the boy's bathroom at school that was out of order.

"It's your fault Sam. Your dad ran out on your family, couldn't blame him, he was a drunk old man anyway." The local school bully taunts me behind me.

I can't risk getting in a fight with him, I don't need another expulsion. It would just be another thing for mom to be worrying about.

I start to walk away as I feel someone grab my arm. That stupid stinking bully can't mind his own businesses.

"You know I would be lucky to be half the man my Dad was." I inform him through clenched teeth.

"Half of a drunk school janitor." He taunts.

I feel the anger boil inside of me and I break free holding out my fists to blast him.

This only makes them laugh.

Darn it! No helmet? No Powers.

So instead I hit him.

I don't know what comes over me, but I hit him. Hard and in the nose.

His nose starts to bleed and I take a defensive stance.

And then he throws fists at me.

I dodge, just like training. This is just like training…

After a while a crowd has gathered and then the teachers some to break us up.

And you would never believe who gets in trouble.

I walk into the principal's office, very slowly.

The principal is sitting behind his desk and is looking over some different papers. He doesn't even look up.

"Sit down Alexander." He sighs, in annoyance.

* * *

I skate home on my skateboard. I want to fly back up to the moon and make some craters.

I slowly open the door hopping Mom would be out for the next few hours but instead, she is sitting at the table with a man in a suit.

I really hope he isn't from the school.

"Sam." Mom says as I walk by. Oh no.

I slump into my seat. "Hi."

"Hello, Sam." The man says. "I'm Agent Coulson." He offers me a hand I shake it weakly.

"Agent?" I question. "Like the government?"

"Yes, SHIELD; Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He says.

"Yah, so government."

"Yes the government that deals with super powered people like you."

My eyes widen as I look to mom.

"I didn't say anything." She assures me.

"I am here to offer you a spot on a team of training heroes, teenagers with powers learning to become the next generation of great heroes." He explains.

"Sam, this will also help us financially. They are offering to put you through school and also help us."

"So I guess I don't get a say in this?" I ask.

"Yes the kid who got expelled gets to have input about this." Mom's sarcasm was heavy. "Sam, we need this as a family. You understand this right? This will help us all have an easier life. Do you understand this?"

"Yah, course I do." I mutter.

"So what do I get out of it?" I ask the so called "Agent."

"The training program is in New York City. A five and a half hour flight form here. You will live on the SHIELD Helicarrier. There you will train and all schooling is currently digital but we plan to get our trainees into a real school soon."

"Sounds so much fun!" I groan sliding down in my chair.

"So Sam how does it sound?" Mom asks.

"You really want me to do it don't you?" I grumble.

"Sam, you doing this would be good for all of us, even Kaelynn."

"Kaelynn." I repeat.

I look at the ceiling. I had promised I would do everything I could to make her life easier than mine.

"Alright. Fine, I will join this team." I sigh, looking to mom who seems really happy.

* * *

That night I can't stop thinking about it, in two weeks I will be leaving home and moving to New York City.

My communicator that Rocket gave me buzzes on the table, I don't really care though right now.

I'm just thinking, and the strange this is I feel lost in my own mind.

The circular communicator keeps buzzing and I pick it up to look at the caller I.D. Rocket.

"What?" I ask. I'm still thinking about the SHIELD Training thing.

"Chitauri. Are you busy?" Rocket asks. His voice is frantic.

I smile up at the ceiling. "Sounds fun."

I jump up and rush downstairs throwing on my Nova helmet. "Bye mom!" I call on my way out the door.

"And where are you're going?" Mom yells as I slid out the door.

But when she gets out there I am already half-passed the moon.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok, so Luke's chapter. I am personally a little nervous to be putting this out there but you know what? I think it'll be fine. I used the show's back story for him to work off of, so I hope you enjoy. Not as much action as I would have liked to give you, but I think this will all piece together nicely. So you know what to do! Read and Review! (Peter- Hehe rhymes)**

**Reviews:**

**Neyite- It doesn't bother me if you are bad at reviews, what makes me happy is that you do review! Thank you for the compliments on Nova's chapter, Luke's is going to be shaky, but after this we get into the good stuff.**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- It would give Sam so much more depth and you are totally right. Again, I did a bunch of research for Sam, he really is just trying to do his best to help out his mom, find his dad, and stay out of trouble. And he is trying to do his best, even if it doesn't always work out. And in trust, he really does love his little sister, and she totally admires her. Their first meeting will be in Chapter 4 with a little bit of Sam and Ava. I hope you enjoy Luke's chapter.**

**IronFistRocks- Yup, that's our Sam! Hope you keep reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Luke**

* * *

I wasn't completely sure what had just happened.

I fought to get my head above water.

Plane debris fell everywhere.

I didn't feel good at all. It seemed hard to stay above the water and conscious.

As the world slowly slipped away from me, I knew only one thing, my parents were gone.

* * *

When I came around there was a steady beeping and I was in some pain.

"Hey, Luke." A familiar voice said.

I opened one eye to see Doc Connors sitting next to the bed I was laying in.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

"You don't remember?" Connors asked me concerned.

I sit up and notice a mask covered my face helping me breath, I pulled it off and rubbed my head.

"We were on a plane, and there was some creep. And the plane…" I stopped talking.

"It blew up." I mutter.

"Yes, it did." Conners says slowly.

"Where are…" I trail off.

"We assume they're gone, Luke. We didn't find them. They must have died in the explosion. I'm sorry."

I lay back down looking at the ceiling, I was numb.

Gone? How could they be gone? I mean… my mind was a mess.

"I'll leave you alone for a little while, you have a few injuries but nothing too severe. You should be able to get up tomorrow."

He walked out of the room and I lay there for a few more minutes thinking.

Just thinking, then I remembered something. The serum mom had given me…

I sat up and look at myself, I was bigger than I remember. But I still really looked the same.

And after a few moments I couldn't take it.

I sat up off the bed and walked over to a table where jeans and w sweat shirt had been laid out for me with a white undershirt.

I threw them on quickly and walked out of the room.

As I made my way down the hallway some of my joints hurt. But I did my best to ignore it.

I eventually made my way to my parent's lab that was connected to the small living space we shared.

It was quiet, everything looked the way it normally did.

Test tubes were laid out everywhere, and different tools were also scattered. But it was just empty.

So. Completely. Empty.

I walked into the living space we shared and into my bedroom, frustrated.

I didn't stay long though, leaving almost as soon as I had come.

I was just trying to ignore the pain. The pain that the creep in a mask had caused me.

So, I had wondered, wondered around the Helicarrier, going no where in particular.

I had eventually made my way down to the gym. There were some punching bags set up and I walked up to one.

I looked it over. And then took one hard swing at it.

I had expected it to absorb my punch, but instead it simply flew off the chain.

"What?" I ask, alarmed.

The chain must have been old.

I walk up to another and punch it lighter, but over and over again.

And then I hit it so hard it falls off the chain.

And this consumes the next few hours of my day, about half-way though I had started to cry a little and my face was now tear streaked, but as I hit the bags each time, I felt more powerful, and stronger.

And it felt good. The serum had made me stronger.

And that made me feel different. I felt stronger, and I felt more confident.

But I also was hurting, emotionally.

After a long while a voice had interrupted me.

"So your parents did perfect the serum after all." Coulson was standing in the doorway watching me.

"I guess they did, I don't really know." I mutter, swinging once more at the bag.

"Luke, I've seen you try to hit a punching bag before, it would hardly move. Now, you've knocked six bags down in the past 3 minutes."

"Yah, sure."

"Luke," Coulson begins. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I manage to lie.

"No, you are not."

I glare at him. "I am perfectly fine, so stop asking."

He shrugs. "The serum is impressive." He pulls out his gun at aims it right at me.

And before I can ask him what he is doing, he shoots it right at my head.

I throw my hands up and try to dodge, but I feel the bullet touch my hand, and I felt it hit me, but nothing more. I look up.

"Again, impressive."

I glare at Coulson. "What do you even want with me?"

"Fury is assembling a new team."

"Not interested." I slam my fist into the punching bag.

"At least listen to me." Coulson commands and I sit down on a bench. "This team is for younger teenaged heroes, the next Avengers, maybe. We are trying to recruit about 4 or 5 teenagers to join the team and Fury wants you to be on it."

"I can hit a punching bag really hard and I can withstand bullets. That doesn't make me a hero." I inform him. "Having power is one thing, being a 'hero' is something completely different."

"You're right. It doesn't. You would have to have training, and also experience."

"Look, Coulson, I don't know about this." I start.

"Alright, Luke, just think about it. This would be a good way to honor your parent's work. You could do something that would make them proud, you could use this gift they gave you to become something better." Coulson says.

I watch him. "So you said others. Has anyone else joined the team yet?"

"Not yet." Coulson replies. "I have been traveling and meeting some of the people we are trying to recruit. I haven got a certain yes or no answer from any of them, but they all sound like they would join. They all have something to prove. Someone they seem to be doing this for. A brother, a father, parents. That's who a lot of heroes are, they don't have the best lives all the time. So you aren't that different."

I sigh. "I'll think about it." I reply getting back up and walking over to a punching bag.

Coulson smiles at me. "You know where to find me if you decide to join the team."

And with that he walks off.

And he leaves me there.

He leaves me alone, with the punching bags and the loss.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok, so after this update I will have to start slowing down on my updating. I have had way to much free time lately so this is what I have been doing, but please keep reading, I promise every update to be about a week within the last one. So you know what the story will go on.**

**Reviews:**

**NyanWolf- Thanks for the review, and I know it is stra****nge, so I don't really know what is happening. But you know what? It's cool either way. I agree with you on that being terrifying. And I can only imagine Coulson doing that.**

**Neyite- Nope! Not down yet, I mean they still need to meet each other, don't they? I am just joking with you. So keep reading.**

**IronFistRocks- Luke's powers are awesome, and it is true you have to trying shooting something at him to know that.**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Thank you for your reviews on both Next Gen: Kai and this story. My friends keep telling me to ship Kai and Anna and one of them even has a ship name for it. So you'll have to wait and see, also just wondering. Did you by any chance read Next Gen: Hope? Also we will have Ava this chapter, Sam the next one, and Danny will return in chapter 7. Please stay tuned.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ava**

* * *

The Helicarrier was much, much bigger than I ever imagined.

It was so amazing, I am pretty sure all of Newman could live here.

I can tell Awilda was also overwhelmed, but it was different than what I felt. I was excited, this was exciting to me, but to her, she was letting her little sister move halfway across the country after our only other sibling had been killed.

I gripped my hand tightly on my suitcase as I walked down the long hallways following Agent Coulson.

"And this is the Living Quarters that have been put together for you and your teammates." Agent Coulson explained, pressing his hand on a key pad.

The door's opened to reveal a huge room bigger than my house.

"Whoa," I mutter excited. "Has anyone else moved in yet?" I ask hopefully.

"No not yet, but we plan on having our second recruit join in two or three days."

I nod, disappointed but still this was amazing.

"Awilda, what do you think?" I ask happily.

"I don't know." Awilda replies. "This is a lot."

"But, it is awesome!" I reply.

"Yes, the whole place has been fitted with top of the line security and technology." Coulson says, walking over to a door that is painted white with stripes on it and has in green a symbol that looks a lot like the amulet.

"This will be you're room. I'll let you get settled in." He says walking away.

I gently place my hand on the keypad on the wall and the door opens to reveal another huge room.

It had a bed that looked like a tent with fabrics hanging over it, a desk, a TV, a sofa, rugs, coffee table, dresser, and even a mini-fridge. I look to Awilda.

"I guess this place is rather nice." She admits, as I throw down my bags.

"I guess so too." I agree. This was my new home, this was going to be where I spent the next few, well, maybe years.

This was exciting.

"What should we do first?" Awilda asks me. "Get you settled in? Or rest? Or go and see New York?"

"I should get settled in, that way I don't have to do it later."

Awilda looks amused. "Good choice."

* * *

After a few hours I have all my clothing put away in the dresser, and everything is arranged the way I want it. So Awilda and I sit on the couch watching the news and eating ice cream.

"Ava, are you sure you will be ok here?" Awilda asks me worriedly.

"I think so, I mean in a few days, a teammate will move in and I guess I'll have some company." I reply. "The real question is are you going to be ok with me being half way across the country?"

Awilda looks up at me with big eyes. "I'll be fine!" She says, she sounds mad I would even suggest such a thing.

"Yah sure." I reply.

"But, you'll keep in contact right?" Awilda asks me.

"Yah," I smile. "Do you want to go see New York City?" I ask happily.

Awilda looks at me with worry, "are you sure?"

"Yes!" I smile happily, in the "little sister" way.

Awilda smiles at me happily, and a few minutes later we are on the streets of New York looking around.

"Amazing." Awilda smiles.

"Yah, it really is."

And so begins our day of fun. We went to a fast food restaurant for lunch and then went around shopping, of course we didn't get anything, so we just looked.

New York was amazing, everything I could have ever wanted.

Perfect.

I watch Awilda the full time though, she is happy, but also, I can tell she was scared to lose me.

Scared to let me leave.

Scared to let me fill the bloody shoes that had been passed down all those generations.

I slip my hand into her hand as we walk. "Don't worry about me." I assure her.

"Ava," she begins. "You know I can't do that. Grandfather, Dad, Hector, Filipino, and now you."

I sigh. "Alright. But still, don't freak out over the littlest of things."

"I have a small son at home and a superhero as a sister, what do you want me to do?" Awilda asks annoyed.

"Relax, I am the one saving the world." I try to assure her.

"Not yet you aren't." I make a face at that comment.

"And I expect top grades!" Awilda goes on.

"I think I can handle it." I assure her. "I already make top grades.

Awilda doesn't say another word as we keep walking.

* * *

A few days later Awilda had to go back home.

So I had to stay on the Helicarrier. I wasn't really allowed to leave because I had training and paperwork to do, which was great fun.

I had started my online schooling and was writing an Essay for my history class. In English I was reading some old-timey classic. Math was the same thing I had been doing, and science was actually not too bad.

My room was also looking better. My bed looked like a tent almost and was very neat. The canopy hung over it and I could close it anytime I wanted to.

The room was still a little plain, but I was ok with that. The couch I had covered in blankets and pillows, and had watched a few movies on.

The walk-in bathroom attached to the room was most defiantly an up-grade from sharing a bathroom with Rey.

But the whole huge living area had been just lonely. And I honestly can't wait for someone else to move in.

About three days after Awilda left I woke up late.

There was no sun shining in a window, but the cold walls.

I got up sluggishly and showered, then put on some clothing and combed out my hair. Once I looked decent I walked out of my room to get some food in me before I started fixing up the living space I was going to share with my new teammates, it was a mess and I was half way done.

I walked into the kitchen to see a boy with black hair standing there and making pancakes.

"Um, hello?" I ask.

The boy turns quickly and smiles at me.

"Hi. Who are you?" I ask, sitting at the counter.

"Sam Alexander or Nova, I was told I am the second person on the team so I am guessing you are the first."

I nod. "What are you cooking?

"Pancakes!" He smiled happily. He held up a plate of delicious looking pancakes that were still warm.

"So," I say taking one. "Do you want to help me with cleaning this place up? We could get to know each other!" I offer.

"Sure. I can cut the time in half with my powers, my mom has made me do that before when we had to move out for a few weeks." He smiled.

I could tell he was going to be trouble, but I didn't mind that much, he was my newest teammate and I finally had some company.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok so here is Sam's Chapter. I think you guys will like it. I have an idea to start taking suggestions on what to write to write next. Remember this is all before Spiderman joins the team so he may make a few appearances but he wouldn't be a major character.**

**Um, not much else to say. So you know the deal. Enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**Arrowshaft- Thank you for the compliments. Here is the next chapter.**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- OK cool I am glad to know you read that story. The ship name was Kanna. And she would say it like Kanna-duh. When I asked her about it so it would sound like Canada. She enjoys a good play on word. So that's that. Chapter 7 is coming up next, so hold on. In my version of this story Filipino was Ava's brother and did hold the title of White Tiger. So yes, all the guys did hold the title.**

**Fangirl7287- Thank you, and keep reading.**

**ILoveQuill77- Sammy is sweet and you get some more of him here. I guess that did happen and that's just how I write so, I hope it is fixed up here. I am glad you like the story.**

**IronFistRocks- Oh yah, that's Nova for you. I think we all would. It would make my average day so much more fun.**

**Neyite- Thanks for reading your reviews make me happy.**

**NyanWolf- Here it is next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Can't wait for Traitor.**

**TearDrop- I had written the part with Carrie before your review, but I hope you enjoy the little bit I gave her. I referenced the comics a lot and I hope you like that. And more with his mom and sister.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sam**

* * *

School was amazing, one last Friday. It felt like flying; nothing could touch me.

Even when the usual beatings came around, I didn't care. I was leaving and these goons were going to be stuck here until they graduate.

So point Alexander.

The only hard thing was saying good-bye to Carrie.

My "sort-of-girlfriend-who-may-or-may-not-know-my-secret-identity." That's our relationship, in a nutshell.

She nearly killed me, but, she also gave me a really tight hug and made sure I would email her as much as I could.

* * *

Mom had practically threatened to kill me while I packed.

I received her extensive "one mess up and you are dead" speech which I was sort of used to.

I mean; I did once bring how a radioactive huge thing that I thought was gold. Opps…

But overall she wasn't too bad, she helped me back my stuff.

Kaelynn was mad at me for about three hours because I was leaving, but after stomping around and throwing a fit, she got over it.

But I still got to hear it.

"Sammy, why do you have to leave?" She pouted sitting on my bed. She was playing with her teddy bear.

"Because." I reply, grapping another pair of pants and shoving them into my bag, the stupid this was old and wasn't likely to zip shut.

"Are you going into space?" She asks me. She loves space too much.

"No." I reply dully. Come on suitcase! This is getting annoying.

"Is Rocket taking you on a trip?"

"No."

"Are you going to look for dad, again?"

I froze mid shove. "How in the world… Why would you…" I glare at her, and let go of the zipper. "What would you know about that?"

"I read that book you write in. Your diary, you write about finding him, and how close you think you are." She says in a sing song voice.

"It's not a diary Kaelynn, it's a journal I am using to record what happens when I am Nova. I'm doing it for just in case I go into space… and… I don't come back." I admit. "I would just tell mom everything I write in there, but you see, she's already got enough on her plate. She's got bags under her eyes and worry lines from me."

"Diary." Kaelynn says again, smirking.

I groan, face palming. "If you help me get all of my stuff packed up, then I will take you flying before I leave." I bargen, looking over at her.

Kaelynn's eyes widen and she jumps up and rushes to get the rest of my clothing in the suitcase.

I get the stuff off my desk, and things out of the closet that I will need, a few books, pictures, other things you just have laying around, and the moment you don't have it where you can get it, you really need it in your hand.

But the most important thing was the helmet, I left it on my desk normally. It used to be black, but after I put it on for the first time, it changed and was golden.

After three weeks of digging I had found the answers I needed.

The Black helmet represented that dad was either a killer, or had unlocked more of the "Nova Force" than normal.

Rocket says the "Nova Force" is uncharted territory, unless you are a Nova, then it is the source of your power.

The old this was beat up a bit, just sitting there in my hands and looking at me. I sat on the bed, holding it as if it would break, what am I thinking?

I don't need to be on a team, I need to be in space, I need to be looking for dad.

I look out the window and sigh heavily.

"Sam!" Mom yells poking her head in the door. "Did you get the transfer paperwork form school?"

"Yes mom!" I call back.

"Ok!" She calls back "Did you sign those papers?"

"Yes mom!" I yell walking into the kitchen.

Mom has papers everywhere. "Ok, so here is the stuff from school… And then this is SHIELD… And this is disciplinary records…"

"Do they really need all of that?" I ask. "Can the disciplinary records at least stay here?"

Mom glares at me. "No."

Turning back to the papers she starts muttering to herself again. "And where are those medical records?"

"I'm going out for a fly." I say walking out the door. "Kaelynn is coming with me."

"Be careful." Mom calls after me.

Kaelynn is sitting on the porch waiting on me.

"Can we go now?" She asks impatiently.

She had changed out of the skirt she was wearing earlier and was now wearing jeans and an old sweatshirt.

"Sure." I agree, putting on my helmet.

* * *

When we get home, mom has everything ready for me to go, she wanted to come with me, but I was flying to New York by myself.

It would be much faster and save the SHIELD people a hassle.

So I left about 5 o'clock Friday night.

And by the time I got to New York it was 7:30, only because I stopped in Chicago for a snack.

I mean you can't just let me fly across the country and not expect me to stop right? Plus, the sandwich I got was really good.

So when I finally arrived, my arms ached from carrying the suitcase, and my backpack was giving me knots in my back.

Agent Coulson was waiting on me. "It shouldn't have taken you so long."

"I stopped to eat." I shrug.

He don't look amused, but he turns and leads me inside the ship.

My phone in my pocket buzzes.

Mom: Are you there?

I sigh.

You: Yah, mom. Safe and sound. I'll call when I get to my room.

I shove the phone back in my pocket and hurry to catch up to Agent Coulson.

"So, am I the first one here?" I ask, hopeful.

"No, you are the second, the first member of the team arrived a few nights ago."

"Who is it?" I ask.

"You can meet them tomorrow."

I groan, rolling my eyes. "Thanks."

Agent Coulson gives me the grand tour. He showed me the lab, the main control center, the agent's living quarters, where the medical wing was, and the court. He said that's where we will train.

And finally about 2 hours later I am led to another set of sliding doors. "And this is the living quarters where you will be staying." I looked around, someone had been working on it, but the room only looked half done.

"I'm guessing you can tell what room is yours."

I look at the doors and spot one. It was painted with gold and red to look like my helmet, the background was blue, and the eyes were white.

"Cool." I smile.

"I'll let you get settled in." He says leaving.

I walk into my room, turning on the lights. The walls were painted a navy blue and the ceiling matched covered in stars.

The room had a window on the wall where the door was, so I could have it open when I wanted.

There was a bed, desk, and a dresser, a TV on a stand, a couch, a few rugs, and other things all lying around.

It wasn't too bad. I threw my bags on the bed and walked over to the desk and my jaw nearly dropped. There was a laptop there.

Brand new.

I started to get my stuff out and put stuff away when I remembered to call my mom. I pulled out my phone andput it on speaker on my night stand.

"Hey mom!" I call, pulling off my helmet and putting it down on the table.

"Hey Sam." Mom replies.

"Hey Sammy! What's New York like?" Kaelynn asked.

"I haven't really seen it. But Chicago was nice." I reply digging in my bag.

"Sam!" Mom yelled.

"Sorry, I needed a pit stop." I reach in and pull out Kaelynn's camera.

"Kaelynn, your camera was in my bag," I tell her looking at the small plastic toy.

"So you can bring me back pictures."

I smile. "Sure."

"Sam, get settled in. We can talk later. I just wanted to make sure you are ok." Mom says.

"Yah mom." I reply. "I'm good."

* * *

The next morning I got up early and went for a fly around New York, I took some pictures of New York for Kaelynn, but I had time to get more later on.

So when I can out I showered, I had my own bathroom! Way better than the one I shared!

And then I got dressed in an orange t-shirt and jeans, walking out I dug through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for, pancake mix.

I quickly made batter and started making Pancakes, whoever my teammate was hadn't showed up out of their room yet and I had figured I should at least try to make a good first impression.

About five minutes later I was startled at the sound of a voice. "Um, hello?" it asks.

I turned to see a girl sitting at the counter. She looked sleepy and her hair was still wet, she likely just showered also. I smile at her and flip a pancake quickly.

"Hi. Who are you?" She asks me.

"Sam Alexander or Nova, I was told I am the second person on the team so I am guessing you are the first." I respond, placing another pancake on the plate.

"What are you cooking?" She asks me, curious.

"Pancakes!" I smile happily. I held up the plate of warm pancakes I had finished.

She smiles, taking one. "So, do you want to help me with cleaning this place up? We could get to know each other!" She offers kindly.

"Sure. I can cut the time in half with my powers, my mom has made me do that before when we had to move out for a few weeks." I smile, trying not to be too cocky, or awkward.

"Good." She smiles. "I'm Ava Ayala, by the way, my other alies is White Tiger."

I nod. Something deep inside of my told me this would actually work out.

So I join her at the counter, and once we eat we get to work. This team may actually be better than I planned.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Well here it is! Danny's chapter! And if you can't tell he is my favorite! Honestly I felt like I could have done much more than I did with this chapter so please let me know what you think. So um, review and stuff. Let me know how I did. Next Gen: Kai will be posted tomorrow. (Hopefully)**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218: I'm glad you like the ship. My friends is actually pretty smart. So um, I hope you enjoy Danny's chapter, I felt like I could have done a lot more than I did. But I hope you enjoy it. Also there is the individual training things sort of, it's like you have your simulations and you can't run through them but it would be a specialized as say the X-Men would have. Also I had hoped Sabrina would be a hit.**

**Dragonwriter15- Ok here is the new chapter Next Gen: Kai should be updated tomorrow.**

**IronFistRocks- He really is isn't he?**

**Maggie- Thank you. I do take time to go back and read my work and I also do use a grammar checker, it doesn't always catch everything. But I honestly do try. I am glad you are reading my stories and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Nova'sGirl- I don't honestly know if I am going to have Carrie show up again or not. I think Sam's sister will however show up again. You never know. And I can imagine being the only guy and sharing a bathroom. It would be sad.**

**NyanWolf- I am glad you enjoyed Sam's chapter. Sam is really sweet under everything else, and he really does care. I hope you enjoy Danny's chapter. Next Gen: Kai should be updated tomorrow, mostly because I am really tired. It's been one crazy week.**

**TearDrop- Thanks for the compliments. Big brother Sam is always been one of my favorite traits about him and I hope I portrayed him well in this chapter (you see him at the end). I may or may not write about him finding his father, I am taking reviews on what to write next so I can continue. If I don't write one on here I might consider it for a one shot later. So you never know. I don't plan on quitting ever. I enjoy writing a lot and it is a stress reliever almost, it's like I take whatever is going on and I just let the characters deal with it. Those clips and stuff never go anywhere but it's what I do.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Danny**

* * *

Sleeping on the cold wooden floor of a small hut wasn't ideal, but it wasn't terrible.

Tiger's Beautiful Daughter also known as Li Hua, wasn't bad company either. She was quite kind.

We had been camping out on the outskirts of the city where the portal was for 6 days now. And in that time I had actually gotten caught up on my work.

So life was looking better.

Today was day 7, the day I was getting picked up.

The spot I was laying on was warm from the baby Bengal Tiger, Karan, sleeping next to me. I got to name him and Karan is a traditional name meaning helper, and he did enjoy following me around.

Unlike Dog Brother and The Bride of Nine Spiders, Li Hua has no telepathic link to tigers.

Her tigers are her actual pets, and they have a mutual understanding of each other.

The cub stirred and turned so its paws were pressed on my stomach, hard.

I didn't want to get up, everything still hurts from training. But, I guess I have to, sometime anyway.

I slowly get up, stretching out each limb. Dragon Lords, I'm sore.

I slowly walk out of the room where we slept and into the only other room.

Li Hua was meditating quietly, and there was fresh cooked fish sitting on the table.

I'm a vegetarian for the most part, but I do actually eat fish.

I slide into my seat and eat quietly.

Li Hua comes out of her trance right as I finished. "Well, it's good to see you up." She smiles at me. "I honestly expected you to lay in bed all day after the beating I gave you."

I grab my *left* shoulder tightly. "I'm still sore. It's nothing that wouldn't heal with time."

"Good." Li Hua smiles, "you're improving.I am going out for some fresh air, watch Karan."

I sigh, I get up and walk into the bedroom, scooping up my notebook, my pen, ink, and Karan. I settle myself in the other room once more.

My books already laid out from the night before. Karan sits in my lap, his head resting on the low table looking at what I am doing.

I open my books and proceed to begin the next lesson.

* * *

Karan was a pain the entire time and many times I had to get up and stop him from nearly getting killed.

When Li Hua got back, I was irritated, but had lulled Karan into a deep sleep with my powers.

Li Hua sat down next to me helping me remove my shirt and unwrap my shoulder. "SHIELD is going to be picking you up later today, are you ready?" She asks me as she works.

"No." I reply, looking down, mostly so I don't have to look at my busted shoulder.

"Well, it's not too bad. A couple good gashes, and dislocated, but you know…" Li Hua rambles as she works.

"Thanks." I mutter.

Li Hua raises an eyebrow at me but says nothing more, as I flinch every here and there.

* * *

A few hours pasted and I packed up all my things, not that I had very much to pack; The Book of the Iron Fist, my incense, my textbook, my notebook, and a few other small things. And most importantly, my costume. I slid the mask on top and look at it.

I don't really need to take too much with me because I don't have that much stuff, and I will have to get new clothing and other things when I get there.

Karan sat on me ground next to me happily, I was clearly his favorite human.

"Danny, let's get going." Li Hua calls.

I take a deep breath.

"One year." I tell Karan with a weak smile, not that he can understand me. "And then, I'll compete. And from there, my life gets crazy, no matter what happens."

I stand up and sling the bag over my shoulder and walk out.

We walk to the edge of the city and wait, not very long though, and a huge jet lands about 20 feet away.

A ramp comes down from it and a man walks out, Li Hua nudges my side and I follow her up. Her tiger, Takeshi, walked beside us calmly.

When we get up to the man I look him over his clothing seems very strange, it was a black long sleeve shirt and blue pants. And he had a gun in a holster, which Takeshi was watching carefully.

Li Hua and the man spoke for a while before they looked over at me, I had tried to follow the conversation, but my English wasn't great, and of course that's what they were speaking in.

"So you're Danny?" He asks calmly.

I nod. "Yes, sir."

"So that also makes you the Iron Fist?"

Again I nod. "Yes, sir."

He looks at me with a straight face, but the corners of his mouth seem to smile a bit.

"Well, the plane ride is going to be very long. I think we should be going." He suggests.

I smile at Li Hua, who hugs me tightly and smiles. "Be careful." She whispers in my ear, and she touches my necklace. "You know how to contact us if you need anything."

I nod. "I will. I promise."

She hugs me again and I take a step back and a breath. Takeshi takes his change to jump on me and lick my face.

I gently rub his head and he gets down.

I take a deep breath and follow the man.

* * *

After a very long trip, the man who was named Agent Coulson led me down a hallway.

I wouldn't lie. It was terrifying.

The big metal airship was huge. And it buzzed with activity. People were everywhere, and I was getting nervous.

My stomach does flips as I adjust my bag on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Agent Coulson asks me.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine." I reply quietly.

"Alright. Well, this is the living quarters. Your room has already been fixed up for you, there are some clothing in there and other things that you will need to help you blend in." He explains, the large metal doors open to show a large open living space. "We were told you wouldn't have anything that would be considered modern." I simply nod.

A girl is sitting, relaxed on a couch reading a rather large book. She didn't seem to hear us come in.

A boy was also sitting on another couch, he seemed to be talking on a phone. At least, I believe that's what it was, a phone.

"Ava, Sam." Agent Coulson says getting their attention.

The both jump up, the girl puts her book. And the boy says a few more things before he shoves the device in his pocket.

They both walk up and look me over. I look down at my feet, it feels strange. Them scrutinizing me.

"Ava, Sam." Agent Coulson says. "This is your newest teammate. Daniel Rand."

"Danny." I say quietly. "I prefer Danny."

"Hi Danny." Ava says calmly.

"Hey." Sam says.

"Hello." I reply.

"I'll leave you to get settled in." Agent Coulson says, and with that he leaves. I watch until the door closes and then I turn to the two teens in front of me.

"I heard you had to fly for 14 hours, do you want to turn in for the night?" Ava asks me calmly.

"In a little bit." I reply.

"Well, come on." Sam says, pulling my right arm.

I shake slightly, trying my hardest not to ignite my fist.

Ava follows us quietly.

Sam lays my hand on a piece of metal by a door and it opens to show me a dark room.

Sam flips on the lights and I can see the room, there was a bed, desk, dresser, couch, rugs, small table, a bench, and the walls were painted green.

"This is your room, SHIELD knew you were coming from another dimension, and that you didn't have very much stuff. So they set this up for you." Ava explained.

I smile. "Thank you. It's very nice."

"I hope it isn't too much." Ava smiles weakly.

"It will do." I say again walking over and placing down the bag on the bed.

"Where are you from Danny?" Sam asks me. "I mean if you flew 14 hours you've got to be from out of the country, right?"

I sit on the bed. "Yes, I am. I am from New York originally, but I haven't been here in ten years. I have been living in K'un-Lun."

"Like the myth?" Ava asks. She looks excited.

"It's no myth. The city is real, and amazing." I explain. "And it is also quiet cold."

"What myth?" Sam asks. I can sense his arrogance and ignorance.

"Asian mythology." I explain.

"Oh." He replies. I know he don't know what I am talking about.

"How did you end up in K'un-Lun? Is it true about the gate? And the portal? How did you know where to look? And the date?" Ava asks exactly I can tell she is really interested.

"I'd rather not talk about how I got there. It is true about the gate only opening once every ten years. The portal also exists, but there are strange rules that apply to using it. My father knew where to look and had estimated the date. He had lived in the city before." I explain calmly.

Ava nods. "And you're the Iron Fist?"

"Yes, scar and everything." I nod. Something deep in my stomach churns. I look around the room. "And who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Ava Ayala." Ava begins. "I'm the White Tiger. I inherited the amulet from my older brother."

"Also like the myth. Originating in K'un-Lun." I note with a smirk.

"Yah, I expect you would be more knowledgeable about it than me." Ava smiled softly holding the amulet.

I nod slightly. "And you Sam?" I ask quietly.

"I'm a Nova. One of the last. I have a helmet that gives the power to fly and use the Nova Force." Sam says dully.

"Interesting." I smile.

"We'll let you get some sleep." Ava smiles leaving and pulling Sam about behind her.

Needless to say I was still nervous. I placed my bag on the floor and walked over to the dresser and open a drawer.

I search through it for a while before settling for some loose fit gray pants and white shirt. I walk into the bathroom and change also washing my face. Before I pull on my shirt I look at my bandaged chest.

The tips of the dragon wings and the head.

I let out a sigh. "Marked to the day I die. Made to be alone in this world. Alone and afraid. One man to hold back the storm when nothing else can."

I walk back into the strange room that was now mine and I slip into the rather soft sheets.

"One year." I whisper before I go to sleep.

* * *

**OK SO I AM LOOKING FOR IDEAS TO CONTINUE. SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAYBE SEE. I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND I WOULD LOVE THE IMPUT SO PLEASE LEAVE SOMETHING IN THE REVIEWS. ANY IDEAS FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ARE WELCOME!**

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok, so here is Luke's Chapter. I hope everyone out there likes it. I am happy that everyone liked Danny's chapter. Also keep leaving those reviews. I love them and they are great. Remember to leave reviews. And Suggestions! I've been a little under the weather lately so Next Gen: Kai will likely be updated later than normal but it will be updated**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218 – Ok so I am not going to lie, I loved your long review. I really do love them. Danny doesn't get the easiest life ever. His kind of training would be brutal but that's how it likely was for him. Part of those lines I took from the actually comics and the other part was me. Yah this is Luke's chapter and Fury does get a mention. Thanks for your suggestions. I may end up using them. Next Gen Kai will update soon. Also Hope wasn't happy to just shoot lasers at Kai. She was happy to be home in general. But she was the one controlling the lasers. It was two different things. So yah.**

**AsgardianGrizzly – Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dragonwriter15 – Here it is! Luke's joining.**

**IronFistRocks – Luke and Danny do get to know each other quietly, but it's not the differences.**

**Neyite – Thanks for your reading and reviewing.**

**Nova'sGirl – Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Thanks for the PMs!**

**NyanWolf – Thanks for the review! I enjoyed the last chapter of The Struggles of World Domination.**

**Riya - Thanks for the reviews**

**TearDrop – Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. More cute and awkward Danny coming up.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Luke**

* * *

I'd seen the team walking around before, mostly in costume. They didn't leave their living quarters without their costumes, and they sure didn't leave very much.

I'd counted three of them. Three different people to join the team. One at a time.

The first one was a girl. She had a white costume with gray strips. I had seen her trains a bit and she was very flexible. She was very bossy and seemed to be an ok leader. She had been in the lab before and seemed quite smart. She often scolded the other two and was clearly the smartest of them all.

The second guy had a blue and golden uniform with a gold helmet and a red star thing on top. He seemed to prefer floating to walking, and he was rather reckless, I had caught many agents getting onto him about being more careful. He enjoyed messing with things he shouldn't have been touching and had broken more devices than anyone could count.

A few weeks later the third member joined. It was another guy, he wore a green and golden costume with a dragon on the front of his chest. Unlike the other two he was much quieter and seemed to be very observant. He had caught me watching them any time when they visited the lab. He was really bad with technology. He mostly stood back and didn't speak much.

But when he also had watched me closely, almost as if he was able to read it right through me.

But, I didn't get too close to them, I kept my distance.

So later that days after seeing them in the lab, the scientists had been making some tools for White Tiger and Iron Fist had come along, standing quietly watching.

I hadn't seen him walking around alone, he was always with someone. Like he was scared to be lost.

I laid on the bed in my room and watched the ceiling, I still was thinking about my parents.

"Are you ok? You seem to be fatalistic." A voice startled me.

"What?" I sit up to see no one. "Who's there?"

"A friend." Out of the shadows stepped Iron Fist.

"How did you get in here?"

"I followed you."

"And how did I not notice you?"

"You were lost in though."

"And?"

"I am trained in the art of ninjutsu."

This is frustrating. "Why did you follow me?"

This keeps him quiet for a moment. "Are you the one Coulson told me about? Luke?"

"Yah, probably." I sigh, sitting back down on the bed. "Do you even know what fatalist, or whatever you just said means?"

"Something like expecting a bad outcome or waiting for something bad to happen. One of the monks liked to use words I didn't understand to frustrate me." He said looking down at his feet.

"You were raised by monks?" I ask him confused.

His gaze doesn't move. "Since I was six."

"You never told me why you followed me." I point out irritated. But at the same time I am getting some sort of feeling that something was bothering him.

"Coulson said that you didn't decide whether or not you wanted to join the team. I wanted to ask why." He explains.

"Look, I've just been going through some stuff lately that you wouldn't understand." I groan leaning back on the bed.

"Please." He seems to scoff. "Try me." I can tell he is trying to joke, but he is still pulling back.

"Well, I lost my parents not too long ago and that does wonders to your brains. It messes you up real bad." I explain. "And I don't really think I am hero material."

"A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles." He says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Christopher Reeve." He replies. "And as for your parents I understand. I too lost my parents when I was younger." He again goes back to studying his feet.

"Was that when you were six?" I ask him gently.

He don't move for a moment and takes a deep breath. "Yes."

"I'm sorry." I can't think of anything else to say.

"Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them." He mutters under his breath. "I'm sorry to have come and bothered you. I just wanted to meet you." He says.

"It was nice to meet you…" I trail off. "Iron Fist right?" I ask.

"Iron Fist is good." He nods. And with that he appears to seep into the shadows and disappear.

* * *

It must have been one of that silly quote that Iron Fist said, but I was thinking about the hero thing more.

And after a few days I found myself moving into the training quarters as the others were at training.

The room was simple, but I didn't mind it very much at all. And when I walked out to get some dinner, I saw the three heroes dresses as normal citizens rather than superheroes.

One boy was on the couch and appeared to be meditating. He must have been Iron Fist.

The only girl was reading a romance novel, stretched out on another couch. White Tiger, because she was the only other girl.

And the last one was cooking something in the kitchen and realizing he was Nova I was suddenly less hungry, remembering how reckless he had been before.

No one notices me at first and I stand there.

But then Iron Fist blinks his eyes open, more like they snap out and he holds his head slightly and looks around and smiles when he sees. "Hello, Luke." He says quietly making White Tiger look up from her book.

"So you're Luke? You finally decided to join the team?" She asks, placing the book down and standing up.

"Yah, I guess so," I say looking around.

"Well, I'm Ava Ayala." She says. "I guess you knew me as White Tiger."

I nod.

"And my real name is Daniel Rand," Iron Fist says quietly. "But I prefer Danny honestly." I couldn't help but notice the gilt in his eyes, it looked like raw built up power but I could be wrong.

"And that's…" Ava said only to be interrupted by Nova as he flew over and pulled off his helmet, his costume disappeared as he held the helmet under one arm.

"Ava, Ava, let me introduce myself." He held out a hand. "Sam Alexander."

I took it and squeezed tightly. Enough to hurt him a little.

One I got the satisfactory result of him wincing, I let go.

"So there are four of us now?" Sam asks.

"Yah." Ava agrees. "Although I believe Fury is planning to add at least one more member. Maybe later down the road."

"Who is Fury?" Danny asked confused.

"You haven't met Fury?" I ask him.

"I do not recall, there are many people here," Danny explains. "It gives me a headache."

"Fury. Eyepatch. Bald. Grumpy. Paperwork. Rodeo." Sam narrates.

"Oh, him." Danny smiles slightly in recognition.

"So how about we eat the pizza I made and get to know each other?" Sam offers.

We agree.

After we ate, we all sat around Sam and I played a few rounds of a video game while Ava read and Danny appeared to have gone back to meditating.

So that was our night, at about 9 Ava turned in for the night to her room, Danny went to bed about half an hour later.

And after crushing Sam three more times we went to bed.

I wouldn't lie, this was nice. Having people my age to hang around, who all seemed to be a lot like me in the family situation.

We didn't talk much about that at dinner, but that's what I had figured.

All Sam did was ramble on about space. And his mom and sister in Arizona, but he never mentioned his dad until we asked where the helmet came from.

Ava said she had lived with her sister, her sister's husband, and her nephew. The amulet had been pasted to her by her brother and she left that at that.

And Danny looked at us strangely when I asked him. He replied with a simple. "I defeated a dragon." And went back to eating the cheese pizza before him.

Other than that I learned a lot about them and I guess they learned a lot about me.

* * *

The next morning Ava wakes me up at 7:30 to get ready for training.

I had found a strange costume in my room and I assumed it was mine.

So about 8:00 I stood next to Iron Fist as White Tiger set up the robots with the correct programing.

"Duck," Iron Fist mutters.

"What?" I ask him.

"Duck." He moves quickly and spins around kicking a robots head off.

"Court is now in session," White Tiger announces as Iron Fist rushes off to another robot. And I smile punching the closeted to me.

So this is what life was going to be like now.

* * *

**OK SO I AM LOOKING FOR IDEAS TO CONTINUE. SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAYBE SEE. I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND I WOULD LOVE THE IMPUT SO PLEASE LEAVE SOMETHING IN THE REVIEWS. ANY IDEAS FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ARE WELCOME!**

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok so I have had a long weekend so this is going to be late and Kai will have to update when I get some spare time. I'm still a little under the weather witch stinks but I still have a jam packed life, so Fan Fiction updates can't always come first. Sadly enough, so for a while my posts wouldn't likely be as regular as normal but I am still writing. Always writing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I worked hard on it and tried to add a little bit of everything for each character.**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Luke didn't give Danny his hero name he was just checking to make sure that was his name… any who… thanks for the reviews! Also just for you Sabrina will be making a return appearance in Next Gen: Kai. Probably the next chapter.**

**AsgardianGrizzly- OK thanks for the ideas! Love having you review and Sam is up next.**

**IronFistRock- Meeting Fury. Good ideas. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Nova'sGirl- Luke doesn't not like Sam but he just caused him a little pain. Sam and Ava do step up a leaders a lot when Spiderman isn't around and so I do think I will tryin to include how that is in Sam's next chapter.**

**NyanWolf- just read Chapter 10 of Traitor. Loved it. And thanks for the compliments. Also can't wait to see your review what I get around to updating Next Gen: Kai.**

**TearDrop- Danny has his moments. I think everyone dies. Sam does get crushed a lot, it just happened. I'll try to throw in some Guardians of the Galaxy for you, I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ava**

* * *

So this was my life. Wake up, go to SHIELD training, and keep the boys in line.

It wasn't that I cared that much, the guys weren't too bad.

Sam, I'll admit it. He's a pain half the time. But he really wants to make the best out of this team. He's really reckless sometimes, he has his own style, but he is a good cook. After being around him, though you can really see he isn't all that you would first think he is. He has a softer side. I had caught him many times on the phone, I guess talking to his family. And I had also seen a picture of his little sister.

Danny was next to join, and sometimes he worried me. Not is the same way Sam does. It's more like he's completely clueless. He pulls back from us as much as he can, and he doesn't really talk about where he's from. Luke said that he was raised by monks.

Sometimes he'll meditate on the couch, but when Sam comes around he normally leaves to go somewhere else. He's really powerful, and the only person on the team that I can't beat when we spar. But, the way he looks at the city when we sometimes leave the Helicarrier, he seemed like a child taking everything in as if it would not be there later.

Luke's nice enough. After getting to know him, I found out that he was basically raised on the Helicarrier. Which I can't imagine. His powers came from a serum, and he really doesn't know very much about fighting. He said he had lost both of his parents, but wouldn't tell me how. So I don't push on the subject. I get how that feels.

So that was my team. The three of them. Getting up on this Wednesday was tiring. SHIELD forced us to have "Team Building." Mostly because in sparring Sam decided to spar with Danny instead of me. And Danny pretty much kicked his butt so hard he wouldn't be sitting for a while.

After that, Coulson kicked us out.

"Ouch, come on Danny. Did you have to hit me so hard?" Sam whined.

"I didn't hit you hard, you are over exaggerating," Danny replied back, in his calm manner.

Luke walked between them and I was on the other side of Sam. "Yah, Sam, Danny could have done much worse to you, you shouldn't have tried to sneak up on him." I point out.

"Tried." Luke snickered with a smile. Danny looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

"Yah, Danny knew I was coming." Sam pointed out.

"I wanted assurance you would not attempt to repeat your actions," Danny said calmly. He smirked. Shoving his hands further into his pockets.

"Yah, it's not Danny's fault he is super trained." I point out and Danny smiles at me weakly.

"Sure." He mutters.

We walk down the street some more.

"I want food," Sam announces.

"I could eat," Luke added.

"I don't care either way." Danny.

"We have food at SHIELD," I inform them.

"So?" Sam asks annoyed.

"You know what?" I ask him. "If you pay we can go out and eat."

"Oh," Sam sighs. "Well, then never mind."

We all laugh as Sam whistles, looking anywhere but at us.

We walked around time square for a while before going to the Helicarrier for the night

"You guys need to get out more," I point out as we enter our living quarters. They all look at me.

"What?" Sam asks. He was in the kitchen making cereal. "We were just out."

"I meant be more social." I correct him.

"Oh," Sam thinks for a moment. "I am not anti-social."

Luke shrugs and Danny looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, we're all messed up in the people department, Ava." Luke points out. "You shouldn't be talking."

"I'm just saying!" I hold my hands up defensively as I get out the ice cream and get out a bowl.

"What time is it?" Danny asks quietly.

"About 9:00. Why?" Sam responds.

"Just wondering," Danny replies calmly. But his eyes say something more.

I put the ice cream away and pick up the bowl. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. See you boys at training tomorrow."

I wave over my shoulder, heading to the one place I could get away from everything, my room.

Plopping down on the couch, I eat the frozen treat before going to bed.

* * *

About 7:00 the next morning I was up and in the training room with Luke and Danny waiting for Sam to get here.

Danny was meditating, and Luke was rubbing his eyes while I was running through the list of programs to pick one.

"Ok, here!" Sam shouts as he flies in quickly. He lands and walks over. "So what are we doing today?"

"I haven't decided. Unless you guys want to spar again?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Sam and Luke shout at once.

Danny stands from where he was sitting and walked over to the control panel.

He flipped through the list quietly. His mask was over his eyes so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"How about something fun?" Sam asks. "You know, the kind where the robots just keep coming!"

"LMDs." I correct. "Life Model Decoys."

"They're still robots aren't they?" He asks floating a few inches off the ground.

"Actually I feel like doing something harder today, you know one of those training sessions that leave you sore," I suggest.

Five minutes later we agreed on a program and were in the court fighting, but not as a team.

Sam was flying around hitting the LMDs from above, Luke was doing his whole untrained deal, and Danny seemed to be sticking to what he knew, martial arts.

And I was slicing and jumping like I normally do.

Eventually, I was backing up and crashed into Danny. I looked up at him a blushed, he had a good two inches on me.

"Sorry." I say quickly.

"It's fine." He replies dully.

I quickly rush forward to attack my robots as Danny swiftly kicked off one's head.

We went on like this for a while, mostly staying out of each other's way until the program was cut off.

"Team, get up here." Coulson's voice calls. We all look up to the glass viewing area to see two figures watching us.

We all head up and once we walk in.

"Team this is…"

"Director Fury." Luke finishes.

"Yes, director of SHIELD. Welcome aboard our training program. How do you all like it so far?" Director Fury asks.

"It's nice." I reply.

"It's really cool!" Sam.

"Same old Helicarrier." Luke.

We all look at Danny.

He blushes slightly for the attention. "It's a little overwhelming." He admits.

I frown at that. How was this overwhelming? I shook this thought from my head.

"It's nice to meet you all and it is good to know you're all coming together as a team." Director Fury continues. "Maybe in a few weeks, if you prove it to me, you can begin field missions."

We all nod, mostly happily. Sam's eager and Danny looks hesitant still.

"You are all dismissed for training for the day and I expect you to each use the Court for personal training, taking time out of your day to work on your own, and we will also have team training in the afternoon." Fury explains to us.

"And I am guessing that you have all gotten to know each other?" Coulson asks.

We all look at each other.

"Sorta Coulson." Luke says.

"I suggest you get to know each other." Coulson frowns.

And with that the adults walk away.

"Well, that was fun and all." Sam says floating once more. "I'm going to go do my 'personal' training now. See you later." And with that he flies out quickly.

"Wow…" I mutter unamused.

"I've got to go help Conners with some things." Luke says. "See you later."

And he walks out leaving me and Danny.

"What are you going to go do?" I ask him.

"Train some more or meditate, but first I need to fix my shoulder." He says as he does I notice that he is holding his shoulder tightly.

"Are you ok?" I ask him, concerned.

"I am fine, just an old injury." He assures me leaving.

I shrug it off and turn on one of my specialized programs, making my way do to Court once more.

* * *

I was back to fighting my nightmare. My inner self. The White Tiger.

It was something I should have been used to. The tiger. But something inside of me was angry again.

One word in my head.

Kraven.

It would repeat over and over again.

Kraven... Kraven… Kraven... Kraven….

My body was going through the motions, but my spirit felt like a tiger. And something in my brain said it was bad. But the rest of me was blind to the fact.

The motions became harder and harder and stronger.

Until my vision turns red.

Something fuzzy is my ears as a blur of some human shape.

And it is able to land a blow.

I can't identify them and the tiger inside of me is holding back not wanting to hurt whatever is attacking me.

"Ava!" The voice calls.

"Ava!" Again. "I don't want to hurt you. Please focus."

I do and I notice Danny is standing before me. "What's going on?" I ask falling to the ground.

I feel Danny gently help me to my feet. "I believe something with your powers went wrong." He says quietly.

"Oh, I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask him, he looks to his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He says a hand holding his shoulder which was bleeding.

"Oh, Danny!" I gasp, hands covering my mouth in fear. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine. Honestly." He protests. A

"Are you certain?" I ask again. Dread fills my stomach.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine Ava. I've had much worse. A few claw marks and some blood is nothing." He says, still calm, but I can hear he is tired of answering that question.

"Ok, if you are certain."

"And I am." He replies. "Your tiger side took hold, which is understandable. I am lucky nothing similar has happened to me."

"How do you know?" I ask him as we walk to the living quarters.

"I can feel the energies around me. And sense things. Part of my training." He responds.

"So like super professional training?" I ask him, happily. Danny might just be opening up to me. I may finally learn something about him.

"More like traditional training." He smiles at me. "Have you ever studied the martial arts?"

"Some. What types have you studied in K'un-Lun?" I ask him.

"Karate, Kendo, Aikido, Judo, Tai Chi, Taekwondo, Kung Fu and all of its subcategories, and Ninjutsu with most of its subcategories." He lists. "I am also good at using all sorts of traditional weapons, but I have never fired a gun."

I stare at him for a moment. "That must be really cool."

"It's a lot of work." He points out sitting on a bar stool where the medical supplies are.

I walk over and watch as he picks up some bandages and wraps his shoulder. It's sloppy and over his uniform.

"Do you want help?" I ask him.

"I'll be fine. I can clean it up later." He says. "I learned to treat injuries during my training a well."

"You're really cool if you can do all that stuff. Could you show me some stuff?"

"Yes, I can, and I don't mind either. But one thing is first, it's not cool." He sighs.

"Why not?"

"I'm trained to be a weapon. The type that's controlled." He mutters.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean anything mean."

"It's fine. Maybe would you like to spar again on Saturday?" He asks changing the subject.

"Sure." I smile.

"I'll see you later then, I am going to go clean up my shoulder."

I smile to myself. Finally, I could feel that this may start us up, this could be a start to bring us all closer.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Hello! Hello! Hello! I am back! And (hopefully) next week with an update on both of my stories! It has been a week, I don't know how I finished this chapter… But, Hey I did. So I have been working on another story I hope to have posted in a few weeks. It is about Aiko. My OC who is Hope and Kai's mom. I actually didn't have internet most of today so I finished writing it (It's shorter). So, that is my next story coming up. Let me know what you guys out there think!**

**A****LSO ALL NOVA LOVERS PLEASE LOOK INTO READING "NOVA (2013-) #30" **

**My Note on Deadpool:**

**I do remember that Deadpool was on the team and he was in a leadership position. But for some reason I just didn't put him in here. I like Deadpool and all he's a good well round character who is quiet popular in the Marvel universe, but I just don't think I really liked him being in the show. Just me, personally. But I still enjoy some good Deadpool.**

**Reviewers:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- As always good to have you on the show… ok, I'm bored so… No problem, I love Sabrina, my friends help me write her so that is how she came to be. She is based off of the friend of mine who first really got me into fanfiction. I hope you Like Sam's chapter this time around. Fury will come back, guns blasting… Maybe… Danny's shoulder, I could write an essay on this. In the "Immortal Iron Fist" comic arc "Volume 4: The Mortal Iron Fist" while fighting the Ch'i-Lin, a monster that kills just about every Iron Fist on their 33rd birthday, in issue 20 Danny's shoulder is just about ripped off of his shoulder. And even though he thinks he can heal it with his chi, he has to have surgery. Even in the beginning of the next volume he still has his should rapped up and in a brace. Ava didn't black out maybe started to transform mentally. Not yet at the physical stage when Danny stepped in. I'm feels a lot better finally so next week I hope to update both stories, plus I have another story behind the scenes… it is about Aiko and Danny. Aiko is Hope and Kai's mom. On with the story!**

**EmeraldAmethyst- See my note above about Deadpool^^ :) I hope you keep reading and enjoying it.**

**Irontiger- I am glad you liked it, I decided to put that in the story as a hint at Iron Tiger and at the same time I wanted it to still be "just friends." I respect the ship even if in my other stories it is Ava/Peter. Hey, what can I say? I SHIP IT.**

**Neyite- Read my Deadpool Note above! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nova'sGirl- Hey! OK, something is telling my you are going to love this chapter… so sit tight and grab that movie popcorn that has so much butter it will make you sick because this is going to be great.**

**NyanWolf- Wow "teddy bear mixed with a battle axe" that is a quiet unique way of putting that. I may use it in an upcoming chapter. Here's Sam chapter also let me know if you notice to "cookie crumbs" at the end. You'll know what I mean when I get there. Hopefully…**

**Spidermanrox- I threw in some Spidy in this chapter. I do plan to have some more later down the road. But I hope this will be enough for now. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Teardrop- No worries about the late review. At least you left one. That is what matters! See my note about Deadpool.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sam**

* * *

New York was awesome.

No doubt about it.

Nothing could change my mind. Fury didn't want us out using our powers, but I still went out for a fly daily. But I stayed out of sight.

The freedom was amazing, I was tempted to go to the moon.

But I decided to go against it.

I had been literally all over the city.

I knew every good fast-food place in the city.

And flying around was fun, going just slow enough and close enough to the ground for people to see me and wonder.

The human rocket. I don't know how I ever doubted Dad. I mean, I feel terrible about it now.

The speed.

The power.

I just hoped I would get a chance to see him again. Where ever he was…

A loud rumbling sound jolted me from my thoughts as I made a fast turn and rush to see what was happening.

I stopped to see I was hovering about a few hundred feet away from a hero in red and blue.

"And now what is the web-slinging menace known as Spiderman doing?" A loud voice yelled as I turned to see one of the huge screens The Daily Bugle owned had come to life. With some loud mouth man yelling.

"Spiderman, huh?" I ask watching the fight. I cross my arms and smirk as I watch him jump around.

He was strange.

And his fighting went against everything the Guardians of the Galaxy had taught me about fighting.

A building near then was starting to fall and I noticed that people were in the way.

Without really thinking I quickly zipped by clearing people out.

Once I get a girl and her mother out of the way I look back to see that the building had fallen and I say a flash of pink. Like a shirt maybe.

I blast a few more falling chunks of buildings and rush down to lift up the girl who was wearing the hot pink.

I carry her awkwardly be the arms until I get a few buildings away from the fight.

I rush back to see Spiderman had pretty much finished up with the bad guys so I was about to leave. I flew by the building where I had left the girl and I noticed she was waking up. I slowly flew down to meet her and landing on the building waiting a few moments.

"What happened?" The girl asked, her voice had a strong Pennsylvania accent and she looked to be a good year or two younger than me.

"Um, a Supervillain?" I guess.

The girl rubs her head and looks me over. "Are you one of 'em heroes that I keep hearing about?"

I blink and it takes me a moment to answer. Floating an inch of two a smile, striking a pose. "Well, yes. Yes, I am."

"Well, what news report can I look up to prove that?" She asks.

"Um, I haven't been here a long time. And I haven't been a hero that long. So nowhere?" I land on the ground again. "But for future reference the name's Nova!"

The girl raises an eyebrow. "Reagan." She offers me a hand. "I haven't been here long either. Just moved a few weeks ago. Also never heard of you. Are you some type of…? I'm sorry, what is a Nova exactly, besides the brightly glowing star?"

"Well, I am, I think the last Nova, and they used to be an intergalactic police force for good. They were pretty awesome, before whatever happened to them happened…" I narrate. I quickly shake her hand and she blushes madly.

"Pretty cool. Not every day you meet an alien."

It takes a moment for the comment to sink in. "Alien? I am from Earth!"

She blushes. "Oh, sorry."

"Its fine, I've been called worse. Plus I know some cool aliens." I brag leaning on the small wall that protected people from falling over the side of the building.

"Well, are you going to take me down or am I going to have to take about 40 flights of stairs?" Reagan challenges me.

"Well, I don't know. Scared of heights?"

"Not at all." She says a hand on her hip.

I smirk. "Ok."

In a blink of light, I am behind her and I had grabbed her by the arms and was holding her over the side of the building.

"Flying safety rule one. Don't look down." I warn.

Reagan looked up at me and I adjusted her in a move comfortable position.

"Go ahead hero. Wow, me."

* * *

Walking into the Helicarrier I felt great, tired but great. I had a fan and I had saved a girl.

This gig can't be that hard. The doors opened and I walked into the living quarters, taking of my helmet and my costume disappeared.

Danny was on the couch meditating and Ava was on the couch across from him reading a romance novel.

I frown at them, they don't get out much, compared to me anyway.

I sigh digging through the freezer.

"Sam, don't start eating. Luke's gone to get take out." Ava calls from the couch.

"Alright!" I call back plopping a strawberry in my mouth.

"Also Fury dropped off a message for you," Ava adds as I walk over.

"What did he say?" I ask jumping on the last free couch.

"He said you need to stop taking all your joy rides," Ava says not looking up from her book.

I stick my tongue out at her. "At least I have more fun than you two." I point out.

"I do not particularly care for being in the city," Danny says not opening his eyes. I looked at him quickly and groan.

"And I have school work. As a matter of fact, we all do." Ava sits up from laying down. "Don't you have your classes?"

"Yah, but I'm younger than you two so it's easier."

My stomach interrupts the argument with a growl. "When's Luke going to show up?"

Danny shrugs and Ava checks her watch. "I don't know."

I'm about to say something, anything really.

But my phone buzzes.

_Mom: What are you up to?_

I smile. It was nice that she checked in on me once in a while. I never see any of the others texting their families... Do they even have families?

_You: Being hungry, these people don't feed me._

_Mom: You eat too much anyway…_

_You: I do not._

_Mom: Have you made any new friends?_

_You: Three._

_Mom: …That's a record for you…_

_You: Funny Mom._

_Mom: I miss you, Sammy! – Kaelynn_

_I stop for a moment. I freeze and smile._

_You: I miss you too Kaelynn. How are you?_

_Mom: Good._

"Sam! Dinner! Are you still hungry?" Luke's voice calls out to me. I look over my shoulder to see that he, Danny, and Ava were in the kitchen.

_You: GTG Mom. FOOD IS HERE!_

_Mom: Have fun. And stay safe. We miss you._

_You: Trust me, I will._

I shove my phone in my pocket and pretty much sprint to the kitchen and look over the food.

"Chinese food?" I ask skeptically.

"You said 'go get food'. I got food. Are you going to complain?" Luke asked. He cracked his knuckles for effect.

"No…" I trail off, sliding into my seat.

Ava sat next to me and Luke and Danny were on the other side of the table. Danny easily using chopsticks to move his food around.

Luke watched this for a moment. Before sighing and picking up his fork. "Show off." He muttered as Danny smirked.

"Well, I have experience." He said taking a bite of his rice.

"Is it as good as you're used to?" Ava asked.

Danny took a moment to swallow. "No, it's not as good as back home, but it is not terrible."

"What where are you from again?" I asked.

"K'un-Lun," Danny replies. "You knew that, right? I told you that before."

I shrug, "I meet a lot of people in this line of work."

"Speaking of which…" Ava pulls out her phone and props it up as a video of me and Reagan plays.

"Who is that?" Danny asks.

"His girlfriend," Luke answers.

"Shut up, Luke," I warn.

"I know you can't make me." He challenges.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Immature," Ava comments.

"You know you love me!" I exclaim.

Ava rolls her eyes.

"That was a girl I saved from a falling building." I brag.

"Girlfriend." Luke coughs.

Danny smiles, but simply shakes his head.

Ava took her phone back and watched it for a moment. "Yah, sure. It's easy to tell she likes you. I don't know how you missed that."

"Girls love a man in a uniform," I inform her.

"Sure." Ava smiles. She digs through the bag and grabs a fortune cookie.

"Hey, Danny is this where you get all those quotes that make no sense?" She asks, holding it up to him.

Danny looks at it. "No, they are proverbs I learned during my studies in K'un-Lun. Mostly while learning the language. I would translate things, that's how I learned." He takes one out of the bag and studies it.

"Sure Fortune Cookie." I joke. "Sure…"

We all enjoy a good laugh at that.

I can't lie, this team isn't too bad. They've each got their problems and I am certain that they think I have mine, but I can't wait until Fury puts us out there as a team.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Looks like some technical difficulties are coming up. I am updating form a different computer than normal and it is really old so this looks like a new and fun adventure waiting to start. Anyway… This chapter… I didn't really know what I was thinking when I wrote it but here it is. I hope you all enjoy this part of the story. I plan to write Luke's chapter and maybe one more each.  
**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME**

**Reviewers:**

**Arrowshaft- I know my spelling is a nightmare some days, I have people who go in and read it for me and I use all the websites I can, but there is only so much that I caught. It is hard to keep everyone in character and I want to know how you think I did on Danny this time, it's different. Not so much on the team building side, but this chapter is more on him struggling within himself. In the comics one of the things Sam values a lot is Family and when he starts out the Nova gig he has to tell his mom before he leaves. So to Sam; family is important.**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- First things first; I am debating on names I am thinking maybe doing a name to go along with the "Next Generation" or I might go with something else. Still debating. This would take place before the events of Hope and Kai's stories. And Danny would be a major character. I've gotten a good part of it written out and I am hopping to have it up here in maybe a week or two. I don't know if I need three stories up here or not. Also if there is anything you might think would be interesting to add let me know. I'm glad you like my take on Sam and I also enjoyed writing a touch on Spiderman, he'll be coming back. Fury does notice everything. No point in trying to hide it.**

**IronFistRocks- Thanks for the reviews and they might as well be fourtunes.**

**Nova'sGirl- I didn't know that on the accent. I'm glad Issue 30 was good because I haven't read it yet… I don't go to the comic book store as much as I would like to… Anyway enjoy! **

**NyanWolf- Glad I added in the fortune cookie I was thinking about you when I did. Yes, Reagan is Nova'sGirl's OC, that part of the chapter was a request she left for me and she said that she has a few characters by that name. I coppied and pasted the title form the last chapter, but I did go in and fix it. I think I will use your analogy with maybe Ava. And now your favorite chapter: Danny. Enjoy!**

**TearDrop- Here it is a new update. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Danny  
**

* * *

Wolves howled.

The cold ate at me unforgiving.

A dragon breathed its fire everywhere.

People were suffering just beyond my sight.

"Get a grip," I yell at myself. I was crouched down in snow wrapped in a cloak and covered in blood. "None of this is real," I assure myself. "Not a word of it. It couldn't be."

"What makes you so sure?" The dragon had stopped its fire breathing and had come over to me.

"I just know," I reply.

"You know nothing. You are an unworthy impure outsider! You have nothing!" The dragon mocks me and I feel my muscles giving out.

"I may have nothing to lose but I have everything to prove and I have people who care for me!" I argue.

"You sound so certain. But you will still rip yourself to shreds living a lie." The dragon seems gentle and wise, not vicious and attacking.

"What lie?" I ask pain explodes all over my body.

"You know what lie." The dragon replies and with a mighty breath I am covered in flames, my skin burning and my consciousness was fading.

* * *

"Weapon."

"You can cut both ways."

"Focus more."

"Outsider."

"Unworthy."

"Deadly."

"Weak."

"Lier."

The words went through my head with each hit. Some of them had taunting voices that I couldn't identify. While others were the harsh judgments of my mentors. The last one was the dragon from my dream.

What was I joking the monks were kind to me, they helped me when I needed it, and they cared about me. But when it came to training I always was alone. I was expected to be the best. Nothing less than perfection.

Ka-Boom!

A loud exploding sound wakes me up from my trance.

The punching bag had fallen off the chain and had a gaping whole in the middle again.

"Focus Danny," I mutter racking my brain. I rub my head. "I'm in control. In control. Control." Each word weight on my shoulders goes away.

I hang up the fifth punching bag and take my stance hitting it strongly. "No, chi energy. Just me. Just Danny."

I had picked up the habit of talking to myself when I was alone. Not that it did anything, but I would sometimes hear Shoa-Loa buzzing inside of me as if responding.

The nervousness of not lashing out and hurting someone had built up over the past week or two. I locked myself away as much as I could.

Coulson had already decided I was just "anti-social". But in reality I was just scared. Scared of myself.

Was that my lie?

This was much harder than Aman said it would be.

The outside world is crazy.

I haven't done too much. I had held back from the team. Luke was the only one I had really talked to.

Ava and Sam, I had spoken to, but I hadn't told them anything personal. Besides the 'K'un-Lun' deal. And there was no way on earth I was going to willingly going to mention the whole "royal" deal or whatever it was.

Simply thinking about it made my head spin.

So when Ava asked me about teaching her something's about martial arts I agreed, I was happy for the distraction.

So Saturday came around and I was waiting in Court, warming up and go through the motions of a routine.

I threw my hand out in front of me and keeping a low stance I struck the air in front of me again. Straightening up I dodge two imaginary strikes against me. It was calm, just slowly going through each motion, giving each strike its own power

"Is that what you're going to show me?" Ava asks as she walks in.

I finish the set of punches and hold my hands level with me chest I lower my hands down until my arms are fully extended and as I do so I let out a breath.

"That would be a little advanced. I have seen you fight, you know some basics but not a whole lot." I point out as I walk over to her.

"Oh." She sighs.

"So first how about a stance?" I ask.

She nods.

I take a sturdy stance with my feet apart and knees bent.

"Alright." I nod. "Just copy what I do."

And with that the lesson begins.

* * *

After an hour, Ava is exhausted. We went through some moves and then we went through blocking, and after that some breathing techniques, and after that I decided to teach her a few strikes.

And then we sparred.

"Keep your arm's straight," I instruct. "You need to keep each attack strong."

"Ok." She says using the moves against me.

"Use your own moves also." I hint as she slices at me.

"Good, but you can do better." And with that I throw her to the ground.

"Do you want to call it a day? You seem tired." I observe.

"No, tell me about your longest fight." She insists.

"Fights do not normally last too long, training is something different," I explain taking a defensive stance.

"What do you win quickly?" She asks.

I get a small laugh in my throat. "Not always."

I hold up my hand for Ava to strike. As we go through the motions again.

* * *

I sat quietly on the low bench in my room quietly. Meditating peacefully. No, dragon. Just me.

What lie? What lie was I telling myself?

"You're troubled."

I open my eyes to see I was somewhere dark, I summoned my Chi for light. "Who…"

"Shoa-Loa, you have yet to speak with me, you are slower than your ancestors." The voice replies and the large dragon appears in my view. "We are now one, so you are going to have to get used to me talking to you every now and then."

I swallow. "Sorry?" I question uncertain.

"You do not seem to understand we are one, you cannot control me, but I do not control you. We are one in each other, for from this day on if you and I are to be separated then your human body would surely die without me inside of you."

"We co-exist?" I ask him worriedly.

"Yes, we share your human body, but you are much stronger than some of the other bodies that I have lived in the past. You are a strong vessel. You could be my final vessel too. You could truly be the Immortal Iron Fist."

"I doubt that," I mutter. I still can't see him. "I'm of earthly heritage."

"So was Orson Randall the Iron Fist you have proceeded. He lived to be very old. Well over a hundred years old, didn't look that way though."

I was standing now, my hand held above my head as I looked as far as I could. "Why do you hide yourself?"

"You are still young, I do not wish to scare you." He responds as I feel something behind me.

"I've seen you once then what difference does it make?" I challenge.

"Walk forward then."

I obey and after about a minute I am looking at the large beast that was laying down. It looked more like a dragon than I remembered.

"You look different," I comment.

"Yes, I suppose I do." He replies smoke comes from his nose.

"What lie have I been telling myself?"

"You believe your life can return to normal." He states simply.

"And it will."

"No, young dragon. It will not. This new life you have yet to fully see is your new life and this will be your new normal."

"So that's my lie? I keep denying what my life is from here on out?" I question him.

"Pretty much yes." I don't care for the response.

"So you and I are one?"

"Yes, that is true. And I advise you let me help you. I am old and wise, I am as much a part of you as you are now. Let me help you when you need help." He advises. "But until then…"

"How can I contact you if I were to need your help?" I ask cutting him off.

When I realized what I had done I quickly turned hot pink and looked at my feet.

"You do not realize I know what happens to you all day every day, I know what happens in your life. I will contact you. But if you were to need me, meditate create a mindscape where we can meet and I can stay, you have a balanced mind. So I suggest you use it. I don't like this dark abyss."

I bow politely. "Thank you."

"I will speak with you again soon young dragon. And from there we can begin your training."

And with that I feel myself one again my body and soul together.

I open my eyes and check the clock I had it had been three hours. I rub my eyes as I get up and stretch, tired. And ready to go to bed.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N:Wow okay, well hello everybody It's been quite a while since I updated this fanfiction and I am very sorry about that! I had about half of Luke's chapter written out on my computer and then computer problems happened so I lost it and had to rewrite everything. But, I got everything fixed up and this is one of my longest chapters ever reaching 2299 words. Um, I hope you enjoy this story in this chapter I've got some pretty good Danny and Luke friendship kind of thing going on.**

**NOTICE:  
****Okay so I am running low on ideas for a story. I'm probably going to wrap it up soon and finish it unless you guys want me to continue. If you want me to continue just let me know in the comments and it would be a great help if you could leave a suggestion for any of the characters. Any ideas are welcome remember this is before Spiderman joins the team and it will likely end with the first episode of the first season. Anything is welcome so please let me hear your ideas and see what you think. Thank you, my awesome readers!**

**Reviewers:**

**Arrowshaft- I'm glad my spelling is gotten better, I really do try. Thank you for the compliments for Danny's chapter. One of the things that bother me is people don't really treat him like he's an actual teenager. Mostly because of his background. But you know really he is. And his fears are pretty big, more of that this chapter. My idea of the dragon being able to communicate with Danny was mostly me I don't recall seeing it in any comics I've ever read. Thank you for reading and reviewing constantly please enjoy books chapter.**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- First answer your one last question at the end of your review; I was thinking maybe do a chapter 13, 14, 15, and 16. And then maybe do an epilogue with Spiderman in it. But, I would like to continue the story as long as somebody gives me ideas because I don't have anymore myself, or a lot more ideas at that. I'm glad you liked seeing Danny's in her struggles and what he has to deal with himself and the coexisting part with the dragon that was honestly something I love doing what you have something else inside of you talking. I am glad to see you reviewing on the story Neon, I think I will update that one later today. I was going to do the title something like maybe Our Generation: Aiko. But honestly I think Neon is a better name.**

**IronFistRocks- Thanks for reading and reviewing more cute, confused, and scared Danny in this chapter!**

**Nova'sGirl- It's okay if you don't know very much about Danny's backstory. It seems like not a lot of people do. It's fine if you don't usually understand chapters very well, but they're still there and you still like them so you know that's good! I didn't see that a lot of people like Reagan and they want to see some more of her so your "wink wink nudge nudge" I'm guessing it's going to be suggestions for more her. Thanks for reviewing can't wait for to hear more from you!**

**NyanWolf- It was really just a guess he kind of you know write Iron Fist fanfiction and then I saw a review on some other story a while back that you said he's your favorite character. But you know just a guess... That is one of the amazing things about fanfiction they just keep making keep falling in love with the characters. I'm glad you're super hyped for this chapter because there some pretty good Iron Fist action in it I think you would enjoy it. Enjoy the chapter!**

**TearDrop- I guess I should also apologize for being late. I've had computer troubles. Danny is a pretty mystic and also a little bit confusing character, but I'm glad you like the chapter even if you quite didn't understand everything in it. Please enjoy Luke's chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Luke  
**

* * *

I had almost lost track of how long we had been stuck as a team.

We had actually been coming together nicely.

But, with all things considered, sleep was a drug now. Any time you could rest we did. Fury made us wash the Helicarrier's deck yesterday as "training". I couldn't figure out what Sam did wrong to get us this punishment.

Ava was rather sour about it, and Sam was pretty bitter also. Danny just kept quiet.

"Luke, get up!" Ava yelled.

I groaned opening my eyes. I was in bed. The alarm clock next to me proclaimed it was 7:30 in the morning.

I sluggishly get out of bed and walk over to the door.

"What Ava?" I ask, rubbing my eyes as the light from the living area blinds me.

"We have training in a half-hour. Get ready."

I groan closing the door. What was today? Friday?

Great… Hand to Hand Combat day…

I slowly put on my uniform and walk out and take some pancakes from Sam. "Thanks for breakfast," I mutter as I look for the Orange Juice.

"OJ is already out Luke," Sam called, almost smugly.

I glared at him walking over and sat down.

"Who is ready for hand to hand combat today?" Ava asked happily.

"Ug, no thank you," Sam complained slouching in his chair. "I have powers for a reason. I don't need to be able to punch and kick people. I just blast them."

"And what about when your helmet is taken away?" I ask.

"Rocket Raccoon says I have a 'different' fighting style."

"In the worst possible way? Yes. That's why Fury keeps partnering you up with Danny." Ava explains. "Danny is likely the best out of all of us."

"I've just had more practice…" Danny pipes up quickly.

One of the first things I noticed about him is he's humble; doesn't brag, doesn't show off. And when we point something out like his skills he acts like they aren't as good as they actually are. It makes me wonder about him.

"Dude, take a compliment," I grumble, glaring at him.

He turns a quick shade of pink and picks up his glass. "Um, alright."

"Alright, let's get moving," Ava says, sliding on her mask.

I out on my shades, Sam his helmet, and Danny ties his mask on.

* * *

Fury's legendary training sessions last about 4-5 hours on a good day.

I had started out with Ava as my partner because she knew more than I did. She didn't have her amulet, but that didn't make her any less brutal. But her style still was weakened without her claws to cut with.

Sam and Danny were but as partners again, and I was happy I was stuck with Danny. He had nailed Sam for the eighth time by our break two hours in.

"Can we switch partners yet?" Sam complained.

"You look fine, stop whining." I point out looking him over. Danny had done minimal visible damage.

"I learned to fight cleanly." Danny piped up. "But I can leave a bruise if you want one…"

"Nope!" Sam said quickly. "I'm good!"

"I'll spar with Sam now if you guys want to trade out." Ava offers. "Luke hasn't sparred with Danny yet."

"And no offense or anything, I don't really want to," I add on.

"I can't hurt you," Danny says. "You have bulletproof skin."

"Still, I'm sure something in that ninja bag of tricks you got can hurt me."

"Yes, I could likely think of a way to temporally stop you if I really needed to." Danny smiles.

"Kids! Get back to work!" Coulson's voice called over the loud speaker.

We all groan as we walk back into the middle of the training room.

"This time things are going to be a little different. Partner up."

The floor moves and I look to Danny next to me. Even with the mask I could tell he wasn't used to this.

"Alright, get ready, go!"

Danny watched me, staying in his stance.

I took a deep breath…

And I threw a strong punch at him.

Danny, as I expected, jumped out of the way using the shifting ground to his advantage, jumping up on a higher platform.

I smirked and slammed my fists into the platform and Danny fell clumsily.

I quickly swung around to hit him, only to end up with him grabbing my hand and twisting it.

He swiftly had me on the ground, one hand on my shoulder and the other holding my wrist.

After a moment, he lets go.

"What was that?" I ask him getting to my feet.

"A wristlock and an armlock combination, perfect for holding an opponent down." He explains taking his stance again.

"You know that hurts right?"

"Yes." And with that he spins around and kicks my hand in the side, I hold steady and don't fall over, attempting to hit him once more.

Danny lets me get close to hitting him, but dodges out of the way. Flowing with the movements and allowing me to just keep swinging at him, and missing.

Danny flows with the movements. I can't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

Finally, I land a nice hit to his stomach and he falls to his knees.

He looked up to me his hands positioned behind him.

I smile happily.

That was my downfall. Thinking I had beaten him. I hadn't.

Danny smiles at me too, and the realization hits me a little too late as he sweeps his legs out and knocks me to the floor, swiftly standing up in the process.

"Never think you've won unless you are certain your opponent is finished." He instructs as he does some sort of round house to kick me in the head. I throw up my arms in time so he only hits my arms which I know hurt him more than it hurt me. I can see him slightly favoring his leg.

I smiled. Perfect. A weak point, finally.

I don't really know what I'm doing, but I try to get Danny unbalanced, which is actually pretty hard.

He's really sturdy and smart because he seems to figure out what I am doing.

He steers clear of most of my attacks.

That is until he's cornered.

"Give up?" I ask him.

He looks around at the flooring that had stopped moving and formed tall buildings.

"No," He replies.

I throw another punch to hit him, but instead I hit the wall seeing as he had jumped to the side last minute.

He grabbed my arm and pushed himself upward, grabbing my shoulders and flipping over me perfectly. I felt something like his hands, maybe, on my back. I spun around, and he was gone. "What are you a ninja?" I ask.

"I guess you could say that." He replies behind me. I spin around and he is gone.

"Ninja…" I mutter under my breath.

Suddenly I feel my legs get knocked out from under me again and I look up in time to barley get a glimpse of Danny running to where the floor had come up in big columns. Somewhere where he could easily get some cover.

I groan. Getting to my feet I brush myself off and take off running after Danny.

* * *

"I understand what Sam was complaining about the other day," I grumbled as we all came back to the living area and collapsed.

"See? It's not just me!" Sam outburst. "Danny's the problem."

"What?" Danny asked, walking over with a water bottle he had pulled out of the fridge.

"You are lethal." Sam deadpanned.

Danny turned hot red. His breathing quickened, not that I think Sam noticed, and he looked taken back. "No…"

"Danny it's part of the Iron Fist title. 'Immortal Weapon' you're supposed to be deadly. You know about all the people before to be called Iron Fist, right? They were all lethal." Ava pipes up; her knowledge of this kind of thing will always amaze me.

Danny's breathing harder now.

"Dude, are you ok?" Sam asks. "You look pale."

I glad I'm not the only one to notice.

"I just, I…" He stutters. "I need to go."

And with that he turns quickly on his heels to leave.

Once he is gone Ava sighs. "We probably offended him."

"How?" Sam asked.

"You've noticed how sensitive he is to this kind of thing right?" Ava asks.

I nod and Sam shrugs. "Just give him some time, if he doesn't come around by dinner we can talk to him."

* * *

I took a nice warm shower after we were done talking. Sam was pretty mad because I "used all the hot water" when really, there is enough to go around.

Sam and I played video games for a while. Ava was doing her school work. After a few hours, I also got started on my work. And an hour after that Coulson came in and unplugged the gaming system and threatened Sam with death if he didn't get his work done.

Dinner rolled around and Danny still hadn't come out of his room and we were all sitting quietly.

"Danny better get out here or I'll eat his dinner," Ava grumbled. "Who wants to go get him?" She looked us over.

"I don't want to get killed," Sam said quickly. "Luke?"

"He could still hurt me… But I'll go talk to him." I sigh in defeat and get up and go to Danny's room.

"Danny!" I knock on the door. "Dinner!"

No response.

"Hello? Man, you in there?"

Nothing.

"Danny?" I crack the door open. The lights were turned off and the only light came from the door and some candles.

Danny was sitting on a mat with the candles surrounding him.

I debate turn the lights on and settle for walking in and sitting in front of him.

He doesn't notice me. Not at first anyway, after a minute I am sure he knows I'm here, he's just being stubborn.

"Danny are you ok?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, Luke." He replies in such a monotone it takes me a moment to make sure this is still Danny.

"Dinner's ready if you want to eat." I offer.

"I'm not hungry."

"Did we offend you today?"

"No."

I roll my eyes. "Look at me and say that again."

Danny opens his eyes and blows out the candles, it's dark for a minute and I can't see anything. Then the lights turn on and I see Danny standing near the door.

"You guys did not completely offend me." He says honestly, his monotone gone.

"What was it?"

"I…" He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "There are things about me, that I'm not really comfortable telling you guys. This is sort of one of those things."

I don't say anything it's more than likely for the best.

"In K'un-Lun, my home, I am a weapon. I take orders and I obey them. Not much, I can do about it. The Iron Fist before me, he wasn't like that, and that created a lot of tension and problems. Everyone expects me to be so much better almost perfect, and I just can't!" Danny says frustrated. He had taken a seat on his bed. "I can't be what everyone expects me to be."

"What do they expect?"

"It's nothing." He lies. His eyes show he was thinking. "It's just, I don't like death. I've lost a lot of people; it feels like everyone I let myself get close to gets hurt. But, the legacy I carry is covered in bloodshed and I just… I don't like it… But there is nothing that I can do. Every Iron Fist before me, their sins are now for me to bear and me alone."

"You're a pacifist?" I guess.

"Yes, I know how to kill and I could, easily. And that scares me. I don't want anyone hurt." Danny looks down to his lap.

"Alright, well, Sam made dinner if you're hungry. I guess I'll leave you alone." I say getting up and getting ready to leave.

"No, I'll come and eat. Just because I can go without eating for a few days doesn't mean I should."

I feel my mouth turn up in a smirk. "You know we've all got our problems. So you and this? It's not that bad…" I trail off.

Danny smiles, "thanks." And with that he literally rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, I didn't know you knew how to do that!" I exclaim with sarcasm as we walk out into the main living space.

"Just because I was raised by Monks doesn't mean I'm not a teenager." He points out.

"Whoa! Hold the phone! You're actually a teenager?" Sam asks dramatically.

Danny glares at him while he fixes himself a plate. "As a matter of fact I am."

"Yah, you've still got childish qualities, Danny," Ava notes.

"Danny and childish, two words I never thought I would hear together." Sam burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Sam. Now I wouldn't feel bad." Danny said, with lighting speed he picked up a pencil that Ava had left and threw it at Sam point first sticking into the wall.

Yeah, I think we're coming together just nicely…

I think we will be ok…

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas**

**A/N: Ok I have now reason for this being so late. Um, I would like to thank ****ArtemisBAMF1218 for this idea. This section I put up here already adds like 5,000 words (ok, not that many). So um, here it is. Enjoy! Read! Review!  
**

**Reviewers:**

**Arrowshaft- Thank you for the review! I am very happy to know that this is your favorite story for USM. I like your idea about stopping a villain and having some bonding moments before the last chapter, which will probably involves Spiderman. You mentioned Nova in your review and I'd be happy to tell you that Nova will be appearing in this chapter. I love your ideas and I may have to use them later down the road thank you! Please read review and enjoy!**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I am so so sorry for keeping you waiting seeing as that was the last sentence in your review. I guess I will go on and continue as it is a little soon to be over and I'll a lot of people really love the story. I'm glad you liked the chapter with the Luke and Danny bonding in the fight scene it is depressing that Danny was trying to be a weapon even Alicia still a teenager trying figure things out I his life. Danny is my favorite character so his chapters are easy and I can write feels for him easier and I can for the other ones. So that is one of the reasons this took so long. I took your review of idea about Ava with her dad being a police man and her being firearms and I hope like what I did with that. Please let me know about how you feel on the flashbacks integrated with the story, I think I may do that again for the rest of the boys. And I love the rest your ideas and I may have to use them later thank you so much and if you have any more ideas please make sure to leave them! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Cheshire Kitty- Yup team bonding time this is pretty much what all the story is and I'm very glad you started reading it I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave more reviews!**

**IronFistRocks- Yes,he is a teenager. And yes, he is childish. And yes, he is cute. And of course he's a ninja! Batman versus Iron Fist that is an amazing idea! I can't wait to see what I can do with it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy his chapter.**

**Kayla DeLana- If you have any good ideas with Deadpool I would love to hear them and I may use them. Other than that I really don't think he will be showing up. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Nova'sGirl- I am glad you loved it! I know what you are going to say for suggestions and if you have any idea about how I could put her back into the story about to hear about it because I really don't have any ideas at the moment. I know, I know, stink at updating and I am so sorry! But please enjoy this chapter, Sam does have a pretty big role! Enjoy!**

**NyanWolf- Hand-to-hand combat. Oh yeah! Danny is probably the ultimate fighter on the team best I hand-to-hand combat and it is true the only thing we love more than our favorite characters fighting is our favorite characters almost dying! Keywords there are almost. We don't actually like it when they die. I am glad you think every chapter is your favorite, that means I'm doing a good job. And also I remember sending you the links to some other stories and I got to say, you and I've got pretty good taste. I hope this chapter continues to make your day and I hope you enjoy the other chapters that I'm posting today also!**

**TearDrop- You have no excuse for reviewing late, you said that, I get it. But, I honestly have no excuse for posting this chapter so late! So for that I am so sorry. I'm glad you enjoyed the team's reactions to Danny being a teenager. He really is so innocent and corrupt in a world that's like ours. I guess that's what being in K'un-Lun for 10 years did to him. So yes I do know what you mean. I hope you enjoy this chapter for Danny's sure to come!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ava**

* * *

Slice.

Kick.

Dodge.

Turn.

Scratch.

That had become my life.

Training was mentality and physically draining. Outside of our normal 28 hours a week of "Team Training", we had to add another 14 hours a week of our own time to train.

I think Danny and I are the only ones not falling behind.

I just can't stand to fall behind, and Danny had nothing better to do and was likely used to it. Intense training and stuff like that.

Do the math and if you sleep and rest a good part of the day and split up your training evenly. You get left with about 6 hours of free time each day, and that's when we have to do our schoolwork too.

Life stinks right now.

Not even my favorite romance novels could help me.

But the quiet was nice. It was Saturday, so we didn't have to do any schoolwork. We had our training in the morning, and then the boys left to go do "something fun" according to Sam. So that left me to the whole living area. Nice and quiet.

It didn't last long, fifteen pages later the boys walking in, covered in bruises and irritated.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Sam thought this thing he called 'paintball' would be something fun to drag me and Luke into." Danny glared at Sam, holding his arm likely hurt it.

"You really went to go shoot guns without me. Sam! I can nail a moving target about a hundred yards away!" I was sitting up now.

"Yah, well these two can't fire a gun to save their lives," Sam complained.

"I have never held a gun before," Danny commented.

"And I have never needed to," Luke adds.

"Honestly Sam! You just left me here?" I growl.

"Ava, I didn't think you would be into that kind of stuff."

"What do you think I am? Some sappy girly-girl who sits around thinking about boys all day?"

"Ava you are reading a romance novel?" Danny asked quietly.

"Not the point!" I almost yell and he raises an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up," Luke says dismissing himself.

"I think I will go as well," Danny says in his quiet and peaceful way. "I need to meditate."

"Well, I think that you owe me," I inform Sam, "Let's go."

* * *

_I was sitting on my bed reading on of my books. My pink room covered in posters._

_I am six. Sitting on my bed reading a book. My brother's were off who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what. Awilda was doing her school work. She was smart like me. That's what daddy said._

_"Ava." A voice knocks on the door. My ears twitch slightly. Dad!_

_I throw down my book and run to the door swinging it open. I take one quick look at Dad and smiled. I quickly hug him around the legs._

_"How old are you now, Ava?" he asks me._

_I look at him. "I'm seven," I reply._

_I was seven._

_"Already?" Dad looks at me worried._

_I pull out of the hug and nod._

_"Get your shoes on and get in the car." He says in a commanding voice. He is a police officer. He is very good at being commanding._

_"Why?" I ask quickly._

_"Because there is something we need to go do." He replies walking away heading to the car._

* * *

I walked into my room and Sam followed. I walked over to my desk and opened a drawer; I dig through it and pull out a black and official looking case, which is very small and sleek looking.

I lay it on the desk and open it; I pull out the gun and show it to Sam.

"What in the world?" He exclaims. "Why do you have a gun?"

I sigh deeply. I look into the case and slowly pick up my Dad's badge. I grip it tightly and show it to Sam. "My dad was a cop."

Sam looks at it. "You said was, is he retired…?"

"Never tick off the girl holding the gun," I growl at him.

"Ok, sorry!" He holds his hands up.

I place the badge back in its spot with a stack of papers, clipping from the Newspaper about my dad, the white tiger, and the report that stated my dad had been injured on the job, that was a week before Kraven got him, and he was killed.

"This is a Glock 20 gun, 10mm ammo. Used by police and FBI. One of the most powerful little things you can have." I explain, taking my mind off the hurt. "Police use them a lot. And this was my dad's he gave it to me when I was little and his unit got new guns."

"So you're going to show me how to shoot? Do I get to fire that baby?" Sam asks, looking at the gun.

"No, I don't think so."

"Ok, real question. Does Fury know about this?"

"Yes, I had to do paperwork to keep it here. My sister knows about this also. She doesn't like me keeping it, but I do."

Sam watches me. He looks like he wants to say something be he doesn't.

I grab the gun's holster and strap it onto my upper leg right where I can reach it.

Most people just put it in the back of their pants on safety mode, dad never let me, he made me use the strap and I still do.

* * *

_"Ok, Ava," Dad said. "Steady."_

_We had gotten in the car and he had driven us to the police station._

_We waved hello to some other officers, they knew me from different out of work events, in a small town it's not too hard to not know people._

_We had gone into the indoor shooting range. We had safety glasses and ear buds in. "And you pull the trigger…"_

_I pulled it fast._

_And the gun fired loudly._

_I didn't see it, but I looked at the human shaped cut out that I used. There was a hole in the shoulder._

_"Good job Ava!" Dad smiled, he looked so happy._

_"Try again on your own, make sure to aim."_

_I obeyed. I line it up and pulled the trigger in what felt like slow motion._

_We can't really see it from where we are, so Dad hits a switch which brings it closer to us. And we search for it, of course, we skipped the middle, we didn't expect it to hit near the heart or anything. "Ava would you look at that." Dad traced a finger in the hole. It was perfectly in the middle. "Right in the heart."_

_"But that would kill someone!" I exclaim._

_"That's why we aren't shooting at people," Dad says putting a shoulder on my hand. "You're a good shot; I don't think either of your brother's were that good on their first try."_

_"What about Awilda?" I asked._

_"I hardly got her to shoot the gun twice; she was good, but not as good as you."_

_I was so happy at that, I was the best._

* * *

"Ok, Sam, grab a gun," I instruct as we entered the training area for regular SHIELD agents.

Sam looked at the ones laid out and randomly picked out up. "This good?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrug.

We grab headphones and safety glasses as we enter the room. I activate two targets and bring them close.

"You want to go first?" I ask Sam.

"Why not?" He complains.

"Call 'em," I tell him leaning on the back wall.

"Call what?"

"Where you're going to hit," I explain, "So we know if you are any good. Shoot 5."

Sam obeys.

"Right Shoulder."

Bang!

"Head."

Bang!

"Stomach."

Bang!

"Left arm."

Bang!

"Heart."

Bang!

He stops and I move the target close up.

He had hit the right shoulder like he called and had hardly got the top of the head.

And I guess I could give him the stomach shot.

"Three out of five," I say aloud. "Not too bad."

I put my glasses back on and pull out the Glock 20 and take the safety off. "Watch and learn."

I call the same things as Sam; the right shoulder, the head, stomach, left arm, and heart.

We pull the dummy closer. I had gotten all three unless you want to be picky and say that I got the left side more than the right arm.

"Four out of five." Sam counts.

"If you want to be a nit-pick about it," I grumble.

I turn around quickly and fire the gun at a target that some new agent had just set up. "I'm still better than you, got that one right in the heart."

Sam makes a face.

"Best two out of three." He says, playfully.

I agree setting up more dummies.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: When I wrote this I said I was done and then wrote another page. It happens. Um… I better get to the reviews and knock them out. Not much to say except I would like to personally thank IronFistRocks for the inspiration for this chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- no problem on the ideas. I am looking to finish this story on ideas. And yes I loved the line from Danny. He is cute and innocent. I hope you enjoy Danny in this chapter because you get a feel of the burden you mentioned. I wanted to do the love triangle thing a little but I want this story to stay on the four of the team. I plan on continuing the flashbacks and went in and added the italics. And yes, I did my research with guns. I plan on doing some team bonding coming up. And I like your ideas, I may use some.**

**Baconkatz- I thanks for reading and reviewing! I will see if I can use your suggestion, I hope you continue to read and review. Enjoy!**

**Guest- Thanks for reading and reviwing! More flashbacks to come! Enjoy!**

**IronFistRocks- I agree with you on that. And I took one of your suggestions form a chapter or two ago, I hope you enjoy how I did it.**

**Nova'sGirl-I enjoy the sibling feel of their relationship also and there is a touch of that in this chapter. Yes, this chapter is Sam's but I do not think I am going to do a love triangle because I want this story to focus on them as a team. Enjoy this chapter!**

**NyanWolf- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! I am glad the flashbacks have been such a hit. And I am glad you think this story is great. I'm not sure how I made Ava that entertaining but I write things like I imagine them and I imagine a lot. Idk if that made since. Anyway loved Traitor, enjoy!**

**TearDrop- I am not doing a love triangle because I want this story to stay on the four of the team. I don't know how many more chapters this story will get but keep reading and as always submit ideas! This chapter has a lot on the team family dynamics and I hope you enjoy! I can sort of see what you mean when you compare Sam to Robin. Good comparison. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sam  
**

* * *

_Dad walked into the house carrying a large cardboard box. "Well, this should be the last of them." He smiled at me._

_I was sitting on the couch and watching all the boxes. "Wow, you have a lot of these."_

_"I know." Dad says ruffling my hair. "But these superheroes don't compare to the real deal._

_"Dad, you aren't a superhero." I inform my dad carefully._

_"Really? When I was a Nova we didn't take this kind of…"_

_"Watch your language!" Mom yells before Dad can finish._

_"Any way Sam…" Dad begins. 'My favorite growing up was Martian Man Hunter."_

_"I like, Batman!" I exclaim quickly opening a box._

_Dad sighs, "what kid doesn't?"_

_"Batman is cool dad; he has a gadget for everything! In a utility belt!" I exclaim picking up a book._

_"You can't be that prepared for everything." Dad points out. "It's unrealistic!"_

_"No, it's not!"_

_"When I was a Nova, you took what was coming at you unprepared and you went blasting until the bad guys were dead, gone, or not getting back up!" Dad explains as if we were in a comic book, his voice dark and spooky._

_"Jesse! Don't give him nightmares!"_

_"I'm not Four anymore mom!" I shout back. "I'm seven!"_

_"You'll still get nightmares." Mom says walking into the living room. "And when you do, because you will, I don't want to be woken up at three in the morning so you can go crying to your dad."_

_"Fine by me." Dad says. He picks up a Martian Man Hunter comic and opens it._

_Mom makes a face and goes back into the kitchen._

* * *

I had learned to appreciate my dad's comics a lot.

"Sam! Get all these comics off the coffee table. Other people live here too!" Ava shouts at me from the kitchen where she was doing the dishes. "But them is a box of something."

I had sent the better half of my morning reading my dad's old comics. There were two big brown boxes sitting next to me on the floor half full and there were about 3 dozen comics spread out on the table.

"Ava, Sam's reading and being quiet. Stop complaining." Luke calls back. He was sitting on a different couch and was flipping channels.

"Hey!" I shout at him in protest.

"What are you reading Sam?" Luke asks.

I show him the cover. "Martian Man Hunter. My dad's favorite. Personally I think I am starting to like the Green Lanterns as my favorite though because of how much it reminds me over the Nova Corps."

"Uh-huh." Luke says turning back to the TV.

"I kind of wish they were real, it would be so cool to see their powers in real life."

"Well we've got the next best thing. LMDs." Ava says absent mindedly.

My face lights up. "Who's turn is it to lead team training today?" I ask with a wide smile.

Ava face-palms. "You."

"Then I know what we are doing today!" I announce, we are fighting Comic book heroes!"

"That's completely stupid." Ava says, looking at me like I lost my mind.

"No it's not." I inform it. "It will be fun."

"Well, go get Danny and we'll try it out." Ava grumbles. She looked over to Danny's room, the door was shut and so was the window.

"Fine." I grumble. Walking over and knocking.

When I don't get a response I open the door.  
Danny's room was a mess, despite all odds and what you would think, he wasn't a neat freak.

I walked in slowly and flicked on the lights. On his bed were some books, his computer was on its screen-saver, many other things were scattered across his room.

Danny was sitting on his rolled out mat sitting perfectly still, just moving with each breath. Around him a few small golden pot thinks that had spoke coming out of them.

I don't know what kind of urge came over me, but I picked up one of his textbooks off his bed.

I learned the hard way not to touch any book that I could read after he nearly killed me after I touched this book that he called "The Book of the Iron Fist." He was mad because it is apparently a few thousand years old, and artifact, and his only connection to his legacy.

I kind of understood that. The helmet is the only connection I have to connect me to my dad.

But his constant need to be locked away and meditate was annoying. That part of him I don't think any of us understood.

I took his textbook and held it above my head dropping it.

It hit the ground with a large thud. And in a blur, I was pinned against the wall.

Danny was standing up and looking at me annoyed. I looked to see what held me on the wall and there were four perfectly aimed throwing knives.

"What do you want, Sam?" Danny asked. Coming over to the wall and pulling out the daggers.

"Time for team training! It's my turn to lead, and we are going to fight comic book heroes." I explain to him as he places the throwing knives on his desk. "Why do you have those things anyway?"

He shrugs. "Luke and Ava agreed to that idea already?"

"Yes."

He sighs leading me out and turning off the light. "What kind of heroes?"

I shrug. "We'll find out."

* * *

So maybe this wasn't my best ideas ever.

The four heroes I had picked were Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, and Martian Man Hunter.

Ava had quickly taken Wonder Woman and was doing fine.

Luke took Superman.

And I flew after Martian Man Hunter. Leaving Danny with Batman.

Our mistake was we were all trying to fight separately, which happens when the numbers turn out like they did.

Also, another problem was that no one knew their comics. Only me. And of course, these weren't as good as in my comics, but it was something.

Ava was handling Wonder Woman fine. She had her's attempting hand to hand combat, which Ava had improved at.

Luke was handling Superman's strength just fine. He was going to be fine. But the heat vision and other little things were getting the Luke and making him mad.

Martian Man Hunter was cool. He shape shifted a lot and was able to fly, but his Martian telepathy couldn't be simulated.

And Danny was hard to read, but he and Batman hadn't gotten really anywhere.

I look for the flying alien behind me. I blast at him over and over again.

Weeknesses…

Fire.

Um, maybe my blasts will work?

I turn around and blast him with full force. I get close, but maybe a Supernova move.

I fly far ahead of him and get ready for a Supernova blast. I start building up the Nova force and right as Martian Man Hunter grabs at me I release it. When it stops I fall to the ground a little before catching myself and flying to check on the others.

Ava had finished off Wonder Woman and was tiring to catch her breath. A destroyed LMD was next to her on the ground.

Luke was just about fished and Danny had disappeared, which was weird because there was very little cover in the room besides some high platforms.  
Luke eventually finished off Superman when Danny reappeared.

He came by use running quickly and took a sharp turn, ducking behind a platform once more, his LMD chasing after him.

"Well, I guess he is Batman." Luke sighs crossing his arms. "Should we help him?"

"What does him being Batman have to do with anything?" Ava asked. "And also, Danny can handle himself."

"Ava." I land next to her and put my hands on her shoulder. "Sweetie, he's Batman. He never loses. And you know why? Because he is Batman!" I say like I am talking to Kaelynn.

Ava smacks me in response.

We wait for a minute. And then right as we were thinking something had happened, we heard something that sounded like snapping metal and short circuiting.

"Um, what was that?" Luke asks. His golden flame comes from behind a pillar and we slowly and carefully walk over to see Danny fighting, or more destroying, his LMD.

His eyes seemed to glow under his mask. At least the eye plates were yellow.

His LMD still looked like Batman as he swung. Finally he hit it dead center with his power.

There was an explosion and we were all thrown backwards.

When we recovered we all looked at Danny.

He was kneeling down on the ground panting. Scrap metal was all over the place.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." I said softly. "Danny you ok?"

Danny stood and brushed himself off. "I'm fine Sam."

"What happened?" Ava asked.

"I, I can sometimes lose myself in a fight. I just kind of… it's hard to explain, but it's hard to come out of." He said. That couldn't have been the whole truth, something was behind it.

"Well, I'm sorry, Danny." I apologize. "I was leading and I should have done something."

"Sam, there's nothing you could have done." Danny says. "I have to learn to control my powers. It's constant work."

We all look at each other knowing the feeling of the endless restraint, some more than others.

"You know we're here for you, right?" Ava asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I know."

"Well, good." I smile.

"If you'll excuse me; I need to go meditate." Danny says, walking off quickly.

I watch him leave. We still, after a few weeks, haven't really come together like Fury wants. It almost feels like we are trying to keep our distances….

* * *

_"Jesse, no puedes ir volando como Nova! Usted tiene una responsabilidad en este mundo! En la Tierra! Tienes que Sam y Kaelynn !" Mom shouts._

_I was tucked into bed and watching the light from the hallway under my door._

_"Eva , será tan sólo un par de noches , Rocket dice que están en Júpiter. Eva , yo no quiero que conseguir más cerca de la tierra!" Dad replies in butchered Spanish._

_"Lo sé, es sólo que me hizo una promesa no más Nova." Mom replies._

_Ug! Why don't I know any Spanish?_

_"Te amo." Dad says._

_"Cuidate."_

* * *

And with that the door opens and shuts. I hear it in my room and after that there is only quiet.

I sigh deeply, pulling my blankets over my head. We were falling apart as a family. That's what it felt like; Dad was always off doing who-knows-what.

That's what I felt anyway.

That night I couldn't sleep.

I felt guilty.

I sighed. There was no way I was going to get any sleep until I knew for a fact Danny was ok.

I opened my door and saw Danny was on the couch mediating.

He does that a lot; it can't possibly be that good for you!

I walk over and stand in front of him.

"Sam, I'm fine. Go to bed." Danny mutters with his eyes closed. "My powers act up, it happens. Nothing to be worried about."

"Except didn't your powers come from a dragon?" I ask him.

He sighs opening his eyes. "In K'un-Lun being the Iron Fist is an honor. I would not have been chosen if I wasn't able to handle it. Shoa-Loa would have killed me otherwise."

"So you're certain you're ok?" I ask.

Danny looks at me and I almost fall backwards. His eyes are hard and seem to be looking deep into my soul.

He closes his eyes and sighs. "Family trouble growing up? Parents maybe?" He guesses.

"That's one way to put it." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. Wait. "How did you guess that?" I asked angrily.

"I can read people by the way they act. You're worried about us not coming together to be the team Fury wants out of us." Danny explains. "I can see it in you, don't worry Sam. What's happening so far is expected. Fury took four strangers and threw them together. This will take time."

"If you say so." I sigh, relieved he is ok. "Well, um I'll let you meditate. You do it too much, but you know what, have fun sitting around doing nothing!"

Danny scoffs behind me as I walk into my room. "There's more to it."

I jump on my bed childishly and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Going to write this before the reviews this time so I don't make is short thinking that I wrote too much in response to you guys. Um, I really loved writing this chapter. I mean, it's Danny and I really love the character. And it is pretty long, 2279 words (Just the story). It looks to be with my busy life that this story will be getting an every other week update schedule. I'm trying to update on a schedule now. And also I am having a hard time coming up with ideas. I am taking suggestions but no one has any for Luke. So um, anything guys! Just throw them out there! Also I had some pretty cool ideas for a sequel. So when this is done, there will be more. So let me know what you think about that idea. So, that's enough from me. ENJOY THIS CHPATER!**

**Reviewers:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Thanks for the review! Danny is a ninja, it's pretty cool. Defeating the LMDs would have been easier than the real deal, because the LMDs could only do so much. They are machines. I also like how Danny does have extreme training. And he can read people two. It, to me, would most defiantly be a part of his training. If you've ever read the Nova comics with Sam Alexander, you know it's true, she does worry. It is true even after 14-15 chapters they are still not as close as they are in the show, but it takes time.**

**Baconkatz- Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter.**

**BookLuv- Thanks I am glad to have you review! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest- I am learning Spanish myself. I used Google to translate and I also have a friend who fluently speaks Spanish so I got some help from her to. Thank you for reading. I enjoy taking my time with this. It's hard to not rush it but I think they are going to start getting closer within the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

**Nova'sGirl- Here's the update. Enjoy!**

**NyanWolf – Hhhhheeeeeeyyyyy! Sorry, I needed that. You just watched Guardians of the Galaxy for the first time? Well, better late than never. It's really good! They are going to get their own show on Disney XD if I am getting all my news correctly, supposed to be this year. I am looking forward to it. I enjoyed letting Danny lash out and totally wreck Batman. And I had a blast having Sam use the "Because He's Batman!" line. I wouldn't be laughing if you touched the book of the Iron Fist, but Sam is still alive, so things are ok. It's not completely practical in our world to be trained in traditional weapons, but the team could really appreciate it more. Thanks for reading and enjoy. I know you will love this chapter.**

**TearDrop- Thanks. I am a DC fan. One of my favorites is Martian Man Hunter. I really like him. I had a blast having Sam say the batman line. It was so much fun! It is true Sam seems to have more personality in Fanfics than in the show. I mean… yah… I am happy you enjoyed the flashbacks. I really loved writing these for Danny. Their relastionship is pretty good actually. And at least Jesse Alexander is tecnally alive. Not everyone on the team has family left.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Danny**

* * *

_"Get up, Snowflake!"_

_I moaned, weakly pushed myself off the dirt ground of the arena. My everything hurts. I slowly make my way to my feet and hardly dodged another oncoming attack from Scorpion. Ever if we were friends, he was still brutal when we trained._

_He didn't disagree with the monks for keeping me around, but he didn't think I needed to be trained to fight._

_I don't blame him, I'm not great. _

_I stepped to the side fast enough to get out of the way as Scorpion tripped and fell face first in the dirt. I would have never guessed seven year-olds had the capacity to be taught some of the martial arts methods that we were supposed to be practicing._

_I smiled mostly pleased with myself._

_Scorpion came back. Throwing punches wildly. He was attempting to hurt me; I knew this, only for most of his strikes to reach air._

_Most people here want to hurt me. Want me to quit. A lot of people want me dead for being an outworlder._

_Get rid of me… They know things about me that I don't… That's how it feels anyway…_

_This is really tiring. I stepped back and to the side over and over again._

_For a split second my gaze shot over to the monk watching us. His face says nothing._

_I turn back to my opponent. He growls lowly in his throat. And does a roundhouse kick, landing it hard in my side._

_I fall once more to the ground and I feel his foot heavily on my back._

_"Let Daniel go, he is defeated." The monk announces._

_I sigh as the weight goes away._

_"Daniel, if you hope to survive you should quit training." His quiet voice warns me._

_I hear everyone leave as I sit up and dust myself off._

_And enjoying the quiet after the storm, even if I was covered in dirt._

* * *

The worst part of being a… a weapon, I guess you could say. Yes, that's what I am.

A weapon.

I am a blade that can cut both ways. People I care about get hurt… I'm a weapon.

The worst part of it all is the training; I learned the hard way once when I was sick. Skipping even one day of training will throw you completely off, it makes every motion you do seem to lose an edge. That feeling of perfection.

One day off and you lose it. You lose that feeling of perfection. Efficiently, power, strength.

One day is all it takes and it goes away.

I can't afford that, Shoa-Loa told me that.

He had spoken to me many times following out first encounter. He knows so many hidden techniques, so many things I didn't know.

Aikido was always one of the martial arts I had been fonder of. I also enjoyed Judo.

So that was today's practice. Aikido.

I was in a gym, smaller than the court, and nicer, there were punching bag, mats, and other things that could be used in physical training.

I slowly and carefully go through each motion, for some reason my mind wanders back to the past.

Funny to think I was the complete worst in my class, and now…

I was within a year away from competing to become King of K'un-Lun. The idea had begun to grow on me.

'Focus! Focus! Focus! Young Dragon! Please Focus!' A loud and commanding voice floods my ears I can't hear myself anymore. 'Reflect on the past when you meditate. Your form it terrible! Sloppy!'

When Shoa-Loa talks to me it blacks out my senses a little bit. When my vision returned I found I was kneeling on the ground.

"Ok, Danny, focus…" I mutter to myself getting to my feet and hitting the punching bag once more.

After a few more hours of personal training I decide to call it a day and I go to finally meditate on the past, allow the memories to flow.

* * *

_"Hello, Daniel."_

_I had gone to one of the sitting areas in the monastery after my fight. I had picked one of the ones that was rarely used, and was taking an attempt at meditation. I hadn't been very good at it._

_"Hello Master Kung." I reply without opening my eyes._

_"Are you alright? I heard about your sparring match." He says I feel him sit next to me._

_I open my eyes and look myself over. "It's just some scars and bruises. They should go away in time."_

_"They should heal easily, shouldn't they?" He asks me. "But if this keeps up, at this rate, especially, I will have you in the infirmary. This isn't healthy, understand?"_

_"They should heal easily. And, yes, I understand."_

_"Were you meditating?"_

_"Um, no, not really. I don't think so." I mutter quietly._

_One of his large hands rests itself on my shoulder. "You do feel really stressed. Is something bothering you?"_

_"I don't belong here." I say to quietly for my teacher to hear._

_"What?"_

_"I don't belong here." I repeat._

_"Yes, you do." Master Kung says quickly._

_"Why do you and all the monks keep saying that?" I asked annoying a hand running through my blond hair. "Just look at me!"_

_He gets off the couch and bends down right in front of me. "Look at me, Daniel." He says sternly. "K'un-Lun is filled with things you don't understand. There are wonders here beyond your imagination. If you are here, there has to be a reason. Even if no one else sees it."_

_"What is that reason?" I ask, quietly, my green eyes wide._

_He looks at me sadly almost. "You are here to do great things! Things written about in the stars and by our ancestors. You are important to K'un-Lun. Even if you don't understand it now, you will one day, things will make sense. You will figure it out."_

_"Why can I figure it out now, or anyone tell me?" I complain._

_"That would be too easy now, would it not?" He says getting up to leave. "Continue working on your meditation. I will see you tonight after dinner for your lessons."_

* * *

Master Kung had been right, I guess. I had to figure it all out, who I was going to become. And I had it decided now, I was going to become dedicated to my roles in K'un-Lun and do my best.

I wouldn't dwell on the past, but use my wisdom and experiences to help others.

My only hope was things would work out.

Sam was right to worry about us. We've all be together a while, a month or two maybe.

We don't trust each other fully no matter what we do.

I know the feeling of just being thrown into things and told to "figure it out." That was my life in K'un-Lun.

"Danny, what are you thinking about?" A voice makes me jump. I was sitting on a bar stool, staring at the wall stirring a cup of tea I had made myself.

"K'un-Lun." I reply. I see Ava had walked into the kitchen and was looking in the fridge.

"Oh, what about K'un-Lun?" Ava asked, curiosity filled her voice.

"I was just thinking about it in general, mostly about growing up there." I reply slowly.

"That must've been really interesting." She said. "I've always wondered what it would be like to go live somewhere else, like in another dimension. My family moved around a lot before, but we really never went anywhere exotic."

"And you think K'un-Lun is exotic?" I ask her with a smile.

"Well, I've never been there, you tell me." She replies.

"It's, different... I do not know how to explain."Is all I can manage. "I was thinking about growing up, how everything just didn't make sense."

"Oh,"Ava suddenly looks like she shouldn't of said anything, she kind of looked sad.

"It's fine. Really, I don't mind talking about it, if you want to know." I tell her calmly stirring at my tea once more. It was very watery, nothing like I was used to.

"Okay, if you say it's fine. What didn't make sense?" She asks, sitting next to me.

"Why everyone seemed to know something about me that I didn't. There've been prophecies about me for years before I showed up there, they were waiting on me. Of course, you never told me what these prophecies were."

"Do you know now?" She asked.

"Yes." I say it almost too quickly. "I know."

"I'm guessing those are more personal..." Ava says getting up. "You don't have to tell me, it honestly sounds personal."

"Thanks for listening, Ava." I say my voice sounds distant and dark in my ears.

* * *

_"Daniel?" A voice asked as there was a knocking at my door._

_I had just turned 16 not too long ago and finally going back to my normal life._

_After facing the dragon, the healers had insisted I rest for some time, which was nice._

_But, now, thighs were finally back to normal._

_I looked up from the desk where I was working on my school work._

_I stood up from the low desk and walked in two easy strides to the door. My room was small but it did not bother me._

_I opened the door and looked at the monk standing there. I was a good head taller than him._

_I bow quickly. "Is everything alright, Master?"I ask quickly._

_"Yes, Daniel. But, the council wishes to speak to you, considering the gates will be opening in a month, it is a matter of great urgency." He says, his voice is warm and gentle. I always liked that about the monks._

_"Am I in trouble?" I question, I slip on my shoes and walk out of my room and close the door behind me._

_"No, not at all." He says simply, it doesn't make me feel any better. The council ran K'un-Lun. And normally if they wished to speak with you, you had done something wrong. They had only ever spoke with me twice, once when I arrived, to decide what to do with me, and when I was given the honor of Iron Fist._

_He monk speeds up, jerking me from my thoughts. "Quickly now, Daniel, it is best not to keep them waiting."_

_"Yes, Master." I nod, also speeding up._

_We arrived in the throne room of the palace nit much later. The council all in their seats._

_The monk who had brought me here was gone, leaving me to stand before the council alone._

_I bowed and sat down in the middle of the room on my knees._

_"Raise up, Daniel." The Yu-Ti said, his voice was empty. "There is no need for such formalities. You are here to be I formed, not scolded."_

_"I am sorry, what?" I ask confused. I slowly get to my feet._

_"Daniel, you will be staying in the outside world for only a year. Then you will be returning here." Lei Kung spoke, officially._

_"Why?" I ask, before I can stop myself._

_"There are some things you do not know, and all will be revealed to you in time. But, this we must tell you, now. You are the heir to the throne of K'un-Lun. You will return to become our king; King Daniel." Lei Kung spoke again._

_My breathing quickened. I'm hardly 16 what do I know about being king? "Um, could you... What? That's..." I stutter. Stumbling in attempts to find the words._

_"All hail the king, King Daniel." A monk announces, I couldn't figure out who._

_Everyone rose up from their seats and knelt down on one knee heads all bowed._

_I finally found my voice after a moment of swallowing my nerves. "This can't be. I'm an outsider."_

_"We understand this is a lot of information for you. In a year, you will return to compete for the throne of K'un-Lun against Scorpion, for if you do not, he is next in line. And K'un-Lun would fall." Lei Kung spoke, he had risen to his feet and walked up to me. He held out I. His hands five large scrolls. "These scrolls contain all the information you will need. These shall explain everything."_

_I looked down at them and took them slowly, they were heavy._

_I took a deep breath and took them._

_"Daniel, up you look weak." Lei Kung said quietly to me. So no one could hear. "Do you feel well?"_

_"I'm sorry." I apologize. "I'm just thinking... This is... a lot."_

_"Yes we understand. We didn't want to spring this on you, we had no choice. You needed to know."_

* * *

I shot up in my bed, those words ringing in my head.

"Danny!" My door opened and Ava popped her head in through the crack. "Are you ok? It sounded like you were yelling."

I blink. Why was that my nightmare? My biggest fear? Why am I scared of being king?

I take some deep breaths to calm myself down. "It was just a dream." I tell her, honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, it was just a dream."

She looks me over and leaves. I wait a moment to hear her go into her own room before I throw off the blankets and light some candles.

I pull out my old satchel from my dresser and out of it I pull a scroll.

I open it up. My tired eyes scan the words.

This was the prophecy, my destiny. This is what I was going to do with my life; who I was going to become.

I'm going to become king, and I am going to get it right.

I can't let K'un-Lun fall.

I have to do this.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done. Can't believe it took so long! Over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for the support! The story is continuing on, Luke's Chapter. I hope you enjoy! Neon will be either updated Saturday or Monday. Next Gen: Kai on Sunday as planned.**

**Reviewers:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Danny's biggest fears tie in with the episode "Strange" he is scarred he is unworthy. I do that Nova stalker thing to with other heroes. I enjoy hearing your favorite line all the time, it makes me happy. He really is facing stuff his team doesn't understand and he does try to keep it inside. Sorta did some SHEILD through Luke's eyes. The sequel is going to be about… *static*, so there you have it! That's the sequel! Also have you read the latest Neon chapter? If so, I would love to know what you think! Enjoy this story!**

**AsgardianGrizzly- I am glad you loved the story, dotn worry about Shoa-Lao, some people don't say many things right when it comes to Danny. Even me, anywho, ENJOY!**

**IronFistRocks- Love that first statement. And when you look at the fan fic and look at what's about who, Sam and Danny are quite popular topics along with Ava/Peter stories. Yes, I have seen them all. I was also very disappointed, the only part I liked that Danny was able to survive a long time. And Nova was only comic relief if you ask me. Yah, so any who enjoy!**

**Irontiger7979- Thanks for reviewing!**

**NyanWolf- Thanks for the compliments. Bromance chapter, sorta… I will write some more, better than this one, because it isn't as good as I would like. Did you enjoy the flash back in the latest chapter of Neon? The GOTG show should be good I am looking forward to it. Enjoy the Story!**

**TearDrop- Here's an update, took forever to do, but here it is at last. Thanks for the compliment and I will have to go on Nova Prime Page and check it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Luke**

* * *

"Luke, can we please go be pack to the Heilcarrier?"

I groaned. Danny was good company most of the time, but now, he wasn't.

"Look, Danny. I get it. You don't like doing anything besides staying at SHIELD. I am going to be completely honest with you; it wasn't my idea to drag you out into the city. It was Coulson." I explain to Danny, who was next to me.

"Really?" Danny asked annoyed. "I am pretty simple. I don't like to do stuff, I am perfectly happy in my room with my books and some space to train."

"You are too simple." I mumble.

"I heard that." Danny says.

"So when you were growing up with monks, what did you do all day?" I ask.

"I would train, I hated it for the longest time. And I would have lessons because I didn't know Chinese when I arrived there, um... I did other stuff too. Worked in the fields. And did chores." He says, shoving his hands is his pockets.

"Wow, you must have had fun." I groan, that doesn't sound like any fun growing up. "How did you get there? You said when you arrived. Where were you born?" I question him.

"I was born here." Danny said calmly. "My parents took me to K'un-Lun when I was six." He voice got quiet.

"I though you were raised by monks since you were..." I shut up quickly.

He glares at me, his slightly eyes wet. He looked back at the street. "Yah... My parents died on the trip. I don't talk about it much. What about you? Your parents?" He said, he looked up at me.

I felt the need to answer. "They died, protecting me."

He smiled, well the corner of my mouth turned up. "Mine too." He whispered.

We walk down the street some more quietly, my mind thinking go back to before I lost my parents.

* * *

_I was bored. _

_This had got to be the most boring place in the world._

_I folded my arms and placed down my head. I was supposed to be doing my math homework, but I was too bored._

_Fractions were annoying, parts of a whole. When would I ever use this?_

_Mom and Dad used it all the time, but I don't see myself working as a scientist on the Helicarrier anytime soon. _

_I don't really know what I want to do yet, I'm only eight. I have time to figure thing out. Right?_

_"Luke, are you done with your homework?" Mom asked. _

_I guess things could be worse; I at least got to go to a normal elementary school._

_"Almost." I groan looking at the next problem._

_3/6 + 1/4 = ?_

_I grumble as I work out the problem. _

_"What's got you in a mood?" Mom, asks walking over with her safety glasses still on. _

_"Math." I reply._

_"Well, I do math all day, any job you ever get is going to require math. So you better get a little happier about it." She warns me._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes." She explains. "I use it to measure things, create ratios, and formulas..."_

_I stop listening. _

_"Come on, superheroes even use math." She says. She elbows me because she still has gloves on her hands. _

_"I know. All the greats, minus Thor." I smirk. _

_"Ok, sure. But he's Thor." Mom smiles. "You know what? If you finish in time you can come watch Hawkeye and Black Widow test out some new gadgets, I know you love watching them."_

_I think about it. "Fine, I'll try."_

* * *

"So, um..." Danny says after a few minutes. "How long did Coulson say we had to stay off the Heilcarrier?"

"All afternoon, sorry about that." I reply with a smirk.

"What are we supposed to do here?" He asks, bored.

I shrug, "I don't know…"

Vibration in my pocket shuts me up.

It was Sam calling me.

Danny looked at it over my shoulder.

"Should I answer?" I ask.

"Yes, it might be important, and if you don't he will keep calling you back over and over again. I learned that the hard way." Danny complains to himself.

I hit answer and hold it up to my ear.

"What do you want Sam?" I ask annoyed at Danny watches me.

"Fury wants you and Danny back here on the Helicarrier. He is looking at new recruits for the team and wants our input on a few things." Sam explains.

"Like?"

"Some new gear!" He exclaims.

"Sounds boring, I used to get to check out new gear all the time with I was little. It's not that great Sam." I explain.

I can almost see the face Sam is making.

"Let me talk to Danny." He demands.

"Why?"

"Because I know the guy would like to get back to the Helicarrier if it meant he was on toilet duty for a year." Sam explains like it was obvious.

I look over to Danny. His hands were shoved in his pocket and he was looking around, his muscles were tensed up and he looked ready to run away at a Moments notice. On top of that he was clearly overwhelmed and seemed to be over thinking something.

"Ok, you might have a point there." I agree with him. "We're on our way. Be there in a bit."

"Where are we going?" Danny asks me.

"Back to the Helicarrier." I respond.

"I though we had to stay out all day?"

"Yah, well Fury wants us to try out some new gear. It's not that much fun, unless you like firearms." I explain. I know Danny has a strong disliking of guns, I'm not sure why.

"I have all the weapons I'll ever need on me at all times." Danny says.

He looks down at his hands.

"And, just by chance, you can't use your hands?" I question him.

"Well, I don't need fists. I have elbows, knees, shins, and feet." He says. "I've told you before what I am. I don't need any help being that."

I feel a pull in my chest.

Danny was a weapon. He was wielded as his wielder pleases. He didn't need weapons because he simply was one, living in a world of glass.

"Ok, I guess you win. We're going back anyway." I tell him dully.

* * *

Not much later we walked into the meeting room where the team was, everyone in their costumes.

"About time you got here!" Sam complained loudly. "Check out all this stuff!"

Danny and I both slumped in our seats.

I was slouched and looking at the weapons that lay out before me.

Sam picked up a random gun and smiled.

"It's really lightweight." He comments.

"That's probably the point, Sam." Ava says.

"Sam, put the gun down now." Fury says loudly as he walks in.

He looks at me then Danny. "Good, you're both here."

"So what are we doing exactly?" Ava asks.

"Well, you're not going to touch the guns. That was left in her from some other agents. You all get simpler toys." He says.

Couslon gathers up the few weapons on the tables and moves them elsewhere putting a different box on the table.

"Aw, come on Fury. We can handle the big boy toys!" Sam complains.

"No, Sam we aren't letting you play with guns, I know you and Ava have already. And personally I think that's quite enough, these here are much, much more dangerous." Cosulon says sternly.  
"So to start off, we finally finished off working on your communicators." Couslon says pulling out four watches.

He hands us each one.

Mine is yellow.

Sam's blue.

Ava's white.

And Danny's green.

We all put our watches on as Culson gave the tutorial, which for a little watch this thing did a lot.

Holograph projection, tracking, heart rate monitoring, video chat, and a handful of other things.

Sam had complaints that the video chat was a small private signal for only the team,and we were the only one with access to it.

And then came the exciting part.

"And the other reason we called you here is, we think we have finally figured out who we want to be the team leader." Fury said.

This caught my attention, and my brain instantly said Ava, she had it in her to lead us.

Sam already thought he was the leader; it would be nice for him to be put in his place.

"Who?" Danny asks.

"It's me clearly!" Sam exclaimed.

"Actually, it's not." Couslon said. "Sit down."

"So, is it Ava?" I asked.

No one looks suppressed except Sam.

"Actually, we have chosen someone not on the team, but, with plenty of experience in modern day crime fighting." Fury informs us.

"Modern Day?" Sam asks.

"Danny has plenty of experience. But only fighting demons and ancient monsters. Not Modern day villains." Fury says.

Danny looks at his lap.

"Demons!?" Sam asks alarmed.

"Not by myself." Danny says quietly. "The other Immortal Weapons had to help. They did most of the work."

"As interesting as that is…" Sam trails off bored.

"Spiderman." Fury says. "He's young and has been a hero for a while, about a year. And he needs to be put in an environment where he can learn to work better with others and hopefully become a leader."  
"Wait, so… a new member? You never asked us about each other." Sam asked.

"I did mention it to you all." Fury said sternly. "And I am not asking your permission either. This is a fact. I am recruiting Spiderman as the team leader. You all have the training, and he has the experience."

And with that he and Couslon left.

We all looked at each other.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: I live as so does this story! I am so sorry for not posting in forever! But here I am updating! So happy to finally do this. Spiderman will not be coming in right away, I just want to kind of put him in there as… he is there in the background, and he will continue to stay more in the background. I plan to rewrite all the character's episodes that highlight the team for this story. But this story is going on, I know how much everyone loves this story.**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218-**

**I love long reviews! They make me so happy! So thank you! You make me happy. Ok here we go. It would make a good show or movie, I would love to see that happen.**

**Static was my really bad since of humor. Sorry… anyway the next story would be "Falling Apart" name still being debated. It will be the team going their separate ways. Huge ideas but I haven't really started writing it. My ultimate weakness.**

**Spidey isn't on the story yet, he is still in the background. I don't think he will be taking over this story. I plan to keep it centered on the other four, but he has appearances. Glad you liked Luke's flashbacks, I wasn't really sure how to write them because his comic history is so different from USM. But I think it was a good fit.**

**Danny! We all love Danny! More good ninja/warrior/innocent/not so innocent Danny in this chapter. You'll see what I mean by "innocent/not so innocent" in a little bit. I think I have a good idea about what I am going to do with Danny calming down and relaxing and adjusting. I think school will be coming up soon, maybe have the team start school before Spidey joins and Peter just never notices. I may use that….**

**I'll work on a good Sam chapter for you. I promise. I like some of your leads and I might use a varation of that later in the furture but in this chapter there is very little history, very fluffy however.**

**Luke and Danny bromance! It rocks. They really are a strong team and different sides of the same coin. Much like Danny and a new character who is showing up in Neon.**

**New chapters of Neon and Next Generation should be posted with this story. I hope you enjoy them. Also I was disappointed with Season 3 and the lacking of the original team. But, hopefully it will get better.**

**Baconkatz- Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy.**

**BookLuv- It's not over till it's over, but I will like go further into season 1 than the first line. Thank you for reading!**

**EmpressRulerofallthatiswierd- Thanks for reviewing!**

**NyanWolf- Spidey is not taking over this story. He is staying in the background. Don't worry. Danny shows up in Luke's chapters because they are good friends and I lack other ideas by the time Luke's chapter comes around. I understand my Fanfiction wouldn't let me do anything the other day. Drove me crazy! When you mentioned this in your latest update of traitor I sat down and wrote the whole chapter.**

**Ohspideys- Thank you for reading and I am very glad you enjoy this a lot! I am very happy to hear that! I don't really like how the shows do the backgrounds either, like I know so much of Danny's background was shortened and changed. But there were some elements I like and can agree. I love the comics so I am always looking for ways to add them in. I mean really you should see my comic book collection.**

**Plasma57- Going through and looking at all my reviews, I am soooo sorry this took me so long. Please enjoy!**

**TearDrop- Don't worry about not reviewing, it usually takes me forever to update this story anyway… not ending too soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The Earth Elemental- Thank you for the compliments! I am going to work on updating this more regularly. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Ava**

* * *

Movie night.

I think this was Sam's great idea. I can't be sure.

But it was Sam who snatched my book out of my hand when I was trying to ignore him.

"So what are we watching?" Danny asked he has just come out of his room, Sam had gone to bother him instead of me.

It had been the quietest five minutes I had had in a while.

He looked to have just come out of a trance and wasn't completely aware of his entire surroundings.

"I don't know," I grumbled as Danny sat down next to me.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Sam," I replied.

Danny smiled and shook his head. "He is reckless. Time should smooth him out."

"How much time?" Luke grumbled. He had made a lot of popcorn and handed Danny and I our own bowls.

"Just because something is not happening for you right now, does not mean it will not happen in your future." Danny recited.

"Sam's not going to have much of a future if this keeps up," I grumble, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "I was enjoying my book."

"Books cannot replace being social," Danny said. "I can't tell you how annoying that line got growing up."

"Oh, I can imagine," I mutter. "You're no social butterfly."

Danny looked at me blankly.

"You are not social." I spell it out and he nods slowly.

"Ok, so how about we watch…" Sam trailed off looking through his movies. "Um…"

"You don't have one picked out do you?" I asked him.

"No." He sighed. "What do you guys want to watch?"

"Something with some action," Luke said from the couch where he was stretched out.

"Nothing stupid," I added.

We all looked to Danny. "Um, I haven't watched a movie in years. I don't have a preference."

"So young, so sad," Luke commented.

I laughed. Danny was a little sad at times.

"I thought I was older than you," Danny said calmly.

"By a month," Luke stated.

"You two are weird," I comment.

"At least we don't obsess over romance novels and school," Luke argues.

"You don't want to start that with me," I growl.

"Star Wars!" Sam announces finally. "We have among us the one person on earth who has never watched them." Sam gestured to Danny who sighed.

"I've survived this long without it," Danny mumbled to himself. "I think it is not essential to life."

"Oh, but it is!" Sam yelled.

"Piece of advice, don't ask Fury why what one guy looks like him." Luke shuttered. "Made that mistake a long time ago."

"What... oh right..." I forgot Luke lived on the Helicarrier when he was younger.

"Why what happened?" Sam asked.

"He looks you dead in the eye and ask; 'How do you think I lost an eye?' The way he does it used to scare me a little." Luke shuttered.

I can't help but laugh at that.

"Headcanon accepted Nick Fury is a Jedi." I laugh to myself.

"What's a 'headcannon' and a 'Jedi'?" Danny asked.

He looked puzzled, again.

"I don't even know," Luke said. "But Jedi are in the movie."

"It's nothing," I mutter.

Sam was fiddling with the movie system Luke had rigged up.

It took about 5 whole long minutes to get it to work properly.

Some wire was not connected and no one could figure out which one.

* * *

The third movie ended and Luke was fast asleep.

Sam had moved slowly over to where he was snoring and positioned himself to startle Luke.

"Sam don't," Danny warned.

Too late. Luke woke up quickly and fell off the couch.

Sam had slipped on his helmet and was no hovering well out of reach laughing.

Danny and I watched from the safety of the couch.

"SAM!" Luke yelled.

Danny sighed in annoyance and stood up.

I watched Luke chase Sam around while Danny stretched out his back.

"You actually think you can stop them from fighting?" I asked him.

Danny looked at me confused. "I was only going to start the next movie and turn up the volume."

I looked at Danny slightly shocked.

"Do you want me to make them stop fighting?" He asked.

"Um, yes."

Danny nodded and reached to his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a throwing knife and undid it from its case.

"What on earth do you have that for?" I asked. "On you especially."

"I fiddle with it sometimes, other times I use it to keep Sam in line." He explained.

He took it in his hand and aimed carefully.

And then with lightning speed he threw it.

It glowed with his chi energy as it flew and it hit Sam's sleeve and them him against the ceiling.

"Danny!" Sam whined from where he was pinned.

I watched Danny walk closer until he was standing by the table where we ate.

With lightning speed once more he grabbed a pencil and threw it.

It also glowed and went straight into the ceiling.

He did this over and over again until Sam was secure.

"Can you please put on the next movie Luke?" He asked calmly, turning to the bigger teen who had walked up behind him.

"Um, sure," Luke said walking over towards me I watched Danny look up to Sam and say something I couldn't hear.

Sam fought a while until a few pencils came lose and Danny simply threw them back up to hold him.

They exchanged a few more words before Sam broke free and Danny didn't react.

Sam floated to the ground and stood really close to Danny and seemed to make a threat.

And I gasped and Danny grabbed Sam's arm and Put him in an arm lock marching him over to the recliner he had chosen.

"I'll make more popcorn, anyone want something to drink?" He offered.

"Water." I reply.

"I'll take a soda." Sam.

"I'm going back to sleep so don't worry about me." Luke huffed.

It took a few minutes and I read my book some.

When Danny got back he didn't say and word and passed out the drinks and Luke started the fourth movie.

* * *

When that was over Sam was passed out. And Luke was wide awake, as he went to start the next one he also grabbed Sam's half drunken soda.

"I wouldn't advise that Luke," Danny warned. He held a mug in his hand that smelt strong, like some type of herbal tea.

"Why not?" I ask.

I had propped a pillow up on Danny's knee and was lying on my side.

He hadn't said a word so I didn't bother to move.

"It's not like Sam has some disease," Luke said.

"You're right, he doesn't," I add-on.

"I drugged it," Danny said simply.

Luke who was about to drink it pulled the cup away so fast he nearly spilled it.

"You what?" I yelled. My voice raised an octave.

"It won't kill him, he's just going to be asleep all night." Danny's expression was smug.

I don't think he's ever looked like that.

"Where'd you learn that?" I asked him.

"I had a friend who was a healer. She used it on me before in the past. I was having bad dreams right before I left K'un-Lun so she gave me some to help me. I haven't needed it." Danny explained.

"I didn't think you had friends, to be honest," I said quietly. "You seem like the type who would have been raised around only adults."

"I did. I had four friends. But, one turned away form the light and is now only counting the days until we fight once more, I am certain he wants me dead." Danny looked uncomfortable.

Luke moved back to the couch. "You said 'she' you got a girlfriend?"

"Her name is Kasumi, she's not my girlfriend. She's two years older than me and thinks of me as a younger brother." Danny said simply.

"Oh, cool." I'm rather interested in K'un-Lun. I always have been, but the accurate information you can get in our world was so rare. Danny was my walking encyclopedia of it all.

"Alright, enough talk, two more movies to go." Luke stated firmly.

"What time is it?" I ask sleepily.

"Almost 2 o'clock in the morning," Luke says.

I yawn. "Thanks."

* * *

I was tied up to something. A chair, I was in my white costume, but it wasn't white. It was stained blood red.

And the amulet, as well as my mask, were both missing.

"Well, the little kitten awakens." A voice said.

"Kraven!" I hiss.

"So easy to catch." He taunts me.

"How did you catch me?" I demand.

"You are a weak minded fool. You are more then you know and you are traceable. Just like your team."

I turned to see all the boys all chained up and bloodied too.

"You sorry little…."

Kraven started to fade the darkness started to fade.

Everything faded into a white light.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are safe, Ava. Rest and enjoy this dream reality." A calming Zen voice told me.

"Danny?" I ask.

"Yes, you were clawing me in your sleep. Luke and I had no intentions of waking you. We are about to finish the last movie and my leg was starting to hurt from your claws."

"Sorry," I tell his voice.

"It is quite alright, sleep easy and rest. You do not need to worry about Kraven."

"How do you know about him?" I ask.

There is no response, maybe he left.

"Ava, I am in your mind, I know who he is and I certainly know his kind. You have nothing to fear from him." Danny tells me calmly.

"I have everything to fear from him!" I shout and the beautiful scenery around me shakes. "He took everything from me. You wouldn't understand!"

Danny doesn't reply. I looked around.

Snow covered mountains. A beautiful golden city.

"I'm sorry," Danny says at least.

"Wake me up, I don't want to stay here any longer," I yell.

"Ava, this is K'un-Lun, I tough you would be interested in it." Danny says.

"I'm not in the mood, wake me up." I shout. "Danny! Danny!"

I fell myself getting angrier and angrier.

* * *

"Ouch." A voice moans.

I sit up to see Danny holding his head, Luke staring at us. And my claws embedded into Danny's leg.

I retract them and look at Danny annoyed. He holds his head.

"I can't believe you," I shout and storm off into my room.

Once there and once it on my bed I feel kind of bad, we've all got our skeleton hiding under our bed and in our closets.

But, Danny invaded my mind.

"Why would he do that?" I ask myself before falling asleep on my own bed.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Hey, everyone I am so sorry this has taken a while to update. So, um.. yah... I really don't have much to say... But I will have some stuff to say after I post this chapter. I've been watching clips on YouTube about the Netflix Mini Series that are coming out and I am very excited to see Iron Fist on the small screen.**

**Ok, so this is Sam's chapter. I made some references to the comics in here and I have decided how I want to finish up this story. So Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I have decided exactly how far I want to go with this story and I looks like after this round we will be doing some time skips. I have some good ideas about what should happen next! Trust me I was disappointed too. I really hope in season four they will highlight the original team more. The New Warriors in one of the first episodes were just… too good (if you know what I mean). They should have needed a lot more training. Thanks for the ideas. And thanks for the compliment.**

**I'm not a know-it-all Star Wars fan, but I have seen all the movies and I am looking forward to the new one at the end of this year. In my mind, it has always been Danny, Luke, Peter, Ava, and then Sam. And for reference that is how all my stories are. Also I saw that month thing on another story I read and it was so good I wanted to use it also.**

**This is Sam's chapter so I will touch on that in Danny's chapter. But for now… Nah…**

**This story comes before all my other stories. And Falling apart will be between Neon and Hope's birth if you are looking at the time line.**

**Enjoy!**

**Plasma57- Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**NyanWolf- Glad you loved this story! Always good to hear from you. Danny is next and I will update quicker than this. I am so sorry about that! I like to play with Danny's weapon status a little. Just kind of keep referencing the comics. And I like to make Danny a teenager too, he seems so grown up all the time and I will touch that later! Anywho enjoy this chapter!**

**TearDrop- I reread your review on ch 6. Thanks for the ideas it helped toward the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Sam**

* * *

I woke up kind of drowsy. My head felt clear and my mouth tasted like medicine. I sat up and looked around the living room, completely deserted.

"They all went to bed and left me on the couch," I mumble.

Hey, at least they didn't tie me up.

"Sam. Training. NOW!" Fury's voice yelled on my wrist.

Grumbling I reached for my helmet and put it on. And I flew to Court in record time.

"How did you sleep?" Ava asked me when I landed.

"Pretty soundly, did you watch all the movies?" I question.

"Yes, we finished them all," Danny replied.

"You were out like a light, man." Luke comments.

"Don't know what hit me." I yawned. "I feel really funny."

"It will go away," Danny says easily. "You just need to move around some."

"How do you know if that will help or not?" I ask.

"Because I knocked you out," Danny says easily.

"You never touched me, last night!" I report.

"I didn't need to," Danny replied.

"Alright, that's enough," Ava growls.

"What's got kitty in a sour mood?" I question as Ava stalks off.

Danny raises his hand ever so slightly.

"That's a shock," I comment.

Danny rolls his eyes and Luke crosses his arms and glares at me.

"Boys, training now." Coulson calls.

* * *

"Kill me now!" I whine as Ava slashes the last robot.

"Why?" Danny questions.

"I'm so sore and tired," I reply.

"Train is over for today!" Coulson calls over the loud speaker. "You all are free to leave."

"Finally!" Ava exclaims. She stalks off to the showers.

"Danny, what did you do?" I ask as we walk back to the living area with Luke.

"I tried to help her, but freeing her of a nightmare so that she could sleep. My help was not appreciated. I saw her nightmare and she got mad that I tried to help her. I had suffered the same nightmare many times." Danny explains.

"What was the nightmare exactly?" Luke questions Danny.

"I have no obligation to answer that question," Danny said quickly and formally.

"Well, you should start feeling obligated!" I shoot back at him.

Danny looks me over. "You're tired. You're sore. You can't beat me even on a good day, neither of you."

"Aren't you full of yourself?" Luke grumbled we walked into the living area and he walked over the fridge.

Danny glared at him. "Demons of the past." He breathed out.

"So?" I ask.

"Even the demon weep when he remembers he once had wings." Danny recited. "For me and Ava both there is this one person in our lives who wanted at one point what we had. My demon got what he wanted. Ava's haven't."

"What on Earth is that supposed to mean?" Luke grumbles.

Danny shrugs, "nothing. If you'll excuse me I need to go meditate."

He walks off quickly.

"It's not healthy." Luke reads my mind.

"What his mediation?" I ask.

"Yes." Luke grumbles.

"I kind of want to go bother him…" I trial off.

"Wouldn't be my fault if you die." Luke shrugs.

"Thanks." I slouch off into my room. Once on the bed I collapsed.

* * *

When I woke up, 3 hours later, I took a hot shower.

It felt good to shower and wash off training and being a superhero. It stunk some days.

After showering, I threw on some comfortable pants and an orange t-shirt and hoped on the computer.

I wasn't looking for anything peculiar. I had the assignment to finish for our "schooling." I had a math worksheet, 30 science vocab words to define, and a book to read.

SHIELD wasn't kidding when they said we would have school. I kind of miss going to a normal school.

But this is nicer, I don't have to be in a classroom and I can do it whenever I want to. Also, I don't have to make up excuses for my hero cover.

My computer brought me out of a trance. A small ding noise and a chat room pop up.

_Carrie: What's New York like?_

I stared at the message for a minute.

_You: How do you know I am in New York?_

_Carrie: Your sister told me. I'm babysitting right now._

Oh.

_Carrie: So?_

_You: It's good. Haven't seen much action._

_Carrie: Shame, I know you love a good fight._

I frown. If she was referring to Karl…

_You: Very funny Carrie_

_Carrie: :)_

I roll my eyes.

_You: How's back home?_

_Carrie: Nothing new. Your mom is worried about you._

_You: She always is._

My watch went off next to me. "Sam, Fury wants us all in Briefing. Now." Luke says.

I looked back at the computer screen

_Carrie: I miss have you around to torment._

_You: I need to go. Duty calls._

_Carrie: ~_~_

_You: Sorry. Message you later._

_Carrie: Kaelynn says hi._

_You: Tell her I love her and will call later._

_Carrie: Go have fun._

"SAM!" Luke's voice yells.

_You: GTG_

I quickly shut off my computer and throw on my helmet watching my costume appear over my clothing.

So cool. I fly out of my room and race down to where everyone was waiting. There were many papers.

Ava was already was going through them. And Luke and Danny were looking hesitantly in the papers before them.

I slouched into my seat. "What's this?" I ask bored.

"Registration for school," Ava replies. She quickly signs something.

"School?" I ask annoyed.

"It was a part of the SHIELD deal. We would get transferred into a normal high school." Ava replies.

"No thanks." I kick my feet up on the table.

"What do you have against the school?" Luke asks me.

"Plenty. You don't like school when one of your parents work there." I comment.

Danny looked at me. "Your parents were teachers?"

"Not exactly…" I trail off.

"Then what?" Luke asks.

"My dad was the janitor." I look at me lap as Ava holds back a laugh.

"That sounds lovely." She smiles at me.

"Not really." I take a paper off my stack. "What's wrong with the current system we have?"

"That's what I would like to know," Danny added on to my complaint.

"Some of us need to and I quote Coulson; 'Work on our social skills.'" Ava looked directly at Danny then me.

Danny doesn't say anything.

"I'm social." I protest.

"Not according to your discipline reports." Ava holds up a paper.

"Principal Philbin never liked me," I grumble. "He made stuff up on those reports.

"Skateboarding down the hallway?" Ava read one.

Luke laughs some and Danny looks back at a paper before him.

Ava waits on my response.

I just shrug.

They all looked at me and then Ava tosses me a pen. "Start working."

"Thanks." I look at the first page.

* * *

A few hours later Coulson came in and reviewed what classes we signed up for and made sure we had the correct information but in.

My brain had melted. I was so bored.

The others seemed ok, but also bored. Danny took twice as long as the rest of us to finish his. Ava had to explain a few things to him and I slammed my head on the table as Luke just played his music, his earbuds in his ears.

We sat there quietly. And waited.

"Alright," Coulson said, finally. "I think you guys are good to go."

I jump up and throw on my helmet. "Finally!"

"Sam," Coulson warned.

"Sorry." I take off the helmet and sit down in my chair again.

"When do we start school?" Ava asked.

"A few weeks maybe. I am going to work out your schedules so you guys can have some classes with each other. For example, you need a P.E. credit and the other things like that." Coulson explained.

"That will be nice," Danny said quietly.

"And you'll have classes with each other to help keep everyone on the down low about your covers. And also to keep an eye on each other." Coulson explained.

Danny nodded. the comment seemed directed at him.

"Are we done?" I ask annoyed.

"Yah, sure." Coulson says.

I smile and place on my helmet. "Thank you."

I bolt to the outside of the ship. And after a while I am looking at the earth.

It looks so small and fragile. And it was small, but home to some great heroes.

But nothing like the Nova Corps like Dad would tell me about.

Realization hits me.

Dad.

I haven't looked for him at all lately. I have been so caught up in my life I forgot to look for him.

I narrow my eyes and bolt off to the moon.

Once there I fly to the best part of the moon. The one place where I know I can find help.

Uatu.

The Watcher.

I slowly approach him. I can tell by his eyes he is watching something very far away, his expression is one of hard concentration.

I fly up to be at eye level with him and wait.

And after a few minutes I find myself floating upside down before him, my arms dangling down to the moon's gravity.

Uatu's eye return to normal and he blanks at me.

I turn myself to be upright again.

"Great, you're back!" I smile at him. "Is now a good time or…?"

Uatu nods.

"Great. So… I need to know. Am I making the right choice here? Am I doing what's best?" I ask.

Uatu looks at me, he seems to be thinking.

His eyes change to show me my old school.

"What does this mean?" I question him.

A different school appears and kids all in the hallways, I watch for a while and see my team and I am there too. I was laid back and walked over to Danny who looked very uncomfortable and I threw my arm over his shoulder and it looked like I was saying something.

I watched as Danny visibly relaxed.

"Are you saying I need to be there for my team and help them out?" I ask.

Uatu smiles.

I smile too. "So I guess I am doing the right thing."

"Ok, thank you Uatu." I smile.

I start to fly away, but then I stop and fly back to Uatu. "Uatu?" I ask.

He looks at me again. "My dad… Is he still there? Out there?"

Uatu's nonexistent eyebrows move together and his eyes show me my Dad's face.

His face was unshaven and he was shirtless, but he was alive.

My smile widened. I study the background.

Where is he….

The vision went away and Uatu fell forward and I got out of the way.

"Uatu? Big Guy?" I question.

He is on his hands and needs breathing heavily.

He slowly stand up and looks at me grimly.

I sigh heavily. "At least I know he is alive."

Uatu nods.

"I'm going to go. I'll find my dad eventually." I smile. "He is a Nova, they are strong and stubborn. He can keep himself alive. I know he can. I know he is doing this for me."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Oh Yeah! Speedy update cuz there is no school! Also HAPPY THANKSGIVING! So here see Danny's chapter and I am excited to get this out there and see what your guys think of it. Not much to say, but enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**Arrowshaft- I am back and very happy you enjoyed this chapter. I had to go back and read Ava's chapter to remember where I left off. I was talking about the defenders mini-series on Netflix featuring: Daredevil (Already Out), Jessica Jones (Already Out), Luke Cage (Coming Soon), and Iron Fist (Coming Soon). Enjoy the chapter.**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Yes, Carrie and Kaelynn will come into Falling Apart. Uatu is The Watcher, just to make sure you got the right person. Thanks for the compliments and I would love to have that type of job, maybe as a second job or something, just something my parents always say; I can write all I want, but I need an actual job too. Happy to be updating sooner than usual. Time skips mean skipping over a month or two or skipping over a few weeks. In my authors note I was referencing the Iron Fist Netflix mini-series and seeing Iron Fist on the small screen (TV). Hope that clears that up.**

**This story Neon takes place well after this and will overlap with a few of my other stories. Aiko does make an appearance in this chapter. Don't get too excited.**

**MarvelSpiderMan- Thanks for the review! Peter appears in this chapter.**

**NyanWolf- Very true with Danny it could mean both a mental or actual demon. In this case, it was a person who was the demon. I enjoy doing the sweet heart-to-heart kind of moments. Sam will eventually confrount the team about it… but not anytime time soon.**

**Plasma57- Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!**

**TearDrop- It's ok about forgetting to review. I forget sometimes too. Thanks for the cupcake ^_^! I bet that would have been a good cosplay. I also enjoy this version of Nova although I have not ready many others. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Danny**

* * *

_I stood there, confident in myself, no fear, nothing to fear._

_This was an honor wasn't it?_

_I was watching myself. I stood there in nice clothing, my injuries had been properly treated not that there were many._

_Just my always rough hands. They always seemed to be bleeding or aching._

_Someone was talking there voice was muffled and so was their image._

_"Daniel?" The attention turned to me where I stood._

_The Yu-Ti had walked down from where he sat higher than the others on the council._

_"Yes?" I ask._

_The old man stops before me._

_I bow._

_"Are you ready to risk DEATH to gain the power of the Iron Fist?"_

_In reality, the answer was out of my mouth too soon. Too fast._

_But here, now?_

_It took its slow time._

_Not even to this day I didn't know what I was thinking._

_What I did know was it was considered an honor. It would be true chance to belong to my adoptive home._

_I hardly knew anything about what exactly the Iron Fist was, I would only be allowed to know more than what was the common talk I had heard on the street if I agreed, and once I did I couldn't back out._

_I also knew my only friends I had been watching me, almost perfectly tucked away out of sight, they sat watching me. I was certain the monks knew that they were there. We had used this hide away many times._

_"I am ready!" My voice filled the quiet._

_I looked for some sign of approval, only to meet none._

_Nothing was my response, something inside of me put the pieces together._

_Whatever I was to be put through was going to hurt. A lot._

_"Then it has been decided you will face the trials in two weeks' time, the Thunderer will prepare you in that time," Yu-Ti said. "You are dismissed."_

* * *

The day replied in my head as I woke up, and I had already checked to see I was awake because out of some type of built up frustration I had punched the wall.

Luckily not hard enough to leave a dent, but enough to hurt.

I had laid back down. Yu-Ti knew the truth and he had hoped so badly that the dragon would kill me.

I was so incredibly blind to it all.

I sat up, there was no way I was going to get back to sleep.

I walked out into the main living space. Everyone was fast sleep.

I make myself a drink. "I wish this wasn't so confusing," I complain to myself as I waited on my class to fill up with water.

"What's so confusing?" I should have guessed Ava wasn't over the other night.

"My life," I admit. It's not exactly what is bothering me, but… It's close enough.

"What about your life?" She pries. I haven't even turned to face her.

"I had a normal life and I gave it away to try to become something I am not," I admit. "I was trying to become a native to my home. I was never meant to be just a native of K'un-Lun. I'm the Iron Fist."

I can feel her watching me.

"Danny… why do you keep acting like you don't belong?" Ava asks me.

"Because I don't belong here. I don't belong in this world. And I don't think I really belong in K'un-Lun either." I tell her. I turn to face Ava.

"What makes you think you don't belong here?" Ava asks me.

"I don't really know," I admit.

"In my opinion as long as you have people who care about you, then you belong." Ava hugs herself.

"Then I guess I belong in both worlds by your definition." I smile. "I'm sorry about the other night."

"Same," Ava replies.

We stand there quietly for a while. "Do you wish they were still here to protect you? Or at least just be there when you need them?"

She didn't even have to say who. We both know who we are talking about.

"Yes, but we wouldn't be having this conversation if they were here. Would we?" I ask her softly.

"No." She sighs. "I'm going to bed. No hard feelings about the other night?" She asks me.

"No hard feelings." I smile.

I watch her walk off. And I let out a breath.

I'm not just lost. But, I'm alone. No one can help me become the King of K'un-Lun. Not here. And the people who want me as King would be no use in helping me. They do not know of most of the things I must learn. Master Kung has been my biggest help and now, he is a dimension away.

I lean my back to the wall. There was nothing I could do. Worrying does not help and reading the ancient texts I was given to study make me sick.

I miss my friends and my old life. I miss everything that was. Everything before the Iron Fist. After I got my powers the reality of everything had come down on us.

Scorpion had given in to whatever negativity he held in his heart toward me. And I know he is preparing to face me. Preparing for our next encounter in battle.

Kasumi had begun training more as a healer. She was a great healer and that was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life and that is ok. I have some knowledge in herbs, but hers is much, much more through.

Hiroshi also decided he was going to would in the Army of Thunder and be among the warriors' ranks. He lives to fight. And once I told my friends the truth about being king… He said I could use him around to help out and fight.

Aiko was the only one of us left without plans. She was the Thunderer's daughter, and he was the most well-respected warrior I know to date, and she was a great fighter. But, I don't think she could stick with that her entire life. She's not a healer, either. Maybe she could find herself something to do because I can't see her just sitting around all day being a housewife.

And me? I am to be king! If all goes well at the least. I am to run our beautiful home and govern its affairs. Bring our home out of the darkness that has been pulling the shining city down for many ages.

But, I wish to go back and forget it all. Go back to a simpler time.

I finish my cup and place it in the sink with the rest of our dirty dishes and I walk back to my room.

I feel like this is going to be an eternal limbo, at this rate. My middle point in my life and I am hardly 16. The limbo that drags on and on. And before I know it I will be thrown out on the other side.

* * *

"Danny, where are you at?" Luke's voice brings me from my trance.

"Meditating, in my room. Why?" I ask without opening my eyes and taking a deep breath of my incenses.

"Fury wants us all in the Observation Room," Luke replies.

"What for?" I ask blowing out my few incenses that were around me.

"You'll see when you get down here." Luke replied and hangs up.

I sigh. "Sounds like fun," even though Luke can't hear me.

I slowly stand and stretch my numb legs for a quick minute before I walk out of my room and head to the Observation Room.

When I arrive Luke in lounging in a chair and Ava was leaning on the control pannel.

"What are we watching?" I ask walking up and taking a seat next to Luke.

"Our new leader." Ava mused.

I looked down into the court, Spiderman was underneath a pile of robots.

"I have some concerns at the moment." I cringe.

Nova flew in. "What did I miss?" He asked quickly.

I point to where Spiderman was.

Nova started to laugh to himself.

Ava also seemed to smile. "This will be good."

I watched Spiderman pull his upper body out from under the pile. I watched as he was able to get out and then punch a robot right in the middle. Knocking out the center. And behind him a robot's arms entended and grabbed him.

I watched the electricity shoot up the robot's arms.

"Ouch." We all mostly say together.

I watch as Spiderman uses the arms and whips them back. The arms fall off and the robot explodes.

I lean forward some and watch carefully.

"Danny?" Luke asks.

"His style is very rough. Untrained." I comment.

"Thrashing around and hitting things, hoping for the best." Ava agrees.

I watch as he grabs an orb, which then explodes into green goop.

"Fail." Sam narrates.

We watch quietly for a little while longer.

"I believe this is over a minute," I comment.

"Yup." Luke agrees. "This will be interesting."

We all watch as Fury comes over the loud speaker and then drops Spiderman through a trap door.

"Yah Luke, this will be interesting." I agree.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: So funny story. Today I was making cookies and got bored so I pulled out the food coloring to make the dough colored. So using the purple I made a little man cookie using a cookie cutter. Then it hit me. I had just made a PURPLE MAN. No one else got the reference, so it wasn't that great in the moment. But I figured you guys might appreciate it.**

**_!Reader Survey!_**

**_Ok, so I have been thinking about this story and how to continue this one and write the sequel. So how do you guys out there reading and enjoying this story think I should right the sequel? All suggestions are welcome and help me plan out the next great story!_**

**Reviewers:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- No spoilers. Dream Land is a good place to stay. I think this story will expand more into the 1st series as far as the feature episodes such as "Why I Hate Gym" with White Tiger and some Iron Fist, "Strange" with Iron Fist, "Awesome" with Luke, and I will find something for Sam. And I may expand into the future feature episodes such as those in season 2 to get the teams connection with Spider Man to really develop in a believable way.**

**I would love to write for the Iron Fist Netflix show, or at least try. I've read they have been floating around with the idea to give him a small or big screen debut for a very long time, and the only reason it never happened was due to not having what they conceded the right script.**

**I was glad to clear up the tension between Ava and Danny, they have a lot in common. Family legacies, high expectations for themselves, and they have a similar skill set (martial arts as opposed to other things), and they have to rely on themselves.**

**MarvelSpiderMan- Thanks for reading and now since Christmas is right around the corner. Merry Christmas!**

**NyanWolf- Yah, Danny's stuck in the middle of a venn diagram. I played by the episode a little more and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Anywho! Merry Christmas since that is now upon us! Enjoy!**

**TearDrop- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Luke**

* * *

Thirty-Four.

Thirty-Five.

Thirty-Six.

"Danny, how many have you gotten?" I called over to Iron Fist as he jumped over another robot.

Thirty-Seven.

"Fifty-Nine… Sixty… Sixty-One…" Danny counts aloud.

I grumble to myself.

Thirty-Eight.

"Alright, boys that's enough." Ava's voice called over the loud speaker.

I slammed into a robot right as it shut down. "Thirty-Nine!" I call.

"Sixty-six," Danny replies panting.

"You two are stupid," Ava reports.

"Well, we're training. Like we are supposed to." I report back.

"Fury wants us to finally meet the new guy." Ava's voice laced in annoyance.

"Alright, we are coming," Danny replies before I can saw a word as we walk out.

"So, think this new guy is going to be any good at leading?" I ask Danny.

"I do not know. You must learn how to become a good leader. You can't just expect to be a good leader with no practice." Danny replies.

"This sounds like you know from experience."

Danny nodded in response.

"You're just strange," I comment.

"I guess to you I would be. But, from my perspective. I am surrounded by strange people." Danny replies.

"Well, that's what you get when you disappear for ten years. Around here you blink and you miss everything." I offer.

"I've noticed," Danny mumbles to himself.

We meet up with Ava and Sam and walk to Connor's Lab where we were supposed to be meeting the new recruit, Spiderman.

"I guarantee he is not going to be happy about being on a team," Ava said easily. "Just watching him, I can tell he would rather work alone."

"Leading will also be a challenge. If he can't work with others then he will not be able to lead well." Danny adds on next to me.

"That's another reason he shouldn't be the leader!" Sam complained from where he was floating.

"Sam, stop being a baby about it," I grumble.

"You can't just put the new guy in charge!" Sam goes on.

"He has a point. But Fury knows what he is doing. He has done this a long time and has worked with many different teams." Danny intervenes. "If he believes that this will be good for our team then perhaps it is what will be best."

We all walk in silence for a while.

Some blur speed past us and nearly knocked us over. It looked like some type of motorcycle.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"No clue." Ava shrugged. "Probably some intern in the lab about to get fired."

When we reached the lab Fury looked ready to hurt someone. I had seen him this mad before.

Coulson and Conners were also there and looking rather annoyed.

"You four have your first mission." Fury almost growled.

"What is it?" Ava and Sam asked eagerly and in sync.

* * *

When we arrived we looked over the situation quickly. None of us were really sure what to do.

"So now what?" Nova asked floating above us.

"I got the bike." White Tiger said dropping down to the ground and running after the bike.

"And what about us?" I cross my arms.

"Nova get Spiderman out of there so he doesn't get hurt." Iron Fist say quickly.

Nova looks suppressed to have Danny give him an order, but he does it anyway. He quickly flies off.

"Luke."

"What?" I look to Danny who said my name.

"He is going to crash. Could you lift that thing out of the way?" Danny asked.

"Easily." I jump down from where we were watching.

I lift up the large supply truck as White Tiger leaps on it and does a flip landing on the bike that had sped past me. Iron Fist also leaps onto the top of the truck and then also does a flip landing on the ground. I place the truck down and join Iron Fist and White Tiger.

"Amateur." White Tiger mutters to herself as Nova puts Spiderman down and joins us.

"I appreciate a hand now and then, but I really didn't need to be saved by… Who are you guys?" Spiderman asked. He looks us all over.

"Iron Fist. Namaste." Iron Fist folded his hands together. "Master of all martial arts and the Immortal Weapon of the city K'un-Lun. My powers come from the Chi of the dragon, Shou-Lao."

"Okay…" Spiderman replied.

"White Tiger." Tiger goes next. "Acrobatic ninja with steel claws and cat powers. I inherited the White Tiger Amulet from my older brother. The amulet increases my natural abilities like speed and stamina, and it also gives me cat-like abilities." She finishes up. "The big guy here is Lu-"

"Power Man," I interject. "If he calls himself Spider-Man then I'm callin' myself Power Man. It's cool and doesn't scream I have low self-esteem. I have super strength and bulletproof skin. Simple enough."

"Ok, 'Power Man'." White Tiger replies sarcastically.

"And I've already met Captain Bucket-Head," Spiderman says motioning to Nova.

"Name's Nova, creep." Nova corrects bitterly.

"Nova Creep, catchy." Spider-Man jokes.

"Nova, the human rocket." Nova corrects him again. "I can fly at very fast speeds, almost light speed if I really put everything into it, and I can manipulate the energy of the Nova force to shoot energy beams out of my hands.

"Okay…" Spiderman says putting his leg over the bike to get back on. "Now if you'll excuse me; I have to get this bike back to HQ. You see," She flexes one of his arms. "I'm with SHIELD."

I smiled to myself and Iron Fist crosses his arms.

"Small world." I crack my knuckles for effect.

Spiderman slouches. "Oh, no."

* * *

I slumped into a chair in the briefing room as Spiderman yelled at Coulson.

"What's his problem?" White Tiger asked.

"He doesn't want to be on a team." Iron Fist replies. "I assume he is thinking we would slow him down."

"So what?" Nova says louder than he needed to. "We can function great without him."

"Yeah, you did good Fist." I elbow Iron Fist next to me. "You can think fast in situations. Good job with stepping up, man."

"Thank you." Iron Fist smiles to himself.

White Tiger looked annoyed. "I got the bike!"

"You did." Iron Fist acknowledged.

White Tiger just growls a little bit.

"Are you ok?" Iron Fist asks calmly. I guess it is good he likes to keep the peace here. I don't think the rest of us could manage.

"You saw him!" She growled. "He's not a team player. This would never work. I would make a better leader."

"And you will get your chances to step up and lead us, Tiger. But we must be patient." Iron Fist says gently.

"You all are free to go for the day." Coulson walks over to us as Spider-Man stormed off.

"He's leaving?" Sam asked, pulling off his helmet.

"I think he will be back. He probably just needs to think this through." Coulson replies.

"Alright." Danny agrees.

Sam puts his helmet back on and we all walk away to the Living Quarters.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Sam asks.

"I got a book I am reading," Ava replies stalking off.

"I was going to practice some of my martial art forms in my room." Danny supplies.

"Since the TV is open I guess I take that." I shrug.

"You guys are no fun." Sam whines.

"Well, if you think we are boring, how about you come practice with me?" Danny offers. "I could show you some things that you are doing wrong when you punch and try to use hand to hand combat. We can use the court."

Sam thinks about it for a minute. "Fine. But no flipping me over your shoulder."

"Deal, but you cannot wear your helmet." Danny counters.

Sam groans the two walk off leaving me alone to watch the recorded football game in peace.

* * *

Not even thirty minutes into the game my watch went off.

"Luke, we have to go save Spider-Man from getting himself killed." Ava said, she was wearing her full White Tiger costume.

"Do we have to?" I ask comfortable.

"Fury's orders," She confirms.

I stand up. "Alright. I'm on my way."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Happy New Years! ArtemisBAMF1218, I am happy to complete this chapter and challenge you gave me before the new year had reached The United States! So, To-Da! I wrote this entire chapter today! Enjoy everybody! See you next year!**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Purple Man is Jessica Jones. I wouldn't get too sad if I were you. Spidey will be in Falling Apart but I will try to keep him to the back.**

**Thanks for the input I think I am going to write in Third Person for that story so I can keep the focus in the right places. Sorry but you'll have to wait on a summary for a while. I like to make big plans but I have to Limit myself to how many stories I write at one time.**

**There are some fanfictions out there that do episodes, like when they have an OC join the team from episode one. But I like how I am doing episodes but not doing episodes, so to speak. Doomed will but Nova. Done deal.**

**If Peter were not around Ava would lead and Danny would be second.**

**Plasma57- Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Ava**

* * *

Spider-Idiot was the one looking to get himself killed. He wanted to do this by himself let him.

"He wants to be a solo act. Let him!" I complain.

"Tiger. Calm down." Iron Fist says gently as we run from building to building.

"You don't get to tell me to calm down." I snap at him.

I look ahead at where spiderman was. "Powerman."

"Ok, on it," He replies running ahead of us and kicking away covering that was about to squish Spiderman like the bug he is.

The rest of us run to the edge of the building and I jump down sliding down the side on my two feet. I backflip and land on Spiderman. I crouch down and balance myself with one hand as I raise the other getting my claws ready.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spiderman asked annoyed. "I had them on the run!"

"Yeah, except for the part where you didn't." I shot back at him.

I slashed the disk on his chest on his chest and then we fell I landed on my feet and the doofus on his rear end.

We turned around right at the last minute to see Klaw aiming at us. He barely missed and I then was knocked to the ground and Spiderman jumped away and rushed to save Thundra from falling to her death.

I pushed myself up the wind knocked out of me. But I didn't stop I ran right at Klaw.

"Come on Klaw, you're supposed to be tough." He took another shot at me, and gracefully dodged and jumped behind him. "I think your just a lot of noise."

Cue getting hit in the face. He grabbed me in my temporary dizziness and threw me over the side of the building.

My body went limp. Tensing up could do nothing when I hit the ground.

I closed my eyes and someone grabbed me.

I opened the quickly to see Spiderman. I felt my face boil, the way he was holding me was a little too uncomfortable for me.

"I can save myself!" I yell at him through clenched teeth as I swing at his head.

"Except for the part where you didn't," He said smoothly.

"Ugg!" I growled.

He brought us over to the building where the three other boys were standing, the villains had for the moment scattered.

"If you want to save somebody look down there." Spiderman pointed to the ground. "Superhero 1-0-1. We can defend ourselves, they can't. Trust me, I've got these meatheads. Go, protect at serve." He looked right at me.

"You heard the man." I but my hands on my hips facing the boys.

"She called me the man," Spiderman said in a mixture of shocked and dreamy tone.

I look to the boys who all looked very unamused. Sam looked annoyed, Luke had his arms crossed with a sly smile, and Danny didn't show very much, maybe a smirk.

I sigh. "Not a word. Let's go." I order as I take off running. We leave Spiderman who snaps back to our world a moment later. He runs after Klaw along with Iron Fist.

I took off after Powerman to the ground. Nova hovered above us, and then he saw the falling Bugle-Thorn billboard screen and took off after it smashing it into a billion miniature pieces. His only comment was; "heads up rubbernecks!"

The next thing we knew we hit the deck. A huge explosion shook the earth and we looked up to see waves of golden, red, and purple energy fleeing the top of the building. Spiderman had joined us.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Iron Fist," Powerman replied.

"Hm. That's impressive." Spiderman mused.

Spiderman quickly started to run up the side of the build and shot webbing out at Klaw to keep him from falling to his death. He hung upside down right before us as Nova landed.

"Let's cut the volume," Powerman said crushing the sound cannon and pulling Klaw down and punching him out.

I smiled with my hands on my hips. "Not bad."

Out of nowhere we were all blasted from behind. The three of us fell to the ground.

"You would escape again." Wizard taunted us. It hurt to move. "My power gloves are charged to their maximum."

Spiderman landed on as street lap. "Wait… what gloves?"

"These gloves!" Wizard held up his hands. They sparked with electricity.

Spiderman held his head like an annoyed teacher. "Ohhh… those gloves." He shot webbing at them and then pulled his hands together.

The electricity fired the suit and with another explosion he was down on the ground and unconscious.

Spiderman jumped down to us. "Good job. You guys aren't bad for rookies."

"Where's Iron Fist?" Powerman asked.

We all looked around. "Probably still on the roof," Nova commented.

"We should make sure he's ok." I offer.

We all make it up to the roof and Danny is standing there looking a little weak.

"Are you ok?" Spiderman asks right away.

"Yes, just weakened. I used more of my power than I meant to with Klaw." Danny explained rubbing his head.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," Danny replied. He looked up to the sky and a moment later I heard it. The rest of the team looked up and a moment later a transport jet landed before us.

We all made our way on. Tired and a little sore.

"Spiderman, are you going to come?" Coulson asked.

Spiderman looked at us and then to Coulson. "I think… I think I will."

* * *

After a while, we were all in the Living Space we shared, still in full costume because Coulson had said Spiderman was coming back after he talked to Fury.

"So," I said as she sat at the counter.

Danny was next to her drinking a strong smelling herbal tea and holding his head still. Sam was behind the counter with a sandwich, eating it slowly, enjoying each bite. And Luke was on the couch a few feet away.

"What do you guys all think of Spiderman?" I asked.

"He is different," Danny spoke up. He took a long drink. "He does have more time working as a hero than we do but he lacks the training. He was reckless but, time will fix him."

"Like you said it would for Nova," Luke commented. "He's ok. Knows what is right and wants to do good. But he needs help, you can only get so far solo."

"Sam?" I ask.

"He's fine. As long as he doesn't act like he owns the place I don't think there will be a problem." Sam said when he finished he took another bite.

The doors opened and Spiderman walked in with Coulson. "And this is basically where the team stays when they aren't doing anything, or out in the city. The area is guarded with the two doorway system so they can walk around and do things in their normal clothing without having regular agents know their identities."

"Cool," Spiderman said looking around.

"Well, I will leave you to get to know each other," Coulson said walking out.

Spiderman stood there for a few minutes and we all watched him until he finally walked over. "Ok, well I don't have a long time. I have to get home before my aunt notices I am gone."

"You have a family?" Iron Fist asked quietly.

"Just my aunt," Spiderman replies.

Danny nods.

"So, you guys already told me about your power. Um, anything else I should know about you guys. Anything you want to know about me?" Spiderman asked cautiously.

We all looked around at each other. "There isn't much. Iron Fist has lots of magic knowledge. Nova's powers are originally from space. My powers are formed mystical origins although I am from around here, I guess. And Powerman's powers are from…"

"Let's leave it at Science." Luke gets up and off the couch and walks over.

Spiderman nods. "Ok. My powers are also I guess from Science." He explains. "Radioactive spider bite."

That is one of the strangest things I have heard in my life.

A phone goes off and Spiderman reaches down to check his phone. He sighs and answers it.

"Hey, Aunt May." He begins. "What's up?"

He listens for a minute and the replies.

"OK so get eggs and Orange Juice on my way home?" He clarified.

Then slouched. "I wouldn't break the eggs."

"I will come back with a dozen good eggs. Got it Aunt May, love you. See you when I get home." He finishes.

"Got to run, chores," He says walking away. "I guess I'll see you when I see you!"

We all sit there quietly for a moment taking in the new side of Spiderman.

Danny is the first to move.

"Where are you going?" I ask as he stretches.

"I'm going to go to bed. I am drained from the explosion that happened with my chi. I don't know what happened. It's strange. I'm sure I can sleep it off." He shrugged.

"I guess I am going to bed too. Need a shower." I say walking off leaving Powerman and Nova behind.

Once I get to my room I take off the amulet and lay it on my desk and pick up my laptop.

I open it up and type in my password. I peel off my sticky mask.

I open up the video chat and call home.

It takes a while, but after a little bit, there is an answer.

"Hey, Auntie Ava." Rey Del Toro greets me.

I smile at him and laugh, he was covered in paints. "Hey, little man. I miss you"

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a while. Feeling guilty, but finally got some time on my hands. Anyway. I had something I wanted to say here, but I lost it. It'll likely come back to me right after I update.**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- You were saying about my updating skills? I'm joking. Sadly, Life happens to all of us. You might have forgotten it by now, but what was that idea that you mentioned. I'd love to hear it.**

**Iron Fist would be a great team leader, you have a great point, but in the show, Ava steps up right away to take the leadership role, so that is why I said she would be in charge. I completely believe that Iron Fist is fully capable, he does have the training and has not a problem with authority. But he is just so laid back I don't see him wanting to fight with Ava for the role as leader.**

**Family is, once again, a very major part of this chapter. (Hints at Ryu!) I think in the next book in this story line I will have the entire team go to Carefree, AZ. I was originally planning just Ryu, we'll see how it goes. But I will confirm that Ryu and Kaelynn will meet (if it has to be in a one-shot, or something, I will write about when they meet).**

**I had a one-shot planned out that was like an interview of the character about what their "Type" were. But it was just awkward to write. I'll try again (no it will not be the newest one-shot that is coming out).**

**Guest- Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"School?" I complained. "I cannot go to school! Please tell me there is a way out of this." I whine.

"Sam. Chill, why are you so worked up?" Luke asked.

"The principal in Carefree knew my a little too well. Rule of thumb, the principal should never know you. Especially in a school that big." I explained.

"Well, you already know the principal, so…" Ava trailed off.

"What!?" I yell.

"Sam, calm yourself." Danny warns, his voice slightly irritated. "The principal is just Coulson."

"And the world comes to an end." I finish.

Ava growls. "Chill, we have to go to school. So you boys better get your butts ready to leave in ten minutes because I swear, if we are late you will all pay."

Luke sighed heavily and I looked to Danny who was standing stiffly.

"I am sure I'm not the only one who is against this. I mean, Danny. You don't want to go to school, do you?" I ask changed the subject.

"This is not about me," Danny said innocently.

"Well, answer the question."

"I have been, I guess I would say, home-schooled for the longest time. It will be difficult for me to go back to a public school. But I will be fine. I'm more relaxed than you and Ava are, and Ava will do perfectly fine." Danny says easily.

"Don't drag me into this," Ava warns.

I sigh, "No getting out of this?"

"You are correct." Danny nods.

I slouch over with my arms limp and groan.

* * *

My arms hurt so much. Even with the help from the helmet, the strain was incredible on me to keep the Helicarrier from going down. They hurt and I just fell on my back. And after absorbing the energy from that stupid doom bot.

Ouch.

MJ was blabbing in my ear but I had stopped listening. Processing the thoughts hurt so much.

My phone buzzed from my pocket. "MJ, I gotta go, getting another call." I explain.

"Ok see you tomorrow." MJ says ending the call.

I tossed Peter's phone back at him and pulled my pocket.

It was my Mom, great. I answered and put her on speaker. "Hello?" I ask calmly.

"¡Samuel Alexander! ¿Te gustaría regresar a Arizona? ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Cuál es incorrecto con tú? Acabo de hablar al teléfono con Coulson. Y voy a... Aún no sé cómo castigas tú para esta. Es mejor comenzar a actuar o de lo contrario esto va a convertirse en un problema muy grande. Y según Coulson, no se te permitía ir a Latveria. ¿Y Doctor Doom? ¿Realmente Sam? ¡Te quiero! Y yo quiero lo que es mejor para ti y si eso significa traerle tú casa que lo haré. Jesse, ¿por qué no mostrar Sam antes? Y Sam, ¿por qué no crees? Ayudar a mi alma, no es saludable para mí a preocuparse por usted! ¿Qué diría acerca de esta Rocket? ¿Starlord? Sam, mucha gente podría han sido herida, o muerto." Mom yelled hardly talking a breath.

The team all look at me with wide eyes. They looked worried and greatly concerned for my well-being. And I was also, very suddenly, worried about dying.

"Mamá, te amo demasiado. Estás despotricando en Español otra vez, no entiendo. ¿Inglés, por favor?" I ask. I take her off of speaker and hold the phone to my ear.

"Sam…" Mom starts to yell. "I have a headache. Once second." Mom paused. "Kaelynn, ¿se puede obtener algunas aspirinas por favor? Mi cabeza me duele."

I can hear Kaelynn's voice. "Are you on the phone with Sammy?"

"Yes." Mom replies. "Here talk to him will I get aspirin."

"Hi Sammy."

"Hey, Kaelynn, how red would Mom's face be?" I asked.

"Tomato, going on Fire Truck." Kaelynn whispered. "She looks as made as she did when you brought home that radioactive gold meteor thing."

"How do you know about that?" I ask alarmed.

"You should look up your notebook." Kaelynn said cheerfully.

"Great." I mutter.

I look around. The team was still eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"So, how's Carefree?" I ask

"Well, the same as ever, I found something entertaining to do!" Kaelynn exclaims.

"What?" I ask her.

"I found some of Dad's old maps and I am teaching myself where the stars are and where planets are. And I found your book about learning Morse code and I am learned that too." I can see her smile.

"You'll make a fine Nova." I laugh.

"Mom wants me to learn Spanish too. Mostly so I will stop thinking about the stars." Kaelynn replies.

"Well, that's Mom." I sigh.

"She wants the phone back." Kaelynn says sadly.

"Ok, love you." I reply, listening to the exchange of the phone from Kaelynn to Mom.

"Sam…" Mom begins. "You did well, today. You just worry me like your father liked to do all the time before you came along. And well, I was right to worry."

"He's still out there Mom, don't give up." I mutter. I really wish the team would leave.

"I know. I just look at you sometimes and you know, all I see is Jesse, so you know. It's hard sometimes, without you here. The phone's not ringing every day because of school and all that." Mom sighs. "How was school? Coulson told me you've been staying out of trouble."

"It was fine. I mean, I think it'll work out and all. Hope so at least." I sigh.

"Don't want any repeats." Mom laughs.

"Sam, Fury wants us." Webhead said easily.

"Hey, Mom?" I ask.

"What?" Mom replies.

"Fury is about to ground us for life, if not get me kicked off the team. I'll give you a call back later tonight. Although I bet Coulson's already going to Fax you the report." I joke.

"Ha, Ha." Mom deadpans. "We'll talk later."

"Ok, bye." I hang up and Luke offers me a hand and pulls me to my feet.

* * *

I was right, Fury was madder that Rocket was the one time I broke his gun.

One time!

He even went as far as to tell us whoever had the bright idea was off the team.

Webbs stepped forward first and I bet it made us all feel guilty, so the rest of us stepped up too, to claim the responsibility.

After that, we all had gone to relax. After a hot shower, and a call to finish filling my Mom in, I walked into the living room.

"Why are you all lying around?" I asked suddenly.

"Because we can," Luke replied.

"None of us are crazy workaholics." Ava added.

Danny didn't say a word as I sat next to him on the couch, Ava was stretched out on one and Luke on the other leaving the only spare seat the one next to Danny.

I looked over at Danny who was fiddling with a throwing knife in his hands. It looked like the one he had thrown at me not to long ago.

"How many knives do you have?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I have about ten different knives that are mine, but I only brought two of them here with me. They were a gift." Danny says. "I have a friend who is a highly skilled blacksmith. He gave them to me."

"I'm guessing you have a habit of playing with them." I point out.

"It sometimes helps me think." Danny said easily.

"Hey, Sam, who was yelling at you on the phone. Was that your Mom?" Ava asked.

"Um, actually yes." I sigh. "Coulson apparently regularly fills her in on what I've been up to. She actually knew about the nova and all that stuff since she and my dad got married."

"He does that for me too, don't feel like you're a special case. My sister calls a lot to tell me what she's heard from him."

"What about you guys?" I look to Luke and Danny.

"I grew up here," Luke said easily. "I'm certain they have a nice sized file on me but, they ain't sending it nowhere. Danny?"

"I assume I am being watched by my masters, back home. Likely using magic. I am sure Fury would have a file on me too." Danny said easily.

We all sit quietly for a while. But then Danny speaks. "Who's Kaelynn?"

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone and unlock it and go to my pictures. "My sister."

I showed Danny a picture and he smiled, his eyes looked kind of sad. "I would have loved to have a sibling, growing up in K'un-Lun." He said quietly.

"What?" Ava asked.

"I didn't have any family growing up in K'un-Lun. I'm just saying I wish I would have had a sister or brother there with me, it would have made life easier to have someone I knew I could trust."

"I see where you're coming from." Luke piped up. "I couldn't have minded having a sibling either."

"She's a pain. She's tried to put the helmet on before, I don't want to know what will happen if she ever does. You guys will have to meet her one day. She loves superheroes." I smile.

"So for both of you, your families know your heroes?" Luke asks Ava and me.

"Mine do." I reply.

"Same." Ava agrees lazily.

"So you and Danny are the only children?" I ask Luke back.

"Yup." Luke says easily.

"Pretty much." Danny adds.

"You have no idea how much I would have loved to be the only child, I'm one of four." Ava sighed.

"It's nothing special. Right Danny?" Luke asks.

"I wouldn't know." Danny shrugged. "I, at least, wouldn't remember."

We all seem to understand what he was saying without actually having to hear the words.

Luke turns up the TV and he and Ava yell at the sports game while I play on my phone and Danny fiddles with his knife.

"Hey, Danny?" I ask looking up from my phone.

"Yes, Sam?" Danny asks. He looks over at me. His hand still moving the knife.

"To be honest, I think you'd make a good brother." I smile at him, it's the truth. "You've got that calmness to you, but you could break someone's neck in an instant. Are you sure you're an only child?"

"Thanks for the compliment. I guess that comes from my friends; Aiko and Kasumi, they are the closest things to sisters I ever had, I would protect them with my life." Danny says as naturally as he can. His hand stops moving the knife and I look to see he had accidently cut his hand.

"Um, Danny your bleeding." I point out.

Danny looks down at his hand. "It's not that bad. I'm going to put something on it." He stood up and walked away stiffly. His uncut left hands twirling the knife.

* * *

** PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Because the Reviews are going to take so long I'll keep this short. Sorry about not updating sooner! I really mean to just sit down and write this one story. Anyway here is the newest chapter. I played off the Original comics a good deal. With the Yu-Ti and the Eyes (you'll understand when you get there) they are both things I used from comics. Mentioning of OCs. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Reviews: **

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Happy March! Man, I feel bad about how long this took. No problem on the one shot thing. I am thinking about doing character interviews. I have a 365 (one for each day of the year) List of character questions that I will use. (See Moments for more)**

**The radioactive meteor was actually from the comics. I read it at the bookstore once. And the gun thing I believe was an accident...**

**Danny is sad being the only sibling in the comics he actually does have an older step sister he never knew about (a story for another time) and then in my stories he has Ryu (Newest Neon Chapter Danny and Ryu). Also, you are right, Danny's thought here we come!**

**For your "Power of the Iron Fist" idea, it sounds very similar to the newest Iron Fist comics that came out where Davos does a very similar type of thing. Davos goes as far as trying to turn New York into "New K'un-Lun" or something like that. It may not have been Davos... I don't know and I'm too lazy at the moment to look it up. All this is without the Dragon Lords part. Anywho! Enjoy!**

**Gold Sparrow- I like the ideas and I will see if I can use them later down the road. There is in the newer comics a few pages were Danny is off the ground while sitting cross-legged. Levitating. I will also try the part about him holding back some. Enjoy!**

**Guest(s?)- Thanks and enjoy!**

**Minx98- I plan to have Kaelynn and the team further down the road. Enjoy!**

**NyanWolf- Its fine about the not reviewing. I miss it some but trust me I know how it is. Danny's thought process during that conversation was defiantly about Ryu. I think if his parents would have lived he would have another sibling, your right because they were young and all. I'm going to explain the knives thing one day. Considering that he is still relatively new to being the Iron Fist I don't think he could heal himself at that point. Enjoy!**

**Update- Sorry you are going crazy. New Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Danny**

* * *

Peter walked beside me as we wander through the Dream Dimension.

Peter opened every door he could and watched the others nightmares. Some people I recognized and others I didn't. Some of the nightmares made perfect sense, and others were different.

We stopped at one door with a beautiful design. On it were carved words.

"最後的龍少爺"  
("The Last Dragon Lord")

"Peter. Do not enter that room." I warned him quickly.

"Why? Do you know whose nightmare this is?" He asks.

"Yes." I regret the words as soon as I say them. I had just dug myself a grave. I can't talk about her with the spell that was on me, I can hardly think her name. And Peter was going to ask questions.

"Who?" He asked.

"The writing on the door says…" I think quickly. "Zuìhòu lóng de zhǔ." I read it in Chinese, a plan forming.

"Ok…" Peter says.

"A teacher of mine back home. Spiderman I ask that you leave that door alone." I say sternly. I hate to tell him that lie, but I am not able to actually tell him.

"Oh." Peter backs away.

"Thank you," I breathe out a sigh of relief. I wanted to open the door the longer we stood there. I wanted to know what she feared. What…

I sigh and turn away, I must forget the temptation.

* * *

I stood uncomfortably in the Sanctum Santorum. "Master. I need to ask you something."

Peter was already outside.

"What is it, Daniel?"

"How is she?" I shook nervously as I spoke. After the conversation with Sam, the other say I was worried, or curious. I just… I wanted to know how she is.

"Ryu is alive and well, she is doing well. She has her studies and is training to be a good fighter and also the best Dragon Lord she can be. You would be proud of her. She eliminates all her weaknesses one by one." Master Strange respired.

"I know, undoubtedly she is strong in body, all Dragon Lords are, even with the animal side. But, her personality and mental state?" I ask.

"She still hates you. And she had no friends, she has no social interaction with anyone besides myself and a few other practitioners in magic who come by every now and then." Master Strange informed me.

I nod. "And K'un-Lun?"

"K'un-Lun fell entirely under the spell right as we passed into the Dream Dimension. I will be certain however to make a full report about what happened before the council, personally on your behalf."

"Thank you, Master. That is a most gracious offer." I bowed to him, in respect.

"Danny, we have to get to school. Let's get a move on." Peter yelled.

"Patience my friend," I call back.

"You should go before the Dragon emerges from her lair. She will be most unhappy to see you." Master Strange warns me.

"Yes, of course." I bow again. "Thank you for everything." I turn and start to leave.

"Daniel." Master Strange's voice stops me. I turn and face him.

"You handled yourself well. I did expect you to fall to Nightmare. I must be honest. For you personally, it was inevitable. But you handled yourself most well. I am proud of that. I am certain you will be ready when you return home. You will make an excellent King."

"Thank you, Master." I bow to him once more. "Namaste."

Peter had appeared behind me. "Are we going or not?" He asked me.

"We can go now, It is best we leave before something else happens." I looked to Master Strange, who nods. I guess he knew who I was talking about.

Peter nodded. "Good." We rode back on the bike and I didn't saw a word.

* * *

When we got to detention I fell asleep in my chair and got a rather rude awakening when the chair dropped me into the tunnel that took us to the Tricarrier.

"And that is everything." I finish telling the team out our mission. I had made a point to tell them Peter had seen all their fears, and that I had also seen them, and Peter had seen mine. But I never spoke to what they were. I figured they were all grateful for such a thing, especially Sam.

"Well, Iron Fist. Spiderman." Coulson spoke to us directly. "Since you both completely warn out from this mission, you may both have the afternoon off.

I knew the entire team was waiting for me to say I would rather train but it never came. "Thank you." I nod. I look down at the table and drum my fingers.

"Team, let's head to training." Coulson said easily.

"Are you not coming too, Danny?" Luke asked when I remained in my seat.

"No, I will train later. I need to meditate." I explain.

"Why would Danny want to go?" Peter asked.

The other team member all share a look.

I take in a deep breath. "I guess I'll explain it to him." I smile, reassuringly and the team leaves.

"Explain what?" Peter asked.

"I've spent most of my life training." I begin I stand up and head to the door, Peter follows. "And I'm a weapon. I kind of even enjoy training. I have to train every day. The rest of you can get by without daily practice, but if I even miss a day I lose my center."

"OK…" Peter sighs. "I feel like there is something else here I am not getting."

"I am rather shaken by my nightmare. It is not the one I normally have." I confess and we enter the living space.

"Ok, so… I'm confused." Peter complains. "Your nightmare was about being unworthy right?"

I nod. I move to the kitchen and get myself a glass of water.

"What's the reason behind that? Danny, you are super good at being a hero. I mean with Venom you were able to overcome it. And with Taskmaster you were able to fight him hand-to-hand longer than Ava and I were able to, we had to fight him by using the elements around us." Peter says excitedly.

"That's a good thing you were able to do that." I point out. "I am impressed with such a skill."

"Dude, I am making a point here," Peter says annoyed. "You were able to read that ancient stone in the museum! Danny, you're really incredible in what you can do. So why on earth would you feel unworthy?"

I don't look at him. There are multiple truths to this. I place my hands on the counter and look at the counter. I close my eyes. Do I really want to tell Peter the truth behind...?

"You're going to be the first person here I have ever told this, my friend back home know this… but no one here… ok?" I look at Peter who steps back.

"I am not supposed to be the Iron Fist. I'm not even supposed to be alive." I watch his reaction.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks me.

"You say the dragon in my nightmare correct?" I ask.

"Yah, you called it some wired name."

"Shao-Loa?" I provide him.

"Think so."

"To get the power of the Iron Fist you have to defeat him," I explain, trying to make sure I only have to tell him once. "Many have died to try to gain the power of the Iron Fist."

I wait for Peter to nod.

"Ok, so the ruler of K'un-Lun is named Yu-Ti. I didn't know it but he hated me for a long time. And he only let me try for the Power of the Iron Fist because he thought it would kill me, and it almost did." I finally look up. "Understand?"

"So he wanted you dead? Why?" Peter asked.

"That is personal," I say sharply. "But you get the point right?"

"Sorta?"

"I don't feel worthy because I don't feel that I earn it, I had to have mastered so many things to even be considered. But I was not supposed to make it." I say quietly. "A lot of things are just thrown on me."

"Well, as awkward at this is…" Peter sighs. "I'm going to head home. Sorry about the whole ruler wants you dead thing."

I have to smile at this. "'Be content with what you have; rejoice in the way things are. When you realize there is nothing lacking, the whole world belongs to you.' That would be Lao Tzu. He also said; 'The best people are like water, which benefits all things and does not compete with them. It stays in lowly places that others reject. This is why it is so similar to the Way.'"

Peter just stares at me.

I sigh. "I'm doing the best with what I have."

"Ok, fortune cookie," He says over his shoulder. "See you later!" And with that is gone.

"They're proverbs, a few thousand years old. And they are actually good words to live by." I say to the empty room. I cross my arms and roll my eyes.

"Kasumi and Aiko would get it," I add. "Hiroshi would just complain about how many I have and call me a saint." I walk to my room. "Dragon Lords, I miss them."

Dragon Lords, I wish I knew how the actual Dragon Lord was doing. Strange said she was fine. Maybe it's for the best I stay back.

I light some candles and take my place. I block out Shao-Loa I don't call him and I don't think of him, I can feel he is there. But I don't want to talk to him, not after the nightmare. I don't want to have to hear the truth over again.

The truth about everything. I don't want to hear the story over again about my Dad.

So instead, I think of Mom. And that only brings more fear and nightmares. I open my eyes and lean against the bed. Staring into space.

Nightmare would always have power over me. He always would be able to cause me to fear. I will never be able free myself from him.

"Do not fear going forward slowly; fear only to stand still," I tell myself slowly.

I'm a mess. I run my hand through my hair.

I'm an absolute mess.

I walk over to my desk and look through some of the stuff Kasumi gave me. Nothing here to really relax… I could knock myself out. If I do that the team will only need me for something and I'll be in the deepest sleep of my life

I sigh. "Guess I just have to hope Nightmare can't get to me."

It's only about 3:40 but I am worn out and need some sleep. I changed into some sweat pants and examined my brand. After a while, I look at my face. My eyes… Mom always said I looked just like Dad. The eyes, especially…

I walked back into my room and turn off the lights. I climb into bed and close my eyes. After I was able to calm my mind, I was able to get to sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok, so I finally sat down and wrote this episode! Yay! I have planned out the rest of this story to take us through the end of season one. Where the next book will pick up with season two! It seems a little early to be announcing anything but I think Falling Apart will be placed on hold and I will write a middle book instead. I don't know… still working on details. I just finished planning the rest of this story out today. Anywho… Enjoy and please review!**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Ok, I've got lots of ideas lined up for Moments so the interview will stay in my back pocket. Ok, I think if I planned it right this story will go to about 30+ chapters. Your idea was really good I just say tons of similarities. But hey; don't great minds think alike?**  
**I think if I write those ideas that they would have to get in the long line of things I have planned. I mean I even have another extended one shot that I am trying to come up with and write for my two year anniversary.**  
**How do I write Danny? Hm… I do loads of research and things like that. And then also, there is just a lot of getting in his head. And I don't really know how to describe it. It's a mental click. It has happened with characters when I figure out how they think. And then I have just done so much writing of his history… I just really spend a lot of work on it…**  
**I loved the Easter egg to Ryu as well, I think I'll have her come up later. I also loved writing Doctor Strange. I love writing him as a mentor. I see what you mean about the team, closeness and then Peter, I see what you mean. Danny's just got so much on his plate. Responsibility just is on his mind all the time. I mean if you were in his shoes… he's got a lot on his plate.**  
**Yu-Ti. Ok, so he was Wendell adopted brother. Wendell was the adopted one. And Wendell threw away a lot of honors and things like that and was even first in line for the throne. All that.**  
**Hiroshi is one of the OCs that I have in K'un-Lun, Jun's father. He'll be appearing in upcoming chapters. He's one of Danny's friends from K'un-Lun. I don't think he's too much like Peter. He's got those moments. Alright, enjoy Luke's chapter.**

**Gold Sparrow- Ok so I also re-watched "Not a Toy" and it will be one of the chapters in this story. You are right and I will expand on the fact that everyone has their own lives and missions and such perhaps in the next book, focusing on the second season where Peter finds out a lot more about the team. You have to tell me where you got the sick idea from! I would love to read it as well! I am writing a one-shot for my story 'Moments' where the team is sick. It draws inspiration from your review. So I'll post that there when it is finished. We'll see about the dream walking and such… I have ideas and plans for that too. Danny's big secret will be revealed in the next book. To Peter who I promise will have a great reaction. And then to the team, which will also be priceless (I hope).**  
**I'm not one for much romance either, but I do have a DannyxOc story called "Neon" out there if you wish to read it. It's in my opinion pretty fun, staying in the in-between moments and not the life-or-death missions. I do get your point and this story is staying romance free (except for Ava's romance novels). :)**  
**Thanks for reading and I am glad you enjoyed. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest(s)- Thanks! Glad you('ll) are enjoying it! I'd love to hear some of the flashback ideas you had. I've done them before and know I could use them again.**

**Iron lols- I do ship Ava and Danny on occasion, but I don't think this story will have them shipped. I'm planning to follow the episodes for the rest of the book but I will try to branch out from them. So just let me know how I am doing. Thanks and enjoy!**

**NyanWolf- I get your point. But look at it from Peter's POV. His teammate just said he should not have been alive and when Peter asked: "why?" Danny didn't really answer him. I mean that's not an easy thing to hear, say, or understand. Anywho… Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Luke**

* * *

"You really should not have let Peter do the entire project by himself." If the pesky little monk would go away for five seconds it might help the situation. But instead, Danny was guilt tripping me, likely without even knowing it.

"I know, I know," I complain. I pull out my watch and call Peter.

Danny doesn't say a word as we wait on Peter to answer.

"Where you at, Webs? Have you forgotten a little something?" I ask him answered his communicator.

"Kind of busy Luke!" He shouted at me. He seemed to have jumped leaving the view of the camera. "Can I call you back?"

"You're supposed to be so smart, you forgot about the science fair!" I yell at him.

"Science Fair!" He exclaims and looks off into the distance. Away from the camera.

It's quiet for a split-second. Then Webs was tackled. The view changed to the sky and then upside down buildings as Peter came back into view.

"Don't get your sunglasses all fogged up. We got something like three weeks." He was hanging upside down. The sidewalk was under his head.

"It's tomorrow," I say through clenched teeth. "I've been bugging you about it every day. And you keep telling me that it's 'in the bag.' And wait, are you upside down?"

Danny chuckles beside me. When I glare at him he stops and straightens up.

"Yes, yes I am." He replies back, his tone sarcastic.

The world zooms by on the screen with the sound of a hard punch being delivered. The camera goes black after hitting a wall. And Peter lets out a strangled; "Agh!"

"Tomorrow? It can't be… tomorrow?" He says weakly and then the call is ended.

Danny sighs next to me. "It's call accountability. On both of your behalves."

"I'm tempted to hurt you right now," I mutter under my breath, I'm so annoyed at Peter, I really don't want to take it out on Danny. Even if the guy can handle himself.

Danny doesn't move, he calmly takes a step back and then holds out a hand. "Punch."

"Why?"

"As hard as you can." Danny instructs.

"We're in the middle of the hallway," I say through clenched teeth.

"Come on." Danny coaxes. I slam my fist into his open hand, one they connected his hand glowed to withstand the impact. "Again."

I punch at him a few more times and he catches each using his Iron Fist to take the impact.

"Better?" Danny asked as I catch my breath.

"Sure. A little." I crack my knuckles. "What was that?"

"You needed something to punch, and I don't think Fury would like you punching a wall." Danny smirks. He turns and starts to walk away. "I will see you later, I have some things to do now."

* * *

The next morning Peter's watch was broken so I had to call his house. SHIELD luckily had it in his file. They had everything in his file. Most of it's restricted, but I was able to access his home phone number.

"Hello?" A voice answers.

"Is Peter there?" I ask impatiently.

"Why yes, he's right here." The voice responds.

"Thanks," I mutter. Staring at the school building.

"Ok, official business first," I say the minute I hear the phone get held up to Peter's ear. "What happened with the Juggernaut?"

"He's a work in progress," Peter says easily.

"Ok," I sigh. "How about the other work in progress? You know, our science fair project." I ask as I start to pace.

The others were sitting on the stairs next to me. They watched me as I paced, talking to each other.

"I told you I'm all over it."

"You've been saying that for every day this week." I complained, "I shouldn't have let you talk me into letting you do it all."

"Luke, I can do this in my sleep. All I need is my trusty old chemistry kit." Then he adds the side comment. "You know I invented my fantastic webbing with that thing."

"Give me a minute." He says. I hear him place the phone down. And I groan.

"Don't hurt him, Luke. Although he has it coming!" Sam called over at me.

"Ok, minor setback. Plan B, meet me at the school in an hour and I'll whip something up in the science lab." I can hear the smile in his tone.

"We're dead," I mutter before hanging up. Making sure Peter can hear it.

* * *

I sighed and leaned against the table as I watched Danny and Harry try to get their camera to work. It was Harry's idea to bother Sam while they did it.

Ava was finishing the final touches to her and Sam's project. It was clear who did what. Ava had down the actual project and then had Sam type exactly what she said and then she had him turn it into a poster board. Which looked fairly decent.

Ava had just explained how it worked and Sam was acting like a mad scientist from the movies. "It lives, it lives!"

Ava snatched it from him and moves it quickly toward Danny and Harry who both flinched to get out of the way. "Hey, give me that, it's 109 degrees below zero."

I can't lie I would have hit the dirt if I was in their place.

"We are so getting our butts kicked." I looked down at my phone. 9:31. "Peter Parker, Where are you?"

* * *

Peter had shown up and hour till. And I had to give him a piece of my mind. And I didn't feel bad at all for guilt tripping him. Danny was watching us closely and I know he or Ava would step in before I crossed the line.

Apparently I never even got near it.

Peter ran off again and right as Coulson was about to chew me out, Ava saved me with a malfunction of her project and Peter showed back up.

I almost thought we were in the clear until Peter told me where the brick came from. And that made my hair stand on end. This was going to end very badly.

"Where did that thing come from?" Ava demanded as she, Sam, and Danny rushed over.

"We'll tell you later."

* * *

Peter was probably right, this was nothing some therapy and a shower couldn't fix.

So after it was all over we went to the locker room that was near the court. Ava threatened to kill us if we drag this stuff into the living quarters.

Sam and Danny had gone to the locker room first. I went with Peter to get chewed out by Coulson and Fury.

When that was over we joined Sam and Danny.

Not even five minutes into the shower it started. The same argument we always had got started up, the first time we fought this fight was after dealing with venom.

"Luke! Stop using the hot water!" Sam yelled. "I'm freezing."

"That's your problem. You were here first, you should be done by now!" I yell back.

"You know, the girl's locker room had a separate water heater. I bet Ava's happy." Peter complained.

"The cold water isn't that bad." Danny piped up.

"To you!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, what does it take to make you cold?" Peter asked.

"K'un-Lun snows most of the year. And when it wasn't snowing I was up in the mountains where there was still snow. Cold doesn't bother me." Danny said easily. I heard his shower turn off.

About five minutes later I gave up because the hot water was gone. I dried off and got dressed.

Sam was wearing sweat pants and an oversized shirt and digging through his locker for some candy he had stashed away in there.

Peter was wearing shorts and shivering. He was trying to pull on a shirt.

Danny was only wearing his sweatpants and was trying to get his hair dried by using a towel. His brand was visible and I could tell that it didn't bother him.

"Hey, Danny?" Peter asked slowly. "I meant to ask you this a while ago, but what's with the tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo," Danny said annoyed facing Peter. "It's a brand."

"Brand like something you get at the store?" Sam asked.

"No, it's more a mark to show where you belong." I corrected.

"I got it along with my powers. Just how it is." Danny shrugged.

"Did it hurt to get it?" Peter asked him.

"Yes, of course, it hurt," Danny said easily. "It was burned on. I can't imagine how that would not hurt."

"What's the symbol represent?" Sam asked.

"K'un-Lun," Danny says. He runs a hand through his mostly dry hair and then shrugs, pulling on a green t-shirt. "You two better hurry." He says, not really looking at us. But I know he is talking to Peter and myself. "You better not keep Coulson waiting." He turned around and looks at his watch.

"He asked me to tell you two to go to Connor's lab," Danny says with a smirk. "Sounds like you two are actually going to do a project after all."

I sigh and Peter sighs along with me. "I'm leaving," I say throwing on my sweatshirt over my t-shirt. I was dressed as normal.

Peter sighed and followed me out. "This will be fun right?" He asks.

I shrug. "We'll see."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Finally getting this done! Yes! I am going through the phase of writing one story excessively and not really writing the others but this chapter was finished easily and I am just looking forward to hearing what everyone thinks. Anywho, not much to report. Please Read and Review!**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- A middle book it looks like there will be. I already planned out who would get each episode. I was bored… ok? My friend literally was looking through one of my writing notebooks. Apparently I make lists and charts when I'm bored. Anywho…Hm... Should have thought about the brick thing… that'd be good. Anyway, I have big plans for Danny's next chapter. It's going to be awesome. Don't have much to say… Enjoy the chapter!**

**Gold Sparrow- I think I am going to use your sick idea in my story Moments. Although it has not been finished yet. I like this other idea too. The way I see it is with Danny and Luke as the oldest and at them. In this one, they are about maybe the ages you said. Still fairly young. And then they will grow older as the stories go on. The hypnosis is more of a tool that I have seen most utilized by Danny's processor, Orson Randall. A very helpful trick that he used to dig himself out of trouble. This technique was first used and invented by the Iron Fist name Li Park. And Danny will learn in later, but at this point does not have the skill. I will do something later along those lines. Anyway, enjoy! Anywho… I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write**

**Guest- Alright, Next Chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**Guest- Kraven will be coming up, likely in the next book with season 2. And I will see what I can do to add in more of Sam's family. **

**NyanWolf- I have to agree, in an argument, Danny is trying to settle it peacefully, not help you win. I loved throwing in the brand. I am kind of sad the mark isn't on him in the show because it's been in the comics since day one. I got a kick out of the showers things. Sam makes a comment about it at the end of this chapter. Peter does lose all sense of normal responsibility when there is someone to be saved or someone needs to be stopped. It's what makes him Spiderman. Glad the information was helpful, can't wait to know what you are going to use it for! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch 25: Ava**

* * *

"Up and at 'em sleepy head, ultimate Skrull robot thingies attacking. Can't hold them off! Game over ma! Game over!" Sam shouted into his communicator.

Luke was covering his mouth to keep from laughing and Danny was shaking his head disapprovingly, a smirk still on his face.

We each picked up a snowball from the pile we had made and waited until Peter opened the window.

"I'm coming!" He yelled and we launched the snowballs at him.

He fell to the ground and snow fell on top of him. Now even Iron Fist had a hand over his mouth laughing.

"Tell me you got that Nova!" Powerman laughed

"Totally got it Powerman," Nova replied.

"Copy me? It'll be an early Christmas present." I tell him.

"Call me Santa Clause. Ho, Ho, Ho." Sam laughed.

"Mature. The maturist." Spidey joked. "Shouldn't you be at school, or dead?"

"No school Spidey, Snow day," Luke announced.

"Snow day? Did you get up extra early just to torture me?"

"That was a fringe benefit. We're actually here to pick you up." I tell him.

"Pick me up for what, White Tiger?" Spiderman asks confused.

"Agent Coulson's orders," I tell him and then show him the recording on my watch.

"Since school's canceled. I scheduled some extra credit. Report to 'SHIELD Station: Ice' for winter survival training. Snow camping, avalanche preparedness, blizzard trekking, and ice water scuba diving. Your transport is waiting." Coulson said on the watch before it went black.

"So we get the day off 'cuz of snow, then we have to go work out in more snow?" Peter complains.

"It's a mandatory team building exercise." I shrug.

"Mandatory, White Tiger? I got a better idea." Nova says behind me.

We all shared a worried look.

* * *

"We're going to get in trouble. That's all I'm saying." I say as I follow the boys down the ramp. I stop at the bottom as the sun hits me.

I put on my shades. "But at least, we'll be warm."

We set up all our stuff. Which was one beach chair which I claimed. So Danny sat on a bent over tree branch, he seemed a little uncomfortable being shirtless compared to the other boys, his burn was noticeable. Peter made himself comfortable in the sand. Sam and Luke just stood looking at the sea.

"There is no beauty like that of unspoiled nature," Danny smiled. "Why would a place like this be in the SHIELD Database?"

"I bet it's Fury's super-secret spy hideaway. What do you suppose he does here?" Sam asks.

"Let's not ask questions we don't want answers to. Just enjoy." Peter says.

I smile. Enjoy I will.

I picked up my book out of the basket next to the chair and flipped it open to my bookmarked page.

Thundering Hearts

Not a bad story. The Plot is really good. I read somewhere the author go some really cool inside information about Asgard and possibly even went there to research this story. Although something tells me the author is Jane Foster or her friend Darcy Lewis.

I looked up after a while and say that Peter and Luke were messing around while Sam makes a sand sculpture and Danny was walking around it dragging a stick in the dirt to make a design. Peter yelled something and I looked back down that the book, where was I?

Peter walked over blocking the light. He stole the book from me.

"Hey! That's my math homework!" I yelled.

Peter rolled his eyes and tore off the cover and tossed it back at me and took the football from the basket.

"Time out!" Peter yelled all of a sudden. "Who's harshen my montage?"

I look up from the book. "What's wrong?"

"Well..." Peter trails off.

"Eh, probably just guilt tripping over ditching on Coulson. How about a butt whooping to get you over it?" Sam offers, giving me a nudge. He tosses the volleyball and Peter and hit him in the head.

"Danny! Luke!" Sam yells. "We're playing volleyball!"

"Count me out!" Luke yells back.

"We're playing what?" Danny asks.

* * *

After a 10 minute lecture on how to play from Sam, I think Danny understood how to play. Sam said he would be on Danny's team. So I took Peter.

"Rules of the game," I announce. "No one uses their powers."

Sam served and Peter dove to hit it.

"Mine!" I shout doing a handspring. I bounce off the tree that was holding up the net and then smacked it hitting Sam, square in the head. That felt so good.

"What happened to no powers?" Sam yelled at me in annoyance.

"I said no powers not no skills." I shrug and walk back to my spot.

Sam gave Danny the ball.

"A thing can only be that which it is." He threw it up in the air and I somehow was not shocked when he jumped and kicked it swiftly. It wasn't a bad move considering Peter failed to return it.

So Peter had to go get the ball out of the jungle. We were all waiting on him.

"What's taking him so long?" Sam asked, after a while. As if on cue Peter ran out screaming. Running and crashing into Sam.

"Due what are you so freaked out about? Where's the ball?" Sam asked.

"Back there!" Peter stuttered. "With…"

A creepy kid walked out of the trees in a green striped shirt and khaki shorts. "I'm Sandy. Can I play too?"

"I didn't see him in there," Peter said like he wasn't even standing there.

Great, time for me to step up. "Kid, what are you doing on a deserted island?"

"It's no deserted, we live here." He said handing me the ball.

"You and your family? Where are they?"

"Oh. They're around." Sandy said he looked over to the trees and the look he was giving the trees was absolutely terrifying. "Everywhere."

I heard Luke say something to Peter. Something about his Spidey sense. And Peter replies back that "it was not happy."

The kid started laughing and then looked right at me. "Let's play hide and seek. You're it."

* * *

This was a horrible idea and I completely blame Sam.

"Hold him off. I'll get it started!" I called to the guys as I made a bee-line for the slightly open hatch.

I dodged the sand with as much grace as I could manage and hurried inside closing the hatch.

I ran and slid into my seat getting the jet fired up. I heard the jet engines roar and cough up sand.

"The engines wouldn't fire," I exclaim to my self-opening the ramp for the boys to get in. Maybe I can get one of them to help me get this thing started.

Powerman, Iron Fist, and Spiderman all appeared in the cockpit. Luke took the seat next to me.

"No way! I figured the engines were fired." I said looking at him in amazement, he couldn't tell through the mask.

Nova's voice came from the watch. "Cuz' they are," Nova grunted.

Spiderman moved around behind me as I hit more buttons to get the engines working.

"Hit it now or we're toast!" Spiderman yells at me.

I slam the steering yoke and the engines roar.

Sand covered the view and I punched it again. The engines worked beautifully and we disappeared into the clouds.

"Autopilot engaged. Next stop New York." I sigh.

* * *

"So what are we going to tell Fury?" I ask the boys as we all sat around waiting.

"Nothing. We left Sandman where SHIELD stuck him. No harm. No foul. Fury won't even know." Sam says kicking his feet up.

The aircraft kicked.

"SHIELD Aircraft. You are being directed to an alternated landing site." A voice said over the communication system. "Do you read?"

"He noticed," Danny said calmly.

"Don't even think about landing." Fury appeared on a screen.

"Look nick, sorry. We got spring fever. We had no idea about that island." Peter said easily trying to keep us out of trouble.

"Yah that Sandman dude is messed up," Luke added.

"No kidding. Flint Marko was too dangerous to keep in a normal prison. So parking him alone in the middle or a huge body of water was own option. He draws his power from contact with the ground. If he ever stepped foot off mainland. It would be catastrophic." Fury explained.

"And that's just Manhattan. Think of what he could do to New Jersey." Luke mused.

"Really? Jersey?" Peter asked.

"Ok, maybe not Jersey. But you get the point." Luke said looking us all over annoyed.

"Jersey is safe, sir. We left Sandman where we found him." Peter said calmly.

"Well, how do you know that? Follow the escort directly to the Helicarrier for a full scrub down." Nick said. His shoulders were hunched. He was annoyed.

"Full scrub down? Sounds promising." Peter mused. "Cause if there is one thing I hate about the beach is sand gets everywhere."

"How much sand?" Fury asked.

I face palmed. Great…

"That's not sand is it?" Peter sighed.

Out of the fairly large pile of sand can Sandman. He fling himself all over the controls, short-circuiting them. The jet began to fall and we all let out a scream.

"Tiger. Steer us out of here." Spiderman yells.

"The controls are frozen!" I shout over the loud beeping alarms. We know we're falling could they just shut off? "What do we do now?"

Spiderman didn't answer. We opened the hatch and jumped out. ""Fury said we can't touch land steer us toward the river."

"Where? The Hudson's frozen!" Nova yelled.

"Brace for landing," Spiderman called.

It was a horrible landing, but any landing you can walk away from is a good one.

"Thank you for flying air spidey!" Peter joked. "We hope you enjoyed your flight."

"Fury!" Sandman roared.

"Come one we need to stop him before he gets to the city," Spiderman said as we all ran after him. "Hey, Sandman… I mean Flint! Let's talk about it. We had some fun times playing with your inner child. Right?" Spiderman shot webs and attempted to reason with him. "How about you hop back in my boot. Come on it's still warm."

"Kiiiaahh!" I yelled as I took off sliding across the ice. I managed to slice him three times before he threw me back.

"Iron Fist," Spiderman said taking control. "He cannot get back to dry land!"

"Divide and conquer," Danny muttered to himself. He summoned his chi and slammed his hand into the ground. "Kiyah!" He yelled.

The ice broke. Didn't' work. Of course…

"What does it take to stop this dude?" Luke asked as we ran after him

"How do you stop someone made of sand?" I asked, annoyed.

"Anyone got a giant pail and shovel?" Nova joked.

"Wait, made of sand. And sand is made of silica." He paused for a moment. "Nova, light him up, all heat no force."

Nova obeyed.

"Take it up to 2000 degrees," Spiderman called.

"It's not working!" Nova yelled back.

"Almost there!" Sandman yelled as his body turned to glass.

Science nerds… I guess its help sometimes.

* * *

Coulson and Fury decided to chew us out about skipping trained. We had all been given a swimsuit like unisuits to put on and were standing under showers. I was not looking forward to this.

"Then, in that case, you're welcome!" Peter smiled. "Count this as a win."

"For him, yes. For you, tell me that after the scrub." Fury said walking away.

Coulson hurried up after him and the team all shared a scared look.

Fury held out a remote and clicked it.

Water poured from the ceiling it was so incredibly hot.

"Warm water!" Sam cried happily. "Finally!" Luke glared at him.

Peter and Danny had their arms over their heads trying to keep the water from hitting them so hard.

I stood just in the right spot so all the burning water went through my hair and down my spine. It felt so good all the sand getting out.

The boys after a while started to argue about something stupid that I didn't even care to know what.

This wasn't awful. And I guess the boys were getting the point as they still fought the water. Sam spit some out of his mouth and groaned.

Trust me, cause when I say this, I know, it's lesson learned.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only know what is mine. My Ocs and ideas.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a long past few weeks and everything but now that my life is getting easier I should be able to update more now that summer is here. I will be posting when each story gets updated on my profile within the next few days. I have been trying to wait on people to review but I know this time of year many people are busy or just finished things up so I will wait a while longer. Anyway please read, review, and most importantly enjoy!**

**Reviews: **

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I think I will keep who gets what chapter to myself for now but Danny is up next so it should be good. I just today started to plan out my second book about how many chapters it will be and who gets what and how. But of course, I have to finish this story first. I have to agree with the shirtless thing. To answer your question about Ava, she lives in our world, if that doesn't say enough turn on the news. If I were in her place I would want to have these worlds in my head two to think about and learn about. And this may all just be something she is interested in. Just like how people have their fandoms she has her love for other worlds. Also do not forget to check up on the latest chapter of Neon!**

**Gold Sparrow- I don't know if I will be doing other dimensions of the team. Maybe one day. I love hearing from you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! 'Journey of the Iron Fist' will be taking place in the next book which is going to be based on season two, and I plan to make each episode that features the characters longer than just one chapter. Anyway… Enjoy!**

**Guest- Enjoy the next chapter!**

**NyanWolf- Always love to hear from you! I have to agree, about Danny and the games. I have to have games explained to me and then I end up rather wanting to watch. Anyway, Danny's chapter is next and I am super excited to write it and I Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next.**

**TabbyCat- (1) Nice idea. I have seen the X-Men comics and I do enjoy them but I don't think they will be showing up in this story. At this point, I do not know how I would tie them into the story. It would be cool, though. (2) Also another really cool idea about the dimension jump. I think it would be really funny and a great idea, but I do not think it will happen in this story. (3) Kaelynn will appear in a chapter sooner or later. I'll work on how I get her in the story. (4) Thanks for reviewing and the praise!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Sam**

* * *

"Someone call for a Wrecking Crew?" The Wrecker asked loudly.

The team was running on the ground as I flew forward and blasted the ground. I landed in the middle. Today had been going so good… and now this…

"Did someone call for a… a… uh… some people to stop a Wrecking Crew?" I fell like an idiot for opening my mouth right now…

"Nice one Laser-Brain." Spider-Man says easily. "Alright dumb and dumbers, guess who's going back to jail."

"We kinda had something else in mind." The Wrecker responded. "Right guys?

"Yeah, right," the other three all said in agreement.

"Talk about a smash and grab." I joke as the four villains just start to run around trashing stuff like little kids.

White Tiger smacked my helmet, "Come on."

"Hey!" I shouted after her as I took off running. I stopped next to Power Man and knelt down to anchor myself as I blasted a piece of building that was falling from the sky. I bolted upwards as soon as I was done.

"Hey guys, clear a space!" Spider-Man yelled from the side or a building.

I looked up to see another large chunk of building falling from the sky. "I got this!" I call back. Really? Why clear a space? I held my hands out and closed my eyes. Blast.

I opened them back up and the building piece was now in a million smaller pieces, all falling down toward the ground. I watched as some hit the road and other hit cars. Many car windows broke, but it wasn't completely that bad.

"Aw man, you really think that is the best solution?" Power Man asks as I land in front of him.

"What?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

"Alright, Alright," Web-for-brains sounds like a parent. "Sometimes you have to take a shot you know? Thanks for the back-up anyway."

"See you later, rookies. Looks like you win." The Wrecker taunts.

A car engine explodes. Lovely touch… I roll my eyes.

"Where'd they go?" Spider-Man asks.

"What's that all about?" White Tiger asks us.

"All they did was tear up the place and run." Power Man adds on to White Tiger's comment.

"At least that building looks ok." Spider-Man points to a building. And right before our eyes, it collapses. Just like it was waiting for Spider-man to say the words.

"Ok," Spider-Man turns in the other direction, "that one over there looks-" White Tiger, Power Man, and I all race to cover his mouth before he can say anything.

There's a loud noise from the sky, a SHIELD jet lands and Fury walks down the ramp and looks around. This is no way out fault. But I bet her doesn't think that.

"Um, this isn't as bad as it looks?" Spider-Man shrugs.

"This is exactly the kind of thing we are training you to avoid or prevent." Great, we're getting lectured again. Not another one. "What do we say about damage? The best damage is…"

"Unavoidable?" Power Man deadpans. Looks like he is sick of this lecture too.

"A by-product of violence," Iron Fist adds. I did not expect him to respond, epically with what he knows is the wrong answer.

"Not our fault?" I kind of have to yell.

"This isn't a joke." Fury snaps. "Think about it… The best damage is…?"

"No damage at all." We all response with a deep sigh, that goes to prove the point. We are all sick of this lecture. All of us.

"But Nick, you don't understand… The Wrecking Crew they just started smashing things and-"

"What? The Wrecking Crew? Smashing things? You're kidding." Fury responds, cutting Spider-Man off.

I start laughing to myself and Iron Fist looks over at me and slightly shakes his head. "Now is not a good time." He warns me quietly.

"Seriously, though, Nick. Isn't is weird that The Wrecking Crew just trashed three city blocks and left that shiny new bank over there?" Spider-Man asks.

"So you cadet crime fighters think there is more going on here than five inexperienced heroes making a bad situation worse?" Fury asks.

"I wouldn't say it that way."

"So, if you think there is something here worth investigating…

"Defiantly, The Wrecking Crew was trashing the city on purpose." White Tiger steps in before Webs can say something dumb. "They didn't even steal anything?"

"Must have been for a specific reason," Power Man adds on

"Ok, if that's your theory, prove it. Go undercover and figure things out." Fury announces. I had actually just about given up on listening to this conversation.

"Undercover?" My eyes grow bug and I fist pumped. "Right on!"

"I second that right on!" Spider-Man adds on. "Sounds like a mission worthy of our coolness." Between us, Iron Fist lets out a deep sigh. I don't want to say he sounded annoyed but he might just have been.

"So glad you feel that way, considering the nature and the fact that undercover work involves keeping an ear close to the ground, I have the perfect cover for the team."

These huge trucks pull up behind Fury and people jump out of the trucks, I stretch my neck around to look and see what they were doing, They had all started unloading equipment and other things from the trucks and passing it around to one another.

"As of right now, you are no longer SHIELD-sanctioned superheroes." Fury announces as he starts to walk toward the man who looked to be in charge, the man was giving directions and pointing. "Welcome to Damage Control."

"Damage What?" Spider-Man asks. He took the words right out of my mouth…

* * *

This is unfair. I don't care if Fury said I was the Foreman. Luke, I think had been told to keep us all working because he kept piping up and telling everyone to just keep their mouths shut and do their jobs.

This stunk. At least for right now I wiggled my way out of working.

I looked around and noticed that Spider-Man had disappeared. Great… where'd he go?

"Whoa… it really works." There he is. I landed and walked up behind him. I hand hardly touched him on the back and he jumped a few inches the gun in his hands had somehow gotten pointed in my direction. And it fired.

"Hey!" I closed my eyes and suddenly felt really sick. Once the feeling passed I opened my eyes again and I was looking at Spider-Man's foot.

"Opps," Spider-Man mutter. He didn't sound as sorry as I was going to make him! "Ok, ok that was an accident."

"Are you crazy messing around with this gear?" I scream at him. It didn't sound very much like a scream; it sounded more like I was high on helium. "I mean look at me! I'm two inches tall here! And I am supposed to be the foreman! I think you did this on purpose!" I accuse him. Oh… he's done it now…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down little man. Only dogs can hear you now." Spider-Man joked.

"What happened?" White Tiger asked. I looked up and the team had all gathered around to see why Spider-Man was on his hands and knees.

"Nothing!" Spider-Man said quickly motioning to me.

"Nothing?" I repeated. I had to yell. "Look at me; I am like Tinker Bell here."

"More like Nova the human sparkler." Power Man laughs.

"Hopefully, this is a temporary state." Iron Fist pipes in.

"You had better hope so!" I shout pointing at Spider-Man. "Now this is your foreman speaking, get back to work!" I paused. "And someone else takes that gun from web-for-brains!" I add.

* * *

We were finally allowed to leave for the night. It was 9:00. When we walked into our shared living space we were all tired.

Spider-Man had gotten us all into more trouble by going in an "unstable" building and then nearly having it come down on us.

Ava had marched into her room to get her homework done and Danny was looking in the fridge for some food while Luke crashed on the couch.

I held my helmet in my hands. I was still tiny. Luke had let me stand on his shoulder and had placed me down on the coffee table. "I have a bad feeling about Webs getting in some more trouble. I'm going to see what he's doing. And I may need to call for backup." I say looking up at him. I put my helmet back on my head.

"Sure, man. Have fun." Luke says from the couch. He gives me a nod and I start to take off.

* * *

I was right. Spider-Man was talking to himself and sneaking into Damage Control Headquarters. And did I mention he would not shut up?

He completely trashed an office and then proceeded to spend a whole hour flipping through a computer and talking to himself some more.

I sat on a shelf away from the desk and watched. I kept quiet and as soon as I saw my chance to sneak up on Webs and scared him, I took it.

Of course, somehow we walked into a huge dumpster of cash, the thing had appeared out of nowhere.

"You do remember you are wearing a stealth suit, right?" I ask Spider-Man as I fly up and sit on the Dumpster getting out of the way

"Oh! Right!" He is useless and going to get his butt handed to him one of these days.

It was all well and good until the Wrecker had hit his suit and it had started to go out of stealth mode. How Spider-Man didn't notice was beyond me.

"Whaddya gonna do?" Spider-Man asked he started down the worst dance moves ever and I instantly wished that I had my phone to record this with. "Nothing! Because you can't see me! Ha! Ha! That's right! Uh Huh! Can't touch me."

I had to save his sorry butt. I got off mine and flew over by his ear. "They can see you

"I knew that." Spider-Man replied quickly. He looked down at his own hands. "Would you guys consider sundering?"

They all just laughed at him.

"I'll take that as a no." He mutters to himself.

"Great." I flew off to get out of the way again and I tapped my watch. "Guess what."

"Webs get himself in trouble again?" Ava answered me looking rather annoyed. "I have homework to be doing!"

"We are on our way." Luke replied slipping on his sunglasses.

* * *

The team all showed up right as Spider-Man as thrown out of a building. Power Man caught him and placed him on the ground.

I went straight for Thunder Ball as the fight broke out. My blasts did very little and with one smack of his hand, I was thrown against a building.

Spider-Man went after Thunder Ball next as I went after The Wrecker who was now on top of a building.

"Hey, spider-punk! Eat this!" The Wrecker yelled.

"Hey, captain crowbar!" I shout flying by him. "Catch this!" I leaned back and blasted him in the face over and over again. He fell to the ground. Good job, Nova.

The Wrecking Crew were all standing by the four pillars holding up a building. Everyone just looked on as a loud truck horn get our attention. A Damage Control truck.

Matt walked out of the truck and talked to the group. I hovered around the group and then eventually landed on Spider-Man's shoulder, right as they were wrapping up.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" I shouted. I am not about to let him leave without getting back to a normal height. "What about me? I wouldn't stay small forever, will I?"

"Size does matter." Spider-Man joked. I've had about enough of him for today. I stomped my foot down on his shoulder. He didn't seem very phased by it.

"Hm… I'd say the shrink ray effects should be wearing off right about…" Matt said.

In what took less that a second I was full sized again and sitting on top of Spider-Man. "Whoa-Who! I'm back baby!"

"Oh great," Spider-Man muttered under me.

* * *

We all walked into the living quarters again. Ava had gone to her room and closed the door. Luke sat down at the bar next to me and Danny placed a sandwich in front of me.

"Danny! Thanks! I exclaim as I dig into it. It was a plain old jelly sandwich.

"Not a problem." Danny smiles as he gets himself some water and me a can of Sprite. When he placed it down he looked at me with great concern.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full. I swallowed. "Danny…? What are you looking at?" I asked slowly.

"You appear to not have completely returned to your normal state." Danny says with all seriousness.

"What?" I ask confused.

"He means you look shorter, Sam." Luke clarified.

"How did you get that, from what he said?" I ask Luke slowly.

Luke shrugs. "Sometimes I don't even know."

"I am pretty sure I am the right size." I correct Danny taking another bite.

"I am not certain, Sam." Danny's look hadn't changed. He still looked worried.

Luke also looks me over. "You do seem to be shorter that normal."

"Fine," I stand up. "Get over here."

Danny walks over to the other side of the counter. He stands before me and looks down. "You do indeed seem to be shorter than I remember."

"Yup, Danny didn't have that much on you the other day. Sorry about that Sam." Luke smiled now and it clicked in my mind.

I looked down at his feet and he was perfectly placed on the balls of his feet. "That's 'cuz you're not standing flat footed." I pointed out.

Danny and Luke both start laughing. I crossed my arms and looked rather annoyed at them. "Very funny you two, whose idea was that?"

"Luke's," Danny replied as he stops laughing. "But he could not keep a straight face."

"Hey, you said you'd do it. So don't go blaming me!" Luke shot back.

I have to laugh. "I can't believe how good Danny was at keeping a straight face."

"Sam, I am very good at that thank you very much." Danny says crossing his arms. "It's a basic skill, being about to remain calm and control emotions. It comes in handy more than you could imagine."

"Whatever… more of your ninja and magic stuff… right?" I ask.

"Not really…" Danny frowns.

Luke laughs again.

"Is this what it's like to have brothers?" I ask.

"I think so," Danny smiles looking at Luke and I. "It is quite nice, is it not?"

"It is pretty nice." I agree. "I mean I only have a little sister. And you two are the only children." Danny's eyes were glued to the floor and they flashed. I shook my head. If there was something that he needed to say it would come out whenever he wanted to tell us.

"Hey, do you guys want to play video games or something?" I offer.

Danny looks up. "You may have to teach me, but yes, sure."

"I'll play too I guess." Luke adds on.

"Great!" I rush over to the TV and start to get my system set up.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok, keeping this brief got to just hurry up and get this posted so I don't have to worry about it. So this is Danny's chapter. Next is Luke. Then there will be about four chapters and an epilogue. Then I will get the next book started. Ava will go first because Kraven is the first episode that really focuses on the team as individuals. I started to break down the episode and take notes and I am so excited to write the next book! This chapter seems to be shorter to me... hm... just noticed... oh well. Enjoy!  
**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- It's all good on reviewing. I plan to give updates on my profile so you can know when to the next chapter will be posted and when to review before. I am excited to announce this story is wrapping up and I have started to re-watch season two and I am getting ready for writing that. I also can't wait to hear what you have to say about Neon!  
I want to make sure that I get the characters nailed and that involves seeing Peter through everyone eyes. The latest season is not as great as the classics, if they would just go back some… cover the team more again. It would rock.  
Anyway trying to keep this short so I can hurry up and update! I hope you love Danny's chapter. I know I did. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**NyanWolf – I have found myself enjoying writing Sam more and more. When I started this book I was just like "how do I write these people? I know Danny… but the rest?" and now I am more confident. I just have to stick to what I know. They are all family. I love that so much. Danny and Luke are the older and more mature ones with Peter and Sam younger and more annoying and Ava is off to the side rolling her eyes.**

**TabbyCat- (1) Ok. (2) Glad to know you are looking forward to it! (3) Nice Hashtag.  
Alright, Enjoy the chapter! #TotallyAFortuneCookie :D**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Danny**

* * *

So this is the great Captain America. This is pretty awesome. It was easier then Immortal Weapon training but also challenging enough to keep me on my toes.

"I need back up. Front up? Side up?" Spider-Man has much to learn. He needs to be quiet so that his opponent cannot hear him.

"Your worst enemy can not harm you as much as your own unguarded thoughts," I mutter softly keeping my fighting stance as I quietly step around the area and closer to Spider-Man. Master Kung would kill me if I were to dare make noise as I walked. It was already hard enough to see what was in front of you right now. I should not really be talking either. That was how I had stayed unnoticed compared to the others. I just kept my mouth shut.

"Tell me you're not freaking out and maybe I'll calm down," Spider-Man says, his voice is whiny and childish.

I take a deep breath and let it out. "And if I am freaking out?" I ask him. I'm not 'freaking out.' Captain America is not as fast or big as Fat Cobra or as stealthy as The Bride of Nine Spiders or Tiger's Beautiful Daughter. He and Dog Brother were both about equal as far as I could tell on their tactical analysis skills. All things I should be able to adapt to.

Spider-Man jumped away from me and I moved quickly. Great, we had been heard. The Masters would be disappointed.

"Iron Fist?" Spider-Man calls out. I don't respond. I can't give away my position again.

Nova started shooting blasts everywhere and one hit right in front of me. And not even ten feet away there he was; Captain America. I stand really still and the minute he moves I start running. I hear him through his shield. I can hear the thrust of it and I turn to see where I need to move to. Only, I am a little too late as it slams me in the back. I hold in a cry of pain and one hand grabs my back and with the other I reach for the shield my mind racing on my next move.

Captain America had come over to tag me but I was able to block using his own shield. I struggled to get to my feet. I kept the shield between us and try me hardest to adapt to it.

My feet are swept out from under me and Captain America is able to get his shield back by twisting it out of my hand. He bends down and touched my shoulder. "Tag. Good job." And with that, he is gone.

I wait a second before sitting up and rubbing my back. Wow, Danny… that was... well… "Not my best performance ever." I finish aloud.

"Steve Rogers, by the way, a pleasure to officially meet you all," I walk over as the room starts to go back to normal. And Captain America pulls Spider-Man to his feet.

"That was so brutally awesome!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "Can we do it again, please?"

"Best two out of three?" Captain America asked with a grin, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Are you kidding? Yes! How many times do you get to learn battle strategy from Captain America?" White Tiger sound just as excited as Spider-Man.

"So far, just this one time," Nova says from where he was floating above all our heads. "I thought you were good at math?"

"I thought you were good at math." White Tiger repeats mockingly.

"Alright, everyone, if Cap is finished with you, we can just…"

"I think the new recruits want one more round." Captain America says easily. Another chance sounds great. And if I can see this time it will be a little easier on me, but Captain America will get the same advantage.

"You ready?" Captain America asks extending a hand to Spider-Man.

"Our lives just got a thousand percent cooler, Captain America, sir!" Spider-Man says shaking his hand happily and proceeding to salute him incorrectly.

"Uh, you sure your right hand to salute." White Tiger commented from behind him.

"See if you still fell that way in three minutes." Captain America taunts. "Prep the court; let's see what this team's got." Captain America calls out.

"You know," Coulson cuts in. "Maybe we should wrap this up before something disastrous happens."

"Isn't that exactly why we're learned from the best?" Spider-Man asks. "To make sure something disastrous doesn't happen?

"Just one more Phil, and then we can go over Fury's checklist." Captain America says easily.

Agent Coulson looks as excited as Aiko and Hiroshi did when the three of us first meet the Immortal Weapons after I earned the Iron Fist. The look is, in the simplest terms I know; Star-Struck.

"You know my name?" Coulson mutters.

We all take a few steps back and get ready to train once more. I had finally gotten the pain in my back to stop throbbing. I would have to put some ice on it later. I think it will be a nice bruise.

"Ok, this time, I'm gonna show you why they call me Power Man." Power Man says from the other side of the room.

"Dude, you call you Power Man. It's Captain America; the guy once punched a tank unconscious." Spider-Man says with pure delight.

"Actually, that's a myth." Captain America says with a smiled

"No, I am pretty sure that's true." Spider-Man corrects. If he were talking to anyone in K'un-Lun like this during training; he would already gotten knocked on his back before he could know what had happened.

"Let's up the ante." Captain America announces he takes his shield off his back and places it on the floor. "The first one of you, any of you, that takes me out gets to keep the shield."

"Do you know what I can sell that for on the internet?" Nova asked in full-on excitement.

"Sweet," Spider-Man says and I can see his brain working some illusion in his mind.

"Now the problem you all have is you think your unique power is your only asset." Captain America explains as Power Man attacks first. "By relying on your one power or weapons you become predictable to any wiser opponent." He easily used a Judo flip to throw Power Man to a wall.

White Tiger and I rushed forward and Captain America grabbed her arm, spun once and then let go, leading to her crashing into me before I even got a chance.

"When using all your skills and becoming unpredictable you stand more of a fighting chance." Captain America goes on.

Ok, Danny… all skills… I got back up. I use Spider-Man's horrible aim as cover and rush at Captain American and throw a punch at his head. He easily grabs my arms and puts me into a painful shoulder lock, holding my right arm stiffly so I can not move it.

One deep breath in, I flatten my hand and pull away, releasing myself from the hold. I get back to a fight stance as Captain America does a flip and lands on his feet.

"Nice." He comments.

I try to stick him again but he jumps out of the way and onto his hands. I strike low and he was a step ahead of me again.

He takes a strong right arm swing at me and I know if it were to hit I would have been down on the ground. I keep my hands in front to block. I try to take a strong kick at his head and he dodges again.

I can feel the team watching me and mind starts to race. I am actually doing better than I thought I would.

He goes for another hit and I am able to hit him twice, punching him back. Once in the chest and once in the stomach.

I can hear the Immortal Weapon's echoing in my skull. I try to block it out. I am thinking too much. Cobra's voice from the first time we ever sparred. "You need to get out of your head, my friend!" Get out of your head, Danny-

I take a stance and Captain America copies it.

"Ju Jitsu, Kung Fu, Krav Maga." I list aloud, I recognize the forms. Krav Maga, I hardly know anything about. But I can recognize it well enough… I have to look out for that.

"All of the above." Captain America replies.

* * *

We all sat around in the living area as Peter explained what had happened after he had lost Captain America's shield. We were still all in costume.

I was standing behind the couch where Luke was sitting. I was looking at his shoulder because he had complained that it had been hurting him. Luke didn't seem convinced that I would be able to do too much for him but I was able to use some pressure points to relieve the pain.

"And so then we walked into the main control room and…" Peter rambled as I walked back to the couch and picked up my ice and placed it on my back.

"Are you ok?" Ava asks me.

"I just got hit in the back really hard, nothing to worry about," I reply. "During the first fight, Captain America hit me very hard with his shield."

"Ouch," Sam muttered from the loveseat where he was stretched out.

"Dude, shouldn't someone look at that?" Peter asks.

"No, I have had much worse injuries before. I am fine." I mutter.

Ava pokes my back and I wince. "Yeah, sure seems 'fine'. Let me look."

I place the ice on the table and pull up my shirt enough for her to look. "I am perfectly fine."

Ava sighed. "It's purple."

I pull my shirt down. "Just have to ice it. It's not like I broke something."

The doors to out living space opened and we all throw on our masks before looking up to see Captain America walk in.

"So did you rethink the sidekick thing?" Peter asked instantly.

"I told you; 'you're good but I don't really do sidekicks very well'." Captain America said easily. "I actually wanted to talk to Iron Fist for a while."

Everyone looks at me. And I stand up placing the ice pack on the table. "Um. Yes, sir." I walk over to him and I can feel the whole team staring at me.

We walk all the way to the court before Captain America saws a word. "So you're the Iron Fist now?"

"Yes, sir," I confirm.

"Do you know anything about Orson Randall? Or does that name mean anything to you?" Captain America asks.

"I have actually met him," I smile. "He's mentioned you before."

"Interesting. How about the name John Aman?" Captain America asks me again with a smile.

"Yes, sir. I have trained with him and he was actually how I get into this training program." I explain.

"Interesting, so you are all really Immortals aren't you?" he goes on to ask.

"We think of it all as much reduced aging." I correct.

"When we were training I was impressed with your skill. I wanted to spar with you one on one without your teammates. You must have been training much longer than anyone else on the team." Captain America comments.

"I have been training in many different martial arts for the past ten years of my life," I explain. "So, since I was about six years old."

Captain America nods and places his shield down on the ground and walks away from it. "Alright then, let's see what you've got; hand to hand."

I smile and take my stance. "Ready." This is going to be such a great learning experience.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Computer troubles yesterday and I could not update. I guess that is what when I used a really old word program to write. So I was very glad about what I read on the feedback form the last chapter and I am glad that everyone enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it and I was a lot of fun. I am looking forward that to having this book finished up. And I enjoyed writing this chapter with the fun team bonding.**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- No more FINALS! Congrats! One more chapter each and an epilogue and then we move on to the next book (possibly after a small break). I am glad you enjoy Danny's chapters. I was talking with a friend and apparently she struggles with fight scenes and I am just like; "Ok…" I can imagine getting hit with Captain America's shield is anything less than a pleasant experience.**  
**Ok, so Danny's predecessor; Orson Randall is a World War One Veteran. I was reading the comics to figure out what battle he was shown fighting in and it was dated "June 23rd, 1916 – Fort Souville, France." So he was fighting alongside the British and French troops. He is also shown to be able to speak French and German in these scenes. I also imagine he had his fair share of World War Two as well. So I just went with thinking that two super-powered heroes in a war, on the same side, meet up at least once. John Aman is also that age range according to the Marvel Wiki he was around during the 1910s.**

**TabbyCat- (1) Not a problem. (2) I made that part up because Danny's predecessor; Orson Randall is a World War One Veteran; I am also guessing he got wound up in World War Two. So I just went with thinking that two super-powered heroes in a war (Steve Rogers and Orson Randall), on the same side, meet up at least once. John Aman is also that age range according to the Marvel Wiki he was around during the 1910s. (3) Enjoy!**

**NyanWolf- I am glad you love the chapter as much as I loved writing it! I promise to write more fight scenes into the future! I also enjoyed the injury a little too much as well; Danny would have a higher pain tolerance due to his intense training. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Luke**

* * *

"You guys will never believe this!" Peter yelled, running into the living room. Today is our lazy day. And if he even thinks he can drag us into some crazy gimmick, he has another thing coming.

Ava looked up from her latest romance novel. She had gone to the library this morning and had five new books and was happily wrapped in a blanket. She glared at Peter. "Solve your own problems." She muttered.

Danny was lying on the long couch, stretched out. He had ear buds in and his phone was resting on his chest and one hand was behind his head. He opened his eyes and looked at Peter. "Judging by the tensed up body language and expression... Something is wrong. Correct?"

Sam walked over from the kitchen and placed a platter of fresh pretzels and cookies. He smiled, pleased with himself as everyone reached to take one. "Look webs, I am not taking off on my lazy day. And if Ava gets off the couch and sees the kitchen, she is going to kill me. So let's not say anything crazy."

That left me, I was bored and watching ESPN. I was sitting in the reclined with a Sprite on the table and the remote on the arm of the chair. "Alright, what's the problem?"

"Aunt May has a date tonight!" Peter yelled. "Also, since when could Sam cook?"

"A date?" Ava asked. "That's nice."

"I've been able to cook the entire time, Webs-For-Brains." Sam shot back.

"Why is this a concern of yours?" Danny asked. He sat up on the couch and stretched out his back.

"Because she is my Aunt!" Peter took a pretzel and jumped up to the ceiling to pace. "And you will never guess who she is going on a date with!" He goes on.

"Fury?" Sam laughs.

"Close," Peter replies.

Ava looks up. "It's Coulson, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Peter says with the pretzel in his mouth and throwing his hands to the… err… the floor, I guess. He was upside down. "This is good, Sam."

"Thank you," Sam says, crossing his arms and looking pleased with himself.

"That explains why Coulson gave us the night off." Danny points out.

"He did seem to be in a good mood this afternoon when we saw him," Ava adds on.

"You have a point, Ava. I've known him for what feels like forever. He's usually optimistic. But today was a lot different." I add on. "He also was talking about Lola again."

"Why are you all acting like this is so great!?" Peter asked. "It was a parent-teacher conference. And they were on a first name basis before it even started. And geez… you should have heard Coulson!"

"That sounds like a 'you' problem," Ava says from her cozy seat.

"Wait a second…" Peter trails off. "Who's Lola?" He jumped to the ground. "I swear… Coulson!"

"Chill out, Webs. 'Lola' is what Coulson calls his car. I mean it's a little crazy, but he really loves that thing. Wouldn't let me touch it…" Sam complains.

"That's because in the whole Dr. Doom crazy-mess-up she got scratched while you were trying to get us stabilized. He blames you for that." Ava says looking over her book.

"Oh well," Sam complains. Something starts to beep in the kitchen and Sam's face instantly lights up as she runs to the kitchen and starts turning things off and working again.

"Peter, Agent Coulson is a responsible and a very reasonable person. Do not worry about it." Danny speaks up.

"Dude's a black belt in Ju Jutsu, Karate, and Kung Fu." I pipe up. "He could easily go toe to toe with Danny and last longer than you could. So if you're worried about your aunt's safety, don't. "

"Look, as much as I would love to crash Coulson's date, I have other things to do, like reading these books," Ava says sarcastically.

"I would help you, but I do not want to face an angry Coulson when he finds out who was in on the plans of crashing his date," I add on.

"It is not my place to intervene." Danny agrees.

"Well, if you guys are not worried about if Coulson is going on a date, then I am going to have to stop it myself," Peter says. He takes another pretzel and starts to walk away.

It's quiet for a while before Danny speaks up. "What's a black belt?"

"Um, what?" Sam asks, walking over. "Dude, aren't you a black belt in everything?"

"I do not know." Danny replies.

"In modern day martial arts, you can identify a person by a special belt that they wear. It's not too special besides the fact that it is colored to identify rank. White Belt is the lowest and Black Belt is the highest." Ava explains.

"Oh, ok." Danny nods. "We never used that system." He places in the second ear bud and crosses his legs gently placing his hands on his lap.

"And my finest creation of this do-nothing afternoon!" Sam pronounces after three seconds of quiet. He walks back over to us and holds a pie in his hands. "Ava, guess what type."

Ava holds up a finger. She moves her bookmark and then closes her book. "What do you want bucket head?" She asked, annoyed by the fact she was distracted again.

"Well, you don't get any then," Sam says crossly.

Ava takes in a deep breath through her nose. "You didn't." She smiles her eyes wide.

"French Coconut, just the way you ordered it. Twice the amount of coconut the recipe called for." Sam announces happily. "And you said that I wouldn't do it. So challenge accepted!"

"She likely said that so she knew you would do it," I say looking at the pie. "It looks good."

"Thanks, it was really easy, I'll make it again," Sam smiles, proud of himself.

I look over the couch to the kitchen; it was covered in a mess. I have a feeling that dinner is going to be a sandwich or something.

"You know…" Ava says as she takes another cookie. "If you are ever trying to get a girl to date you, you should lead with the fact that you can cook."

"So since you already made a mess, what is for dinner?" I ask. "Sandwiches?"

"How about we scrape some money together and go out to eat?" Ava says. "We don't really do anything as a team."

"You know, besides live together." Sam rolls his eyes.

"No like normal people." Ava corrects. "We should go out to eat."

* * *

So that had led to an argument. Where to go. We started off with Chick-Ful-A. But since Danny doesn't eat meat Ava said we were not going.

So then Little Italy and China Town came up. We didn't really have enough money to go all the way down there. And Sam didn't want Chinese food. And Ava said if we wanted Pizza we were not going that far out of our way.

Danny stepped in and got Ava and Sam to calm down and agree on Domino's Pizza. It wasn't his idea to get pizza, but he really didn't care and it got everyone to agree.

Ava had called ahead to order. One cheese pizza; Danny didn't really know what kind of pizza he wanted so Ava just got him cheese. One meat lover's pizza; that was for me, Sam gagged saying there was enough grease on it to kill me. And the third was a pepperoni pizza for Ava and Sam to share.

We had picked up the pizzas and then walked to Central Park, which was really close, to eat for dinner. Ava had picked a place to eat and it was beautiful weather to be outside.

We all sat around the table and ate quietly.

My pizza was pretty good. I ate most of it. Ava and Sam had agreed to half their pizza and Danny said if either of them wanted more they could have some of his. Danny had eaten about half of his pizza and was just watching everything around him.

"This is nice," Ava spoke up. "Getting out."

"It is beautiful here," Danny adds on. "Much different from Times Square, where there is all the noise and pollution."

"Eh… it's too quiet. I would rather have the noise." Sam says, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"This is nice either way. Just getting to be a normal teenager." I smile. "We are far from normal, but you know… it's nice."

"Normal does not exist. It's an illusion so many choose to chase after, and when they come to understand that; they are very lost." Danny recites.

"Who said that?" Sam asks with a groan.

"I did," Danny smiles. "Who cares is we are not normal? I learned not to care a long time ago. It's just not worth the effort."

"Right…" I trail off. "No such thing as normal."

"Luke you grew up in the middle of SHIELD, Sam has been to space and back many times. Ava inherited the bloodline for the White Tiger Amulet, and I grew up in a separate dimension." Danny smirked to himself. "So this word; 'normal,' it holds no definition."

"You guys know… Peter should be hanging out with us instead of going off on his own thing." Ava says after a drink. "I mean… He's the leader. He should be here. If we are a team we should stick together. Not let him run off on his own."

"We had a chance to follow him today." Danny pointed out. "None of us chose to. He is not the only one to blame in this matter."

"But all he wanted to do was crash Coulson's date." Sam pointed out sourly.

"Sam's right on that. He may be the leader, but he should be more level headed. He seems to have a tendency to make rash decisions on occasion." Ava pipes up.

I think about it for a second. "Look, it's been a while. So we should be working as a team smoothly."

"Training is smooth," Sam says.

"But missions aren't always that way." Ava points out.

"Alright, knock it off. No more mission talk." I command. "No one wants to hear that stuff."

I get three murmurs in agreement.

"Because the way we're talking we are jinxing ourselves, something horrible will end up happening," I add on.

"Right; don't jinx it," Sam says as he downs some more water. "Although I think whatever is coming we can handle."

"An old proverb says; 'Arrogance invites ruin; humility receives benefits.'" Danny says looking down at the table. "Sam, be careful not to invite ruin."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Finally posting this! I am so sorry this took so long! I have3 been out of town and to write these chapters I have to watch the show so I get the facts right… but I did it! This chapter is ready to go! I don't know when the next book will be posted. I think when I finish this one I will take a break and then continue onward. Because by the time this one finishes up the school year will likely be knocking on my door. Anyway! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- It is coming to an end. If I planned this right there will be three more chapters and then a very long epilogue. Orson is an interesting character. I really do love him. He's got a lot going on in his long life. They have had enough time to really be getting comfortable with each other. Of course, there are still secrets with the Amulet and Danny's holding back.  
I remembered Lola from the handful of Agents of SHIELD episodes that I watched. I never really stuck with it… Sam is a sweet guy and I'm guessing he is used to having to help around his house with his mom and sister so he is just kinder when in the home setting. He's been trained by his Mom how to help and everything.  
They aren't normal. It's sad in a few ways. They all need some normal, but there is no such thing for teen heroes.  
Peter can be a good leader, but sometimes there is what you mentioned going on.  
Foreshadowing? Maybe… And do I have a title for the next book? Yes. Although it may change so I am not going to announce it yet.**

**Death Fury- Sorry this is not soon, but I will try to get a little better.**

**Gold Sparrow- Good to know you are still alive! :) Its ok, I am super sorry about taking so long to update! Thanks as normal for the praise and I hope you enjoy!**

**NyanWolf- Well… yup… bad times ahead. You guessed right. This is still really just season one so it's not there yet. But there is trouble ahead so this will be interesting! I hope you enjoy!**

**TabbyCat- (1) I don't think she will show up much again in this story… but I did just an idea of where to put her… she'll show up again. (2) It is all good. (3) You got it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Ava**

* * *

"If that tip was any good- then we should have company any time now." Nova saying from where he was hovering. He looked around. "Nothing."

Iron Fist was sitting on a large crate and I was next to him. Power Man was leaning on the crate and looking down at his watch.

"Someone's here, sneaking around. I can hear them walking." Iron Fist mutters. "There are three sets of footsteps." He closes his eyes. "They are waiting on something."

"I'll call Webs." Power Man offered. "This looks like the real deal."

"Good idea." I gave him a sharp nod. "That would help."

"Isn't he out playing 'civilian'?" Nova asked.

Power Man's watched beeped a few times as the team all waited around. Once Peter appeared, Power Man spoke up. "Team needs you."

"Now?" Peter whined on the other side of the line like a child. "Aw! I was about to be treated to the most incredible meal of my life."

I walked over and pulled on Power Man's wrist so I could get in view. "Yes, now." I snapped. So irresponsible something…

Peter looked at us overly annoyed and rolled his eyes. Then he hung up.

* * *

"Nice of you to make it Web-head," Nova yells as he blasts at Wizard.

Great, he is finally here! I jumped out of the way of Trapster's attacked. I moved swiftly as Spider-Man got into the swing. He got Trapster's attention and I moved to hurry up and help Power Man with Thundra.

We could have finished them ourselves at the rate it took him to get here. And he is walking around doing his mental monologue again. I can tell.

I smirk under the mask. Idiot…

When I look back over Spider-Man had taken out Trapster and Iron Fist had just got Klaw.

He easily continued to knock out Wizard as I chased after an already recovered Klaw; Spider-Man was just talking to himself without a care in the world. I think he may need to see a doctor about this whole talking-to-himself thing.

Power Man took out Thundra and we were all distracted by Trapster laughing near these huge crates that had just been sitting around.

"Don't tell me Trapster, this is…" Spider-Man sounded annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"… A Trap." Trapster smiles as he opens on of the crates with ease. Why does this guy enjoy this so much, at this rate is it so stupid and annoying…?

Other crates opened and activated robots flew out and started to gather around us.

"Good-bye, heroes. We leave your shame and a thousand killer robots." The Wizard announces as everyone takes off.

"I skipped out on a five hundred dollar hamburger; for this?" Spider-Man asks. I can't tell if he is joking or not. I quickly take a fighting stance.

"Alright, people we've trained for this!" Spider-Man announces. "Let's take them out."

I take a breath and let it out. This is getting really old really fast.

I ran at one robot and easily jumped out of the way as I crashed into the ground and broke. Another one shot right at me and I pushed it onto its other broken friend.

"I can't believe we were sucked in so easily!" I shout. I dodge one robot's arms as they all shoot out at me. I perform a perfect back bend and then come up to claw off to of the arms and then I do I flip to the other side of the robot. Power Man easily jumps in and smashed the one I was fighting out of the way.

I watched and winced as another one grabbed him and then smashed him around quite easily. Lucky for him he is tough.

Iron Fist moves in and slammed his foot into the robot, easily bringing it down. This is too easy. I mean really; we are all just working together so smoothly. Iron Fist runs at the robot and then smashes his charged up fist into it.

"Try to maintain calm, friend," Iron Fist advises. He was watching Power Man closely. And I could see his body tensed and angry.

"I am calm." Power Man responded back. Yup, he is pretty mad. "This is me being calm!" He says smashing a few robots, making each explode.

"Boys," I mutter. I jump over a few more robots causing them to crash into each other as they grab at me.

Ok, Ava. Follow the amulet.

Over. Under. Claw. Claw. Dodge.

Grab and throw. A nice little judo shocking works on these guys. And for that, I have to say… Thank you, Danny!

"I don't know what you'll are bugging over! These guys are lightweights!" Nova calls as he grabs one and flies with it through the roof.

"Not all of us can fly," I comment. "Or do that!"

He keeps it up and I start to notice that it was impossible we had taken out a thousand robots in this short time.

It had to have been more like a hundred or so. No way on earth was there more than… I took out about 30... So the five of us… and then room for error… I would say no more than…

I slashed another one and dodged an arm cutting it off from underneath.

Two more come at me and I jump upward to let them collide… 250 robots on the high end at the most. That would make it more like 50 robots each. That makes sense.

I jump back once more and let another robot fly right past me to Iron Fist, whose punch easily spilt it in half.

We all look around. Iron Fist had taken care of the last one. It was over.

The boys walk to the middle of the room where I was standing.

"That wasn't so tough… Spidey made these Oct-O-Bots sound like they were real trouble." I look around me. Luke… Sam… and Danny…

"Um… guys? Where's Spider-Man?" I ask slowly.

"Uh…" That's the response as the boys start to look around. There was trash everywhere. And some of it was still dangerously sparking with cut wires and causing sparks.

"Let's look around for him." Power Man suggests. "he wouldn't just leave us."

"He did mention a five hundred dollar burger if it were me… I would long gone to go get that burger." Nova says crossing his arms.

"Just take a look." Iron Fist suggests. "We can call Fury if we can't find him. If he did leave he should still have his watch on."

* * *

"Octavos has scrambled Spider Man's communicator. It's giving off ghost signals in multiple locations." Fury says from Power Man's watch. We had no luck finding him. At all. "I have teams scouring the city for Spider-Man but it does not look good. Ock has planned this well… I'll update you if I get anything."

"He's our teammate, we gotta do something." Power Man says putting his wrist down. "We can't just sit and wait."

"Nobody is saying we should…:" I look to the side to look at the robots that were still sparking. One exploded and a tinier robot walked out, nearly unharmed. "Wait…"

Power Man walked over. I knew with the intention of squashing it. "Oh, no you don't…"

"Don't smash it," I order. I get right behind him. "That Oct-O-Bot is heading some place…" Iron Fist and Nova walk over to get a better look. I smirk under the mask, perfect plan to find Spidey. "And so are we." I start to walk after it.

The boys all wait a second and watch me walk through a hole in the wall leading to some underground passageways... then I hear them running to catch up.

"Do you think this will work?" Iron Fist asked.

"Do you have a better plan?" Nova asks.

I roll my eyes. "This thing is slow…"

Nova looked down at it. "Agg! Could you possibly go any slower?"

"Patience." Iron Fist cut in "Eventually it will lead us to Spider-Man."

"We don't have time for eventually. Spidey's in trouble now! We need to do something fast." Power Man cuts in bitterly. He did not seem happy about waiting.

"Speed is what we need," I say thinking to myself. Energy should speed it up, right? Nova's always got too much energy… I look over at nova. "Nova, can you energize that robot?

"Huh… good idea… Glad I thought of it." Nova walks forward and gives the robot a small blast from behind.

"Move it bucket-head," I shout as he stands there looking pleased with his work while the rest of us start to run to keep up with the robot.

* * *

"How long do we have to follow this thing for?" Nova called.

He was right… I am nearly out of breath. "I don't know."

We turn another corner and we all hit the brakes. Well except Nova, who slams into the wall.

I look down at the ground and the robot scurried through a small hole.

"Iron fist. Would you like this one?" I offer.

Iron Fist walks up to the wall and touches it. He pulls his hand back after a second and takes a stance. It took two chi-powered hits. But the wall crumbled.

Doc Ock had Spider-Man pinned to the ground and was holding a rotating blade a little too close. He looks over at whatever made the noise.

"Fury's lap dogs? So soon?" Doc Ock asks.

Lap dogs?! A growl slips my throat.

Doc Ock grabs two panels from the wall and throws them. Power Man punches the first on causing it to crumble. Iron Fist jumps at the next one and punches it to a million pieces.

I use him as cover and go right for Doc Ock. He moves right out of the way as I land. I do a horrible hand spring and land on my side. My wrist hurts from landing on it, must have bent it a little too much.

"White Tiger!" Nova flies over and helps me to my feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine." I look around, Iron Fist and Power Man were already making themselves busy with taking out the robots that would other ways be trying to rip us to bits.

A loud groaning gets everyone's attention. There was a man in heavy armor on the floor. I hadn't noticed him before. His body started to grow at a rapid pace… the only think it reminded me of was the Hulk transforming from Dr. Banner to the Hulk. That was the only way to describe it.

I rush over to Spider-Man, got to make sure he's ok. "Spidey, are you hurt?" I ask him quickly.

He holds his head. "Get Osborn."

Osborn? I look to the monster. That man… it wasn't Harry… my stomach drops. "Norman Osborn," I mutter.

Another yell and I watch as Doc Ock throws something at Power Man and Iron Fist. "No," I mutter. I watch them both jump out of the way as it explodes into fire.

My pulse is picking up. This has got to be the most dangerous thing we've done since joining SHIELD. Someone is going to get seriously injured… if not killed.

I felt my heart racing.

"You don't get it!" Spider-Man yells. "This isn't about Doc Ock anymore! He's distracting you!"

I watch as Doc Ock gives an evil grin and Norman Osborn let out a huge roar as his transformation finished.

"Hey, Norman! You're looking a little green!" Spider-Man yells.

This only gets another roar in response.

"And Gobliny," Spider-Man adds to himself.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have a feeling I know what people are going to saw about the end with Danny. All I have to say in return is I watched the episode and this is what I noticed and I used it. Anyway, I just kind of know how that reaction is going to go. Anyway, check my profile for when things will update next. School starts soon so I will be going on a 2 week hiatus to get into school mode and give myself some time to write without worrying about updating. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I've been working on the epilogue a little at a time. It's coming along, well decently.  
In this chapter, Sam does make a comment about their leader. Peter does show he can lead and he does care as this chapter goes on. I am glad that you enjoy my characterization. I was on a youth trip with my youth group recently and I noticed that one of the guys was acting a lot like Sam. Yes, he was a pain in the rear end. But, there was this service to honor people who had died and didn't get to be us at this gathering. And one of the girls in the group had lost her brother. And he was sitting next to her; he held her hand and let her cry. And I was sitting near them and nearly cried myself. It was really touching. And I saw Sam in him; it was really amazing because I was a little worried about Sam's characterization. You mentioned a few chapters ago that Sam has relationships with the girls on the team that can be seen as brotherly and I just wanted to share this because I thought you might enjoy it. And it was really touching.  
Anyway, this is Sam's chapter now. Danny is next, enjoy!**

**Death Fury- The epilogue will be in Peter's POV. And I am planning to make it much longer than my normal chapters. So you just have to wait for a few more chapters to get there. **

**NyanWolf- Late reviews are ok. I don't mind. I am glad you liked the last chapter I am finishing up this story. I plan to include that in the next book. I have some ideas for it *evil smile* but that is still a long way off. I agree with you though on the grossness. Alright! Read and Enjoy!**

**TabbyCat- Thanks for reviewing. Something special in this chapter just for you! You'll know it when you see it!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Sam**

* * *

I don't think this is the scariest thing I have even done. I mean; I acidity went to Jupiter once; it was my first "Space Jump." And when I did that I accidentally found all this Chitauri Armada. Oops… and then the whole "don't engage" thing… Double oops… And then Titus happened… Triple oops… Ultimate Nullifier…

I got in a lot of trouble over that whole situation…

That was worse than this. Main point!

"Seriously!" Spider-Man sighs. "What am I going to tell Harry?"

"I've given you new life, Norman." Ock sounds like he is bragging. "I've removed every imperfection and weakness. I've turned you into the true you, a monster, a goblin. My goblin."

The response is an ear breaking roar. Green Goblin jumps to attack Ock but gets electrocuted.

"Now, now Osborn. Is that any was to treat your doctor?" Ock taunts some more. "I wouldn't have given you power without a proper way of controlling it!"

Green Goblin continues to pull at the collar around his neck and roars as the electricity moves and starts to shock Ock as well.

"It appears I have made you even better than I suspected." Ock coughs when it all dies down. "I'll have to make a few adjustments."

Green Goblin starts to walk forward toward Ock. Looks like they are going to beat the snot out of each other. This makes our lives easier by a lot! "Don't forget I made you!" Ock yells. "You belong to me!"

Green Goblin grabbed Ock by the robotic arms and started to throw him around like Kaelynn plays with her dolls, well when she plays hero, that is.

We're all watching and we are in the way as Ock swings by and slams into us, knocking us all off out feet, and I feel winded.

We all try to recover quickly and Ava starts to drag me out the way we came, motioning to everyone to stay quiet until we got out.

I don't think we are making the right turns. I can't remember. All I can think about the in pain in my side and trying to fly straight. Ava is out in front leading.

One right, two lefts, another right. I have no idea where we are going. I guess just away from there. Go anywhere.

"Why are we running? We should have stayed and finished the fight." Iron Fist asks.

"We aren't running. We're drawing him out." Spider-Man replies. "We need Nick Fury or Iron Man or someone with the right tools."

"Why?" Power Man asks my question for me. "We can handle that thing."

"That thing is not some guy! It's Norman Osborn, it's my best friend's dad." Spider-Man replies.

There is a loud roar and we all stop. We could keep running but I don't think we could make it out of there in time. I could… but not everyone.

"Yeah, well from the sounds of it, your BFF's dad wants to play," I reply.

Electricity shoots down the pathway and electrocutes everyone, it even gets me.

Green Goblin goes for Power Man first, he was the furthest back. Power Man is able to block one punch but then Green Goblin grabs his arm as he goes for a hit.

Power Man gets slammed the ground and the glove that Green Goblin is wearing sends electricity through his arm.

Power Man screams in response to the pain.

"Power Man!" Iron Fist exclaims rushing forward to help. He kind of did; he had jumped and was thrown off to the side with so much force slamming into his stomach. He hit the wall at an incredible speed and then slumped over.

I feel my breath catch in my throat. There is no way he will be getting up soon. He doesn't have any invulnerability powers.

White Tiger makes her move but before she can even connect a single hit the electric glove starts to activate and the bolts of electricity jump on to her and she screams falling to her knees.

Spider-Man rushes over to check on Iron Fist, I flew by, and when I looked at him I felt cold inside. He was hurt.

I fly away quickly and make a quick turn to build up some speed. White Tiger was still being electrocuted and I was going to help. I had to. We were already two guys down.

Green Goblin turned his attention to me and fired a blast. I easy dodged. I got right up close to him, I was going to fly right into him and hopefully do some damage. Green Goblin easily reached up and hit me in the head, sending me upward with my helmet ringing in my ears causing me pain. I slammed blindly into a wall and fell to the ground.

I can't think straight. I hold the helmet and try to get my head together.

I can hear Spider-Man fighting now, sounds like he is having better luck than me.

I pull the helmet off my head. Not completely just a little to relieve the pressure.

"Osborn! No! More!" Green Goblin shouts.

I want to puke. I feel so sick. My head…

"Only Goblin!"

I have to close my eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Osborn. But my team, there like my family." I can hear Spider-Man. "And if I got to take you out to save them, then that's what I'm going to do."

I feel so cold. My body goes cold and numb. That's Web-Head right there. The crazy leader. He knows, more than the rest of us, what this fight is about; what's going on.

The dust starts to clear and I shakily stand up. White Tiger is also starting to move now. she is rubbing her head.

"Nova? What's going on?" She asks.

"Web-For-Brains is taking care of it. Are you ok?" I ask as I start to limp over holding my aching side.

"I'm fine-" She begins. "Danny!" She shouts rushing over to him. "Please be ok!"

I look at Power Man, he was starting to stir as well, I offered him and hand and pulled him to his feet, his one arm looked terribly broken, I guess he isn't 100% invulnerable after all. He can be broken.

I threw his good arm over my shoulder. We were both going to need help getting out of here.

I help Power Man over to White Tiger. She was looking at her watch that showed Iron Fist's vitals.

"Is he ok?" I'm scared to ask.

"I think so." White Tiger responds. "He's breathing alright, but he's unconscious. And I think he really hit his head hard."

There is quiet all around as White Tiger gently bends down and throws Iron Fist's arm over her shoulder. She puts her other hand on his shoulder and easily stands up.

"I don't think he's going to come around anytime soon, so we should get out of here." She suggests. "We all need medical help."

"Let's get moving." Power Man says then. "We're wasting time. And we need to get Danny some help."

* * *

We finally walked out of the building and into the cold night air. It was a relief to break clean air.

I let Power Man sit down on the ground and I slouched next to him rubbing my head still. It really hurt. Still. White Tiger was still mostly dragging Iron Fist. He wasn't really completely aware of what was going on. He seemed really out of it.

SHIELD Agents of all ranks came out of a jet and started to rush the scene. Some were holding back civilians; others had guns pointed at the Oscorp building that was going up in flames. Lastly, some doctor and medical personnel started to rush towards us and start leading us to a second transport jet to take us straight to the Helicarrier to get checked up on.

I walked in and took my seat on a bench. Everyone was now maskless and Spider-Man was with us. He was lying on the bench with his mask off, but it had been laid over his face so we couldn't see him.

Luke had a Doctor looking at his arm and Danny was on a hospital gurney. Ava was looking at the wall.

"That could be any of us right now…" She began slowly. "Where Danny is right now."

I look over at him. He was connected to a single IV and an oxygen mask. "He's going to be fine. He's tough. His vitals are stable, aren't they?"

"Yes." Luke agreed.

"But the hit he took. He doesn't have any inhuman strength or anything." Ava sighed. "I think he really hit his head… That is what I am worried about."

No one can say a word. We just listen to the background noises. The jet engine, Danny's breathing, and the heart rate monitor.

When we landed on the Helicarrier I felt so tired I wanted to just fall asleep. But I couldn't. We were each taken to a separate hospital room to get checked over.

When Ava and I were both done we entered the main recovery room at about the same time. We sat there quietly for a while we waited.

Luke joined us after what seemed like a long time. His left arm was in a cast. He looked around the room and noticed that Danny was still missing and took a seat on a bed.

"I hope Danny's doing alright," Ava muttered.

"Same here," I reply.

"Being a hero is pretty dangerous," Luke mutters in agreement. "And I got that nagging feeling that this ain't over yet."

"I think we all do," Ava replied.

It was about another half hour until Danny walked in. A nurse was following him and likely nagging him about something or another.

When he sat down on the spare bed that was between mine and Luke's, he gave the young nurse a raised eyebrow and she left him alone. I didn't actually hear what she had to say.

"You ok, man?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be just fine." Danny sighed easily. "I have some medication in my system now, can't feel very much."

It's quiet for a while. I just childishly swing my feet back and forth.

When I get to my room I'll call Mom before Coulson gets a chance to, just so I can assure her that I am fine.

"How bad are your injuries?" Ava asks.

Danny looks up. "Um, broke two ribs and hit my head pretty hard. Not enough for a concussion, but I have to spend the night here to be on the safe side. And I have some dark bruises from getting slammed in the stomach. But I'm ok. Like I said, I can't feel anything."

Peter walked in without his mask on and sat down pretty far away from the rest of us. He seemed to be just fine, besides the frustrated look on his face. He wasn't limping like Ava and I were, and he wasn't as disoriented as Danny had been a while ago. And nothing was bandaged or in a cast.

He finally sat down after a while on a bed and he just watched his mask. I don't want to know what is going on in his head. I can't even talk…

This whole situation… it's hard.

"You did good, team. SHIELD is finally tracking The Goblin." Fury walked in not much later. He looked us all over.

"I should have seen it coming!" Peter said after a second. "I let my friendship with Harry cloud my judgment. And worst of all Green Goblin is still out there. Let's face it, Fury, you tried to make me the Ultimate Spider-Man and all I am is the Ultimate Failure."

"We'll get Osborn." Fury said gently, which was strange. But seeing as peter was all wound up… it was the smart approach.

"We?" Peter was yelling now. "You don't get it, Fury! There is no 'we'! It's my DNA, my friend's dad, my problem! I was a solo act, but against my better judgment I joined this crew and now I've put everyone I care about in harm's way. No one else gets hurt because of me! It's my mess I have to clean it up! I'm going to take care of The Green Goblin! And I'm going to do it alone!"

With that, he marched out of the Hospital Wing. It was strange. He was so serious it was almost scary.

"It's partly my fault he's so worked up," Danny muttered. "I got the worst of it. He feels responsible."

"Danny, don't worry about it. Just make sure you're ok so we can get back out there as soon as we possibly can." Ava says quietly. "It's not even your fault by a little bit."

Danny sighs. "I know."

"Alright, all of you need to go to bed." Fury addresses us. "Danny, I was told you were staying here, so you can go to your room and get a change of clothes. You are all to stay on the Helicarrier and rest, we'll let you know went you can get back to the field."

With that, he leaves. I follow him. I need to go to bed.

I made it to my room and changed into some short and picked up my phone.

_You: Hey Mom. Before you start to panic. I'm ok._

I lay down and place my phone on the nightstand and I start to doze off.

Two seconds after I close my eyes I hear it buzz.

_Mom: Saw the new. Was anyone hurt?_

I run a hand down my face.

_You: Power Man broke his arm and Iron Fist has a few broken ribs, bruises, and hit his head hard. Everyone else is fine._

_Mom: I'm glad you're not hurt. And are the two of them ok?_

_You: Yes. Iron Fist is staying in the medical wing just to be safe. He's tough._

_Mom: Right. Be careful._

_You: I will, going to bed. Need sleep._

_Mom: I love you, Sammy! –Kaelynn_

I smile down at my phone.

_You: You too._

I place my phone down and watch the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

It's been a long night. So much has happened. I just don't know where this is all headed.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

**A/N: Ok, I am so tired. I don't know the last day I slept until 7:30 in the morning. I don't think I have since school started. And my life hasn't been a walk in the park, I am happy to report academically I am doing great… socially… (I'm going to rant for a moment feel free to skip to the next paragraph) I'm drained. I have had this one friend for about five years and she has just started getting on my nerves and being a jerk and trying to push my buttons, we made plans with a bunch of our friends and everyone canceled last minute on me and went somewhere else and I wasn't exactly invited (if I was I don't recall it). I'm drained… she loves to pick on me… always has… I'm just… tired of it all, and all of our mutual friends are seemingly just drawn more to her than me… so… yeah… I'm not a people person… I do have one friend though who has been sticking with me. Luckily she's an anime kind of girl… so… we're cool… she loves hearing about my stories so… I guess I have someone to talk to still…  
Sorry, I needed a little vent and adults just tell me to ignore her. Needed to get that out.  
Anyways… I wrote half of this chapter a while back and the other half last night. And I reread it a few time to make sure it fit together. And I like it. Quoted the comics, it's Danny… who I love! I cut this off where I did because I had to save something for Luke's chapter coming up next!  
Oh! If you guys like the comics, there has been a new Power Man and Iron Fist comic series released not too long ago (I'll put the link on my profile). No spoilers… But man… I've enjoyed it…  
Also (since this is Danny's chapter I don't mind ranting about him) New photos have been released from the Iron Fist Netflix set! You can google those. They came out about three days ago.  
Alright… I'm feeling better... a little rant and a little Iron Fist… let's get to the chapter!**

**Self-Advertisement: So I guess this is Danny's chapter so I can just throw this out there! Neon is my story which is a prequel to the Next Generation books I write. And Danny is one of the main characters. Neon is currently in chapter 34; but I think it is Chapter 37 where I wrote his coronation scene. A friend of mine read it and loved it. So it' not going to be posted for a while… but maybe keep your eyes open for it… Check it out maybe?**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Glad the characterization is great! Makes me happy! I try my best! It could I got that one from the comics. Just like I got a few lines from this one from the 2006 Iron Fist comics. Yay! I think you might be able to guess what part but it is that part about his father. Danny is human, and that does bite in the superhero businesses. This chapter does mention his pain a lot… and he's always thinking about but… he had a job to do.  
His noble little honor and feeling of responsibility that come with discipline. That's what I am going to call it. Him just feeling way too responsible. Kai does act like this; I guess shared humble roots. I saw your Next Gen review! That will be updating as soon as I write it. Could be tomorrow or next weekend. I am also waiting for you to review so I can post the next Neon chapter. I try to wait because I love getting your reviews, sometimes they give me ideas of things I should slip in. ;)  
Small correction. Orson's grandson. But Wendell is as bad as it comes on stubborn people. Never listens to anything. I'm sorry this took so long, but I know you will enjoy it, and it's Danny so that should make it up! Enjoy, Read and review!**

**Death Fury- Thanks for reading! I am glad you enjoy this story!**

**Guest- I know how it is to read an entire story is one day…. Wow… you must have really loved it. Thank you so much for the praise! Thanks for reading and I hope you keep enjoying this story!**

**Masked Revenge- There is more coming. After this, there will be Luke's chapter and an epilogue. I plan to do another book on the second season. Thank you for the praise! I hope I can update the next chapter sooner. Read, Review, Enjoy, the works! :)**

**NyanWolf- Kaelynn is adorable. Hey, if your teammate gets majorly knocked out… you better worry. He's ok, in pain, but ok. Yeah, it is kind of funny. I imagined she would be insisting that he sit down and rest because taking a hard hit to the head does not mean you should be walking around. But, it's stubborn Danny. I'll review your newest chapter soon! Sorry for the really long wait! Enjoy!**

**TabbyCat- Danny's POV. Whew…. He's ok, but… yeah… everything works out. Don't worry about them. This follows the first season, but I write some good pain scenes… Danny… I am sorry but the pain is a part of it all… I think I am getting side tracked… Enjoy this chapter!**

**TheRandGirl- After this there will be Luke's chapter and then the epilogue, that will be Peter's POV, just to mix it up some. I am planning to write a book very similar to this one based on season two. But I think I want to take a break first and take some time to plan out the next book. So I think you can maybe expect it to start no later than Thanksgiving. I'll try to update my profile with when I update, but I don't always make deadlines I set for myself because, as we all know, life happens and things come up and we just don't get time to write. Anyway, Danny's chapter! Enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Danny**

* * *

Two broken ribs and a headache. I don't even know what I am doing out of bed. If I were back in K'un-Lun I would still be in bed resting and be receiving a lecture about being reckless.

But the drugs here are much stronger than what I am used to. I can't feel any pain but some tightness in my chest. And I was cleared to be put back on this assignment after two nights in the Medical Wing.

White Tiger keeps looking back at me, she knows I am hurt. I know I'm in too much pain. I just want to lie down and rest, but I can't. I'm a weapon. I do as I'm told. End of story.

Spider-Man only makes me feel worse about it all. He blames himself for my injuries and Power Man's broken arm.

SHIELD has been tracing Norman… err... Green Goblin and we know he is going toward the school and Harry Osborn, his son. I can't think of him as Norman Osborn. That will cloud my judgment to think of him as a person. I have to see all this as it is. And this is horrible.

We're on our way to aid Spider-Man in taking down Green Goblin and protecting any bystanders.

"Guys! Found him!" Nova shouts down at us as we run to the school. He begins to shoot lasers. I'm pulling up the rear of the group. I can't seem to get my full running speed. I can't get enough air in my lungs.

"Yo!" Nova yells, landing near us. "Mr. Ugly!"

I can spot Spider-Man watching us from the roof of the school. He jumps down to join us.

"What are you guys doing? I told you to stay out of this!" Spider-Man chastises us.

"We didn't listen." Power Man replies easily. "Picked that habit up from you."

I watch as Green Goblin rips off the limo door and throws it aside. Spider-Man lets out a sigh and runs after the door grabbing it and slamming it into the Green Goblin's head. "Let me get that door for ya!"

He then rushes to attack Green Goblin. We all watch for a moment before rushing to help him.

"Chillax! We got this!" Nova calls as we rush past him.

I duck down as Green Goblin grabs a metal pool as starts to swing it around like a weapon. I scoot back more. I can't get hit again like I did a few nights ago. Can't afford that to happen.

He swings it to where Spider-Man is but Nova easily covers him. Power Man rushes up next and punches him with a strong right hook.

"This is not a drill. All students report to the gymnasium immediately." Coulson is watching our backs.

My turn. I rush up and start to take some of the best kicks I can manage. The armor is blocking most pressure point. If I could get to them this would go over so much better. I got a few hits but nothing that could hurt him enough. He grabs one of my legs and once more throws me aside. I hit the wall of the building and then the ground, hard.

"Ouch." I groan pushing myself up I hold my ribs. "That hurts."

I have to close my eyes and focus on my breathing. I can hear the fight going on. But I can't get back up and fight if I am not getting air into my lungs.

I get back up to my feet holding my side. I watch as Nova tries his best to blast him at a closer range. He only gets thrown out of the way much like I did.

"Heads up!" He yells flying out of control and crashing into Spider-Man. They both recover quickly and come back to join us.

I rush over to help.

"You're not supposed to be here, Nova," Spider-Man complains.

"Oh, you're welcome for the butt save!" Nova shouts back.

"Two are stronger than one," I say calmly taking a fighting stance.

"And three is even better." Power Man adds on, he picks up a hydrant and throws it at Green Goblin. "This is for breaking my arm, Goblin!"

Spider-Man also follows through with a punch and Green Goblin goes down. "Power Man! I said; I'll handle this!"

"Sure," Nova smiles. "After we soften him up."

"Tiger to Fury." White Tiger pulls up her watch. "Mean Green is down. Awaiting extraction at Midtown High."

I really hope this is over. I need medical attention. My side is exploding in pain. Or I at least need some quiet so I can numb the pain with some meditation techniques.

"I told you guys to stay out of this," Spider-Man repeats himself, again. "I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"With all due respect, Spider-Man, it's not your call to make. Your selflessness is noble, but SHIELD has a job to do. Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. That's what SHIELD stand for. Get Harry to safety, SHIELD's on the way, Fury out." Fury's voice spoke from the wrist watch.

"Spidey Sense." Spider-Man mutters, his eye plates grew big. "Everybody! Move!"

Too late. He was able to jump up and avoid it. But the rest of us were electrocuted. I can't move or think for a second. The electricity runs up my body and my mind just wants to shut down.

"Fall back before he gets up." Everyone else was on their feet and Spider-Man helped me to my feet as I held my side in pain. I hate today.

"We have to get Harry to safety." Spider-Man orders as we get inside.

"You told me you wouldn't hurt my dad," Harry yelled at us entering the school.

"Trust me, that's not an 'I'm hurt' kind of roar," Spider-Man said pointing outside.

Coulson jumped in and took the lead. "We need to get him to detention, now. We'll be right behind you, promise."

"You've got Harry's back, we've got yours, now go!" Nova said with a smile.

The wall behind us broke down. Green Goblin was coming in.

I close my eyes and take a shaky breath.

I'm ok. You're ok Danny. Just got to get through this.

"Harry." Green Goblin says in his ragged voice.

My heart is racing. I fell all my disciple training leaving my mind, I just can't focus.

He went for Power Man fist. Nova took his shot at him and blasted him off.

White Tiger took her turn next. She easily flips over him and claws at him as much as she can

My turn. I manage to get a good swing and hit him in the face perfectly. My skills are still all here. I just have to use them.

"Hit and run," I comment.

"Right!" White Tiger adds. "Let's move."

We all run to detention, taking hits as we can get them. Making our way to our only way out of here.

"You guys go," Nova calls blasting. "I can fly up there."

He's giving us a chance to get away.

We rush into the detention room and take our seats as fast as we can manage to.

Nova bolts in shortly after us. I guess his plan didn't work as well as he had hoped it would.

"You guys still here?" Nova asks taking his seat and posing casually. Not a good time. "Any time now, Webs."

Spider-Man presses the bottom and my seat drops out from under me. I close my eyes and breath calmly. I can get some medication on the Helicarrier for my pain.

* * *

When we got the Helicarrier it was relieving. I walked with everyone else to the control room while holding my side.

"Fist, you ok?" Power Man asks falling behind a little to match my pace.

"I'm just fine. I can handle a little pain." I mutter softly. I don't want us to be overheard.

"Dude, my arm is killing me. There is no way you are only in a little pain." Luke says motioning to his immobilized arm.

"Look, I am alright," I tell him softly as we enter the control room.

"Alright Harry, the coast is clear," Spider-Man says.

I looked around. No one would notice if I disappear for a moment. I slipped into a side hallway and lean on the wall for a moment with my hands together in front of me. My knuckles were pressed together and at the bottom of my ribs.

Not a great idea to try to learn healing techniques on my own and in a rush, but I need it badly. I need to at least numb the pain that is exploding in my side. I know there is a healing technique in a book of mine in my room. But I can't leave yet.

I know I can at least numb the pain with a little concentration.

Just concentrate, Danny.

"We got him, Director Fury, Goblin down, I repeat, Goblin down."

My concentration breaks hearing these words in the other room. I rush back in.

"You hear that?" Power Man asks me as I walk up to him.

I have to be honest with him. "I have a horrible feeling about this. We couldn't take him down, and we have powers but SHIELD Agents could without much trouble? I do not think it adds up correctly, my friend." I speak softly.

"Dude, we got him." Power Man says. "It's over."

"Never assume anything," I comment.

"Spidey Sense? Anyone?" Spider-Man asks.

I know Power Man is waiting on the 'I told you so' but now is not the time.

"Incoming!" An agent yells.

We all start to move to the back of the room and away from the glass window where a ship is flying right at us.

The impact shakes the ground and Harry loses his balance. I almost do too. I can tell the others had trouble like I did.

White Tiger easily leaps over flying debris and dodges easily.

"How?" Spider-Man asks what I know we are all thinking.

"We got him, Director Fury, Goblin down. I repeat, Goblin down."

My heart starts to race again and my head is starting to throb. I can hear Kasumi's voice in my ears. Her lecturing me and telling me I shouldn't be fighting in my condition or putting stress on my body.

I don't have a choice.

"Dad you're alive!" Harry exclaims. A bad situation is now worse.

"Yes, son, very." Green Goblin says darkly. His voice is dark. I can feel his chi ever so slightly; I can read his aggression. "Don't believe Spider-Man, Harry, don't believe a word he says. Come to Papa."

"Uh…" Harry doesn't know what to do. I don't think anyone would in his shoes.

"So creeped out I don't have a clever comeback," Spider-Man says.

The monks and martial arts masters of K'un-Lun would eat him alive. He would not survive my training. His mouth would get him in so much trouble.

"Give me my boy or I will tear this ship apart, bolt by bolt." Green Goblin says getting closer.

I take a hesitant step back. Power Man also does, getting defensive.

"Have to hand it to you, Osborn." Fury says his gun aimed and ready. "You do surprise, a few days ago you couldn't even form a decent word."

"I evolved." Just listening to him talk is making me more on edge. I want to get this fight over with. This stubborn part of me I can feel it. I have to suppress the urge to fight, the urge to lose my human emotions and pain and just become a living weapon.

Master Kung told me I would know it when I felt it. Careless. Impatient. A full-on weapon.

Careless. Impatient. In many ways, father, I am the same careless and impatient boy you left behind. I simply leap before I look, as always, apparently. And I wonder if that's something I learned from you…

But right now I have to look before I leap. I want to not get hurt anymore.

"Then you are smart enough to understand I can get you a cure. Help you." Fury lows his gun and backs up to a control panel.

"Help me?" Green Goblin asks. "Help me to go back to being small and weak, a mere mortal? Jealous of Spider-Man? A cure? I am cured."

Harry walks right by Spider-Man. He's being noble but now is not the time.

"Harry! Stop!" Spider-Man calls.

Power Man seems to be reading my mind, he starts forward and I walk beside him.

"Get off me!" Harry yells. He easily throws Power Man and I off him.

My side explodes in pain. I hold my side. If I didn't break another rib… ouch…

I hold my hand but it feels cold. I pull it back to examine it.

Venom. Not enough to do anything, but it was here as well. So many problems at once. I've trained for situations like this… but it all escapes my mind. All of it…

I take deep breaths. Power Man was on his feet. He walked over to me and offered his good hand to me.

He pulled me up and I flinched in pain. "Dude, you're hurt." He observed.

"I'm fine. Power Man." I reply holding my side. "I can still fight." I'm a weapon after all…

"You sure?" He asks.

"I've faced worse." I smile.

"Right…"

I look back to Spider-Man. "No! I… uh… your dad's an evil mastermind." He pointed to his head. "Go bye-bye, and a liar-liar pants on fire."

He seems to be regretting what he said. "Oh man… can I spin again?"

I do not think I will ever understand the logic of our leader.

Harry is escorted out. Spider-Man turns and looks at the shield that is currently protecting us.

"Me going in alone? Stupid. Me going in with you guys? Genus." Spider-Man says to us all. He's right. We have to work together.

"Let's do this as a team!" He shouts.

"Ok!" We reply back.

"Opening the hatch," Fury announces. "Get ready."

The shields that had been protecting us fall. And there is nothing there but destruction and wreckage.

Green Goblin is nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Power Man asked.

"Follow the path of destruction?" Spider-Man replies.

I take a deep breath. Right. I can manage for a little while longer. I know I can.

This isn't over. Nowhere near it. I've had training and I know I can fight this battle.

I have this gut instinct that tells me things will be ok. But we just have to get there first.

Spider-Man starts to lead us down the only escape route that makes sense. A to-the-side hallway that leads to Doctor Connor's science lab.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas. **

**A/N: I reread the very first chapter of this book today. It's amazing how far this has come and I am really proud of it. And I also noticed today that I am nearly at two hundred reviews. I don't think I ever imagined that would happen… amazing. Anyway… Last chapter! Epilogue will be next! I am just going to dive right into it. Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Reviews: **

**ArtemisBAMF1218- Thanks. Our friendship is being at each other's necks one day and then the next day we are a little better. I guess we have conflicting personalities. Nova was quoted from the show. I am happy this story is nearly over. I have been working on it for a long time. And to be honest… I am very pleased with how this chapter rounded things out. I want to do that too… with Danny kicking rear end. I will wait for the perfect moment to do that… trust me! Going to keep this short because I want to update! Enjoy!**

**Death Fury- Thank you! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**NyanWolf- Glad you love this chapter. I can't wait to do more of this kind of book. I can't wait to do season two, although I don't have major plans yet… I'll make some… Danny is one tough fortune cookie… I could not help myself… and yeah… Danny's kind of training id not for everyone… I want to play with that… Anyway! Enjoy Luke's chapter!**

**TabbyCat- Danny is pretty great! Gotta love him and determination! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

**TheRandGirl- Once more; thank you for the support! I want a few episodes to come back with the original team. Like one episode for each of the originals and then like two for a team mission. Just to watch them grow again. I watch the latest episodes just to stay up to date and for the three seconds of the original team, it feels like… I mean with the latest arc involving K'un-Lun I am disappointed. Now sure they were likely using a private room to contact the portals and all… but where is Danny? It's K'un-Lun! Fury should have to listen to Danny's concerns about this, Danny is the King and is allowing them to work there. Fury can't order him to do anything. What is happening to citizens with all those portals randomly opening? Is the magic used for the portal affecting Danny? And Madame Web… I would image she would have to wear something more modest due to where she is working. Just all these things are bothering me… I swear I have already started to see how I can work this into a story and write it my way… maybe do a side story… but you know the feeling… anyway… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Luke**

* * *

We all rushed after Spidey and Fury as they lead the way.

Nova and White Tiger were behind them and Iron Fist and I brought up the end. I'm worried he is more hurt then he will let me know. But… I can't do anything to stop him. He won't listen to me that he needs to drop out and let the rest of us handle this. I didn't know he was stubborn.

The door slid open and we all looked around.

"Doc Connors!" Spider-Man calls as he rushes over. Fury is right behind him.

"My arm…" Connors mumbles. "It's crushed."

Spider-Man easily moves the debris that has him pinned down. "He's not gone!" Connors tries to warn us as the wall explodes.

We all try to get away from it.

"Such wonderful toys, Connors. This new glove fits like a glove." Goblin says darkly. He was on a hovercraft and had two new gloves on his hands. I know they are weapons. He flexes his hand is what must be pleasure.

He flies around and starts to blast at us. We all move out of the way, scattering across the room.

"A glove is only as strong as the fist within it." Iron Fist says calmly. I don't know how he keeps his voice unreadable and calm. I watch as his right hand glows with his powers.

He starts to run and I can believe it. He jumps and nails Goblin, throwing his all the way to a wall. Iron Fist falls to the grounds and watches his muscles tensed and ready to move away at a moment's notice.

Goblin retaliates with blasting at Iron Fist who skillfully backflips out of the way.

Spider-Man jumps up to take his turn, swinging over to Goblin. He wings and kicked him off of the hover board where he is standing.

I walk over to Connors and pull him to his feet. "Let's get you out of here," I tell him easily as I help him to the door. Some agents had just shown up and took Connor's helping him support his weight.

"Get him some help. We can handle this. Don't let anyone get in the way." I tell him.

Connors smiles at me before the agents get a chance to whisk him off.

"Hey, they would be proud of how all of this turned out. Trust me." Connors says through his pain. He doesn't need to say more. I know he is talking about my parents.

"Thanks. Now get yourself some help. We got this." I nod at him as I rush over to join the team.

Spider-Man is wildly taking punches. I watch waiting for our cue to help.

"You wanna know who is responsible for who I am?" Punch right across the jaw. "My mentors!"

Spider-Man easily follows that up with a kick to the face. "My friends!"

His final blow is a strong upward left hook. "My team!" Goblin is thrown backward.

Goblin doesn't seem as strong as he was earlier, he pushes himself off the ground but is in no rush to go anywhere. "My! What a powerfully moving speech. And very equipped to be heard." He gets to his feet and blasts right as Spider-Man who moves.

White Tiger seems stuck in the moment; she throws her arms up to protect herself from the blast. But she doesn't move. She has to be as tired as the rest of us. I don't know how much longer until we begin to just pass out. I know I am exhausted.

"Cuz' this is no joke," Spider-Man says seriously; he webs Goblin by the shoulders. "Nova?"

"Got it!" Nova says blasting right at Goblin.

It stirs up a lot of dust. It takes a while for it to clear.

"Uh oh," Spider-Man says slowly.

And when it does it is clear Nova missed his mark. There was a huge hole in the floor that showed the clouds below us. I had to back up and not look down. I felt motion sick. I couldn't look down.

"Where's he go?" White Tiger asks slowly.

The alarms are blaring now. The Helicarrier has taken loads of damage. I know the engineers on board are working none stop right now trying to keep us up.

I have a feeling evacuation will be called.

"Everyone back up to the control!" Fury commands. We all run up there and stand around as Fury looked over everything on the screens. Reports from all over the Helicarrier were flooding in. All the damage reports. All the statistics. My head hurts. We're going down.

All of this data means the Helicarrier can't recover. I've seen drills like this run before. It's mandatory to have evacuation drills.

"He took out the engines!" Fury says deciphering all of the data flying across the screen. "We're going down."

I can see it on everyone's faces. The pure worry. Nova is easy to read. Spider-Man's eye plates get wide. Same with White Tiger. And Iron Fist… his look is blank. But it's the same thing.

Fury's in charge. I'm waiting and watching for his next move.

Fury turns back to the computer and activates the emergency ship-wide communications. "This is Director Fury. Order Nine. Alpha-Zeta. Full evacuation of the Helicarrier. Repeat. Full evacuation."

He looks right at the team. He doesn't have to say anything. He wants off us off this ship. The floor begins to move to take whoever is on the platform to evacuate.

We all walk over to stand on it. But the time I notice Spider-Man didn't join us we were already on our decent.

"What's the idiot doing?" White Tiger asks.

"He must want to help. It's in his nature." Iron Fist says softly. He looks up at where Spider-Man had stayed.

"Fury is going to ground him from living." Nova comments.

* * *

We watched from the shore. All other agents were being loaded up and taken out to other smaller SHIELD felicities all over New York. But we all stood there watching our home sink. Everything.

The Helicarrier had been my home as long as I could remember. I wouldn't be surprised if I was born there. but watching it go down into the watch, smoke coming from everywhere as it descended into the Hudson River… it felt surreal.

Escape pods jumped from the water. They covered the spare areas on the shore. Each opening up to let the people out. One landed right before us and opened. Fury sat inside. Trying to catch his breath.

"Director Fury!" White Tiger calls his name as she rushes forward to help him get to his feet. He looked to be in pain. She helps him get up and we all walk a little closer to the shore to watch the Helicarrier finish her descent into the water. Smoke everywhere.

Once more, another round of escape pods jumped out of the water. Agents came out of them but I didn't see Spider-Man anywhere.

"Where's Spidey?" I ask quickly.

Dr. Connors walks up to us holding his destroyed arm. "He's down there" Dr. Connors mutters. "Saving everyone."

There is a huge explosion and we all throw our arms up.

"No!" White Tiger's voice cracks.

"Web-head!" Nova yells from where he hovered above us. He could have flown out there but was too horror-struck.

"Bro was a hero," I mutter under my breath.

"Who's going to tell his Aunt May?" White Tiger asks.

I look at the group. Even Iron Fist looked shaken by all of this. We all were.

I can't believe this.

"Tell her what?" A weak voice asks from behind us. It's tired and weak.

"You're alive!" Nova shouts. The first one to recognize the voice.

"Spidey!" White Tiger also shouts.

Fury even looks so relieved. We all run up to him. He must have taken an escape pod and landed further down the beach where we didn't see him.

He starts to fall forward and we all go to hold him up.

"We got you, buddy." I can't believe that Nova is so happy to see him. I guess they will get along fine after all.

"I know, Nova." Spider-Man replies. As much as they argue all the time.

"What you went through today, saving the lives of these agents and that young man…" Fury says calmly. "That's pretty ultimate in my book."

It was abrupt. Spider-Man gets shoved on the ground. Harry had walked right up to us and shoved him to the ground. Spider-Man doesn't have the strength to get back up.

"I had a Dad!" Harry shouts at Spider-Man bitterly. "A dad I knew and loved for all my life! And now he's gone! And it's your fault!"

White Tiger pulled Spider-Man to his feet, gently helping him get back up.

"One day. I'll get to the bottom of this." Harry threatens. "And I'll get my revenge." He shoves Coulson's hand off and marches away from us.

"Harry…" Spider-Man says reaching out a hand as the teen storms off.

"Let him go." Iron Fist steps in and puts his own hand on Spider-Man's shoulder to prevent him from walking forward. "Maintain balance." He advises calmly.

Spider-Man puts his arm down and looks to Iron Fist to listen to his advice. "Spider-Man may be his enemy in battle, but Peter is still his friend at home." Iron Fist advises carefully. I can't help but wonder where he gets all of this wisdom stuff from. He's not that much older than me.

I look back to the ship. "Speaking of homes…" I begin. "I think ours just sank."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…" Spider-Man says quickly looking at us all with what must have been disbelief. "You guys lived on the Helicarrier?" He sounds concerned for us.

We were loaded into a truck to be taken to a SHIELD base. Once the doors shut we all took our masks off.

"Where are you guys planning to go?" Peter asked softly. "Like where are you going to live while SHIELD rebuilds?"

"We don't know," Ava replies. She held her mask in her hand. "SHIELD will find us somewhere to stay… so just don't worry about us… ok?"

"Maybe…. You all could come live with me and my aunt!" Peter suggest. "We have an empty house."

"Peter, your offer is most generous. But housing four extra people will be a burden. Especially for your aunt. Not to mention we are all heroes. It would be a difficult thing to manage." Danny pipes up. He was also holding his mask and staring at it. He looked up at Peter. "I know personally I would not be comfortable creating this burden. I feel I speak for all of us when I say that."

Everyone gives their quiet mumbling in agreement.

"Look, I swear it is not a problem. And I would ask first. I wouldn't just do it without permission." Peter replies quickly.

"Look, Peter. Let's just get taken care of for right now. We all need medical treatment of sorts." I begin. "How about we just rest for a while and then deal with where we are going to stay."

Peter looked around. Maskless. I can tell he is trying to figure out who was hurt and where. But we were all just numb not showing any pain. Just numbness.

I just can't believe the Helicarrier is gone. It seemed like an unmovable fortress all my life. And now? It is sitting at the bottom of the Hudson River.

* * *

Once we got the SHIELD base we were each taken to different hospital rooms to run tests and make sure we had not been injured further.

One by one we meet up in a common room, each with a bag of clothes and other things for where ever we will be going until the Helicarrier is rebuilt.

Ava and Sam were already there when I arrived. It was not much longer until Danny walked in and plopped himself onto a couch and within two minutes was fast asleep.

Peter was the last on to show up. Sam had also fallen asleep and Ava was getting close. I was still too awake. I had lived on the Helicarrier so long. It kept me awake.

Peter walked in. "Can we wake them up?" He asked looking over our two passed out teammates.

"What for?" Ava yawned. She also looked exhausted.

"I talked to my aunt. She said you guys are welcomed to stay with us until everything is fixed up. However long it takes." Peter's smile is so genuine. He really seems to have changed.

"I'll get Sam." Ava offers. "One of you two can wake up Danny."

Peter and I share a look. I don't want to wake him up. He's a martial arts master. I don't want to see what happens when he gets startled. But also. He was curled up into a tight ball. He looked on edge. I didn't want to bother him.

Peter shrugs and walks over. He shakes Danny's arm gently. "Hey, wake up."

I also would not have touched him.

Before anyone could even breath Danny's eyes shot open and he grabbed Peters wrist and bent it back in what looked like an awkward and painful position. Peter suppressed a complaint and dropped to his knees.

"Danny! Stop it!" Ava shouted.

Danny looked down at Peter and let go. "I'm sorry, you scared me. It is a bad reflex of mine."

"It's fine. What martial art is that?" Peter asks rubbing his wrist.

"Aikido," Danny replied easily. "What is going on?"

Peter stood up and smiled. "You guys are going to come live with me!" Peter announced cheerfully. "I mean if there are no objections or other places for you to go."

We all look at each other as if silently deciding on what to do.

* * *

We are awkward house guests. We all filed into the house as Peter introduced us to his aunt. Sam was the only one to make a great impression.

Peter had called and ordered pizza on the way over and it arrived shortly after us.

Aunt May went to bed not long after we showed up. She told us to help ourselves to anything to eat.

We all sat around the table eating the pizzas quietly. No one wanted to talk.

Peter had done his best. Breaking out the chips and soda. But we all sat and ate quietly.

He had disappeared upstairs for a while and came back down with a smile on his face. He was trying his best to make the best of a bad situation.

"Ok, so we have two guest room." He said taking his seat at the table beside me. "I figured Ava can have the smaller of the two. And the other one two of you can share. And the someone can sleep in my room. The only thing is someone will have to sleep on the floor. We only have one blow up mattress."

"I'll sleep on the floor, Peter." Danny offered. "It will not bother me."

"I'll take the air mattress." Sam also offers. "So Luke can have the bed."

"Thanks," I say as I bring my cup up for another drink.

"So my room isn't big enough to have my bed and the air mattress so I guess that means Danny is with me and Sam is with Luke?" Peter clarified.

We finished eating and helped clean up before heading upstairs and Peter showing us around.

I think the arrangement will work besides the fact that there is only one bathroom. Which will likely cause many fights...

Sam was fast asleep once more by the time I got into the bed. My arm was aching but I had taken my medication already to help ease the pain. I can't help but feel exhausted. So much has happened in three days. And now we are all here. This is far from over, but I hope we can catch Goblin soon enough.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	33. Epilogue: Peter

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

**A/N: So, this is finally here. I was a little apprehensive about this chapter because it is just… I don't write Peter in the first person, like almost ever… and I have never posted anything in his point of view… this is because of all of his inner monologue and forth wall breaking. So… yeah…  
Been keeping up with comic-con. For all you Danny Rand Fans! New Trailer! And a release date has also been released recently. I have watched the new trailer a million times already. And a handful of breakdowns and interviews. So excited. I actually understood so much of it from the comics.  
Speaking of comics. "Masters of Kung Fu (2015)" is a really cool series. Iron Fist is in it. Shang Chi is the main character and it takes place in the battle world. Iron Fist is given this aggressive revenge mission villain angle in this. But it's a cool twist for the Battle World and I enjoyed it. Only four comics long I read them online if you guys are into the kind of thing. I recommend it.  
Now… I think I should get to the story! Read It! Enjoy It! Review It!**

**Reviews:**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I am really happy about the reviews too! So I remember that you told me that in this story I have made it so you have grown to enjoy Sam more than you used to… I hope I can do the same with Peter a little bit. I tried to use a down to earth style for him and gave him some little details and his view of everyone else to give this feel of how he views the team… I hope you like it. Can't wait to hear what you think.  
Not revealing too much I have planned out all the chapters for the next book and who gets what. And I will have some spaces in the beginning for that type of interaction. But not too much.  
Also; have you been keeping up with all the Iron Fist comic-con action? I saw some pretty cool stuff on social media and out there recently filming is over for the show. The newest trailer is out and the show is set to release on March 17 (159 days) (Yes, I made myself a countdown colander and I will be printing it out when I get a chance.) I've seen some cast interviews and other things... so excited. I am pumped!  
Anyway… Enjoy! Can't wait to hear from you!**

**DarkRed101- Thank you so much! Thank you for the review! Enjoy!**

**Death Fury- Update is here! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Masked Revenge- More to come. I think I will be waiting until closer to thanksgiving to post the next book, but seriously, I hope you keep your eyes open and look for it! Thanks for all the support and I am glad you enjoyed this chapter!**

**NyanWolf- Peter makes a similar mistake again… so people don't learn… Luke chapters are great! Gotta love how he has the chill factor to him! Anyway, thanks for all the support from chapter one and I hope to hear from you again when the next book comes out. In the meantime, the sequel to Neon is coming up soon I hope you read it because I know you love Danny too! I have written some really fluffy and sweet stuff so I hope you will check it out. I am loving 'Kingdom' by the way and will review soon. Also; Have you been keeping up with the Iron Fist Netflix news? If so, EXCITED? Enjoy!**

**TabbyCat- Last chapter! Thanks for constant support hope you read and review the sequel! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Peter**

* * *

Life has changed. The team moved in a few nights ago. So, life is now it's just different.

For example, I didn't really figure out how different they all are for a few days.

Sam helps in the kitchen. A lot… I didn't know he was able to cook that well.

Danny keeps him company and will walk behind him quietly and clean up after him.

Luke helps without chores outside.

And Ava has the laundry schedule worked out and she offered to fold clothes to when she figured out that I just live out of a laundry basket.

Another change is just getting used to all of them being there.

Danny agreed to be the one who would sleep on the floor in my room. So that left Luke and Sam to share the second guest room while Ava got a room to herself.

Unfair, Right?

Not that I am complaining about Danny.

School has ben canceled the rest of the week for repairs and to see if it would be attacked again by Norman. But also, we got the rest of the week off from being heroes. Fury said he had it covered.

Danny slept the most. We all lounged around and did nothing for a full day while Aunt May was at work, but Danny basically slept for two straight days. Only being awake enough to avoid suspension from my aunt.

And after feeling the pain from a "simple aikido wrist lock hold" I did not bother him. But I dug out a yard stick for the off chance I needed to wake him up.

The funny part is I notice all these little thinks about the team. It's almost like this will make me a better leader – it's pathetic – but I am trying to teach myself to watch their behaviors.

Sam cooks. He always is trying to help Aunt May with chores. Cooking mostly, but I saw him vacuuming the other day.

It kind of makes me wonder about him – not enough to ask or anything – what kind of life did he have before SHIELD?

He goes out of his way on occasion to not mess with Ava. They get along, but he avoids her when she seems slightly worked up. Luke and he play my video games and just do nothing plenty of the time.

And when Danny has been awake the past few days… they seem to have a mutual relationship. Like… it seems like Danny puts up with Sam. And Sam doesn't try to mess with Danny.

And Sam is just a younger brother – to all of us – not just Danny, but that's the relationship.

Ava kind of has the rule of the house.

And no one is challenging her.

She's not bossy – most of the time. But we just leave her alone when she seems to need to be left alone.

She does our laundry for us because she wanted a schedule worked out. She makes Luke and Danny help her with part of it – although I doubt they mind.

Ava and Danny, they sparred a few times in the back yard. Simple techniques. I'm getting a mutual trust and respect vibe from them. I kind of want to know where it is coming from… Danny – like the rest of us – stays out of her way.

But he's not scared of her. I know Sam has that fear instilled in him – I have to wonder if his parents did that – but Danny just goes along with almost anything.

Ava and Sam get along fine.

Sam will listen to her is she is mad, but other times he just is a kid. He'll keep putting his toes over her line sometimes until she snaps.

Which I blame on the tight quarters.

She actually knows some stuff about football. So she will watch with Luke and I actually saw her yelling at the TV, right along with Luke.

Luke has been interesting to observe too. His arm is mending just fine and he should have his cast off soon, so I guess he'll be more help when it is off… but he is pulling his weight. He's helped outside with yard work, and inside when Aunt May wanted to move some stuff.

Like I mentioned – he really knows his stuff when it comes to a variety of spots. And it was fun watching him and Ava scream at the TV.

Sam and Luke get along. I guess they have to – they are sharing a room. I learned Luke can sleep through most anything.

Which is good because Sam makes a lot of noise. Ava screamed at him about the third night to go to bed.

Luke and Danny I can tell are really good friends – I don't get it, though.

Because if my information is correct, I've known them almost as long as they have known each other.

And it's not like Luke understands him more than any of us! Danny's habit of fortune cookies leaves him just as confused as the rest of us.

Like Ava, Danny and Luke have sparred in the back yard a few times – they didn't get very far with Luke's arm being in a cast. But it was still interesting to watch. They know how each other think. They counter each other.

That leaves my roommate – Danny.

I don't know, honestly, where to begin with him – he's different from the rest of us – anyone could tell you that.

I just doing get the why.

Ok, ok. So he grew up in a different dimension… that could be part of it. And there is that whole 'guy-trying-to-kill-him' thing he mentioned that I didn't understand.

After that whole situation of awkwardness and me not likely being sympatric enough I had slammed my head against the wall for at least ten minute – it's just – he is hard to understand sometimes… ok, ok, fine! It is more like most of the time.

It's like he doesn't want to tell us – any of us – stuff about himself.

He slept for two days. When I asked about it, Ava told me that was an effect of the medication he was on, it made him drowsy.

That made me ask why he was on medication.

The guy's got two or three broken ribs and he didn't feel this was something to mention to me…

ME! SPIDER-MAN! I am THE LEADER! This is the kind of thing I should know!

Besides that, he is extremely quiet compared to the everyone else. I mentioned that he walks behind Sam to help keep this place from getting cluttered. He even put stuff away in my room after I left it laying all over the place.

I look around the empty room. Everyone moved in on Tuesday, and it's Friday now.

Aunt May is out with some of her friends for the weekend. Ava ordered Pizza – as great as Sam is a cook – Aunt May told him to not use the oven while she was gone.

I find this comedic, we are all superheroes. And we are not allowed to use the oven.

I jump down from the ceiling. Danny's in my room. Luke is working on some schoolwork. Sam is getting chips and drinks in the kitchen. And Ava is on the computer. Again…

I walk into the kitchen and the doorbell rings… finally! Dinner!

Ava got up from the table and walked to the door.

"Luke! Danny! Dinner!" I shout.

"Comin'!" Luke shouts back. I don't hear Danny.

I walk upstairs and pass by Luke. "Where's Danny?"

"Don't know." Luke shrugged.

I honestly don't get Danny. I walked up to where I left him in my room. And such enough he was sitting with his back to the wall in a pose that looked like something from an old martial arts movie.

He was just sitting on the floor. I swear I did not know what he was doing. And I tried to get his attention.

Flickering the lights didn't work.

Waving at him didn't work.

I dropped some of my books on the floor and that did the trick. He snapped right out of it.

And his reflexes were incredibly fast.

My Spidey Sense didn't even register the threat.

But in that split moment of hesitation, a knife was stuck in the wall right next to my head. And Danny looked more horrifying than I have ever seen him before. His eyes were hard and everything was tensed up. His hair fell in his eyes, but that old seemed to make him more threatening.

It was still for a moment. Danny pulled the knife out of the wall and apologized to me about twenty times.

When we walked downstairs and I was pale as a ghost.

"What happened to you?" Ava asked as she opened the box of cheese pizza.

"I… um…" I start. "Danny threw a knife at me."

Sam started laughing as he got out cups and filled them with ice. "Was he meditating?"

"Yes, I was," Danny speaks up as he takes his seat and gets a plate.

"Oh… dude…" Sam was now leaning on the counter. "That happened to me!"

"Why do you even have a knife?" I ask Danny. "It's not like you need one you can break anything it seems like."

"It was a gift from a friend of mine back home. He is a skilled smith and weapons expert." Danny said holding the knife carefully.

Sam opens the cheese pizza and passes it to Danny. He and Luke sit down next to the greasy meat loves and after taking her own slice of pepperoni, Ava passes the box to me.

And once more quiet.

"Alright," I say after a while. "Team building. Who wants to start?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks.

"Ok, Danny that you for volunteering." I stand up. "Tell us something we don't know about you."

"I would rather prefer to eat in silence," Danny says, taking his next slice of pizza.

Sam snickers. "Nice one."

"Sam, your turn." I point to said teen.

"Yeah… about that… how about no?" Sam says reaching for the chips.

"Come on guys. You have nearly been here a week. We're teammates, don't you guys want to talk to each other?" I ask quickly.

"Peter, thank you for your efforts," Danny says easily. "I understand you are trying."

"The thing is we all need some down time." Ava finishes for him.

"No! You've had down time!" I shoot back. "We are doing some team building."

They all sigh. Clearly unpleased with the plan.

"So, what do we want to do? Go somewhere or stay here?" I ask. I have no plans…

I get a round of answers. "Here."

"I have some video games. How about it?" I offer.

"What's you got Webs?" Sam asks. The smile on his face tells me he is interested.

* * *

"I don't get it!" I shout at the TV for the billionth time. "How did you all beat me?"

First Place: Ava

Second Place: Danny

Third Place: Sam

Fourth Place: Me

Luke didn't play this round; we didn't have enough controllers.

Mario Cart – the game of choice of heroes for team building exercises. And basically the only game we could all agree to.

Danny smirks on the couch next to me. Sam is dying laughing and Ava just reaches for the chips.

"I am a video game pro!" Sam announces.

"I am a quick learner." Ava offers. "Plus… I have a really competitive family…"

"And what's your deal, Danny? You practice in K'un-Lun?" I ask.

"We don't have technology in K'un-Lun." He shrugs. "Sam taught me."

"But you beat Sam!" I point out.

"Sadly the student has surpassed the master." Sam jokingly imitates Danny.

Danny does not seem to take any offense at this.

"He's picking on you." Luke spells it out.

"I am not bothered," Danny says easily.

"Really? If you did that to Sam, he would be really mad at you." I comment.

"Hey, whoever is player one, pick the next race!" Ava complains.

I point my remote at the screen. "Fine. Next."

Rainbow Road. I've practiced this one so much just to be able to beat people at it.

Although Aunt May still remains the champion in this household. Sadly….

And Ava blue shelled me. Twice.

But… this is all nice. I feel a little more a part of the team. I guess being the last one to join doesn't help me… but I think I got them figured out a little bit…

Luke likes it when the peace is kept. He's calm most of the time.

Ava's the kind to step up and takes the lead when no one else does… or if whoever is leading doesn't step up to the plate.

Sam's just Sam. The little brother stereotype fits him well… he needs the attention of others. He doesn't seem like he would function as well when he is alone.

And Danny is so laid back and cool with literally everything it seems…

But here's the thing… I don't know them… just having them move in is the beginning.

I kind of have this foreshadowing feeling… this really is only the beginning of us – or mostly me – getting to know everyone else.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
